Un Nuevo Corazón
by la-gran-Milk
Summary: Goku conoce a Milk, ellos se hacen amigos, pronto esa amistad se convertiria en amor, pero su relacion peligra cuando Goku se entera de su enfermedad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero les guste como a mi me gusto escribirla.  
Es un UA donde nuestros guerreros son adolescentes normales.

Aclaro DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Akira Troriyama

/

El despertador sonó a las 06:50am, las vacaciones habían terminado ya y como todo volvía la rutina.

Saco su mano de las sabanas tratando de atinarle al molesto despertador, una vez que lo apago con gran pereza empezó a incorporarse, se estiro un par de veces antes de abandonar la cama definitivamente. Camino hacia el baño a tomar una ducha, luego bajaría a desayunar…la rutina de todos los días.

El joven de cabellos negros alborotados salio del baño, se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela _"suerte que es el ultimo año que lo uso"_ pensó. Una vez cambiado bajo al comedor donde ya lo esperaba su madre con el desayuno.

- Buenos días mamá- saludo.

- Ah! Veo que ya estas listo Goku, eso es bueno no debes llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases- dijo la madre del joven dándole un tazón con cereales y leche.

- Lo se, es mi ultimo año de preparatoria, estoy emocionado!

- Bueno desayuna y luego te llevo al colegio.

- Esta bien mamá, pero prefiero caminar, así me despabilo del todo jeje.

- Como quieras cariño.

Así Goku termino su desayuno, saludo a su madre y se dirigió hacia el colegio, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, y aunque a veces prefería que su madre lo lleve (sobre todo cuando se dormía) ese día en particular quería caminar.

- Por fin el ultimo año! Mmm todavía no se que seguir cuando termine, pero bueno no importa tengo todo un año para pensarlo. Estoy ansioso por llegar y ver a mis amigos- decía el joven hablando consigo mismo.

Goku iba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero algo lo distrajo doblando la esquina, vio a un grupo de hombres molestando a alguien. Se acerco con cuidado para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía.

- Por favor no me hagan nada!- suplicaba una joven.

- Si no te haremos daño niña, solo queremos divertirnos un rato contigo, que te parece- le decía un hombre corpulento de aspecto aterrador, quien estaba junto a otro un poco más alto pero más delgado, aunque se veía igual de aterrador que el otro. Tenían acorralada a la joven y comenzaban a manosearla.

- NOO NOO! Déjenme! Se los suplico!- lloraba la joven tratando de safarse de las asquerosas manos que la tocaban por todas partes.

Goku no aguanto mas, se lleno de rabia al ver eso.

- OIGAN! Que creen que están haciendo?- grito el joven.

- No te metas niño o te ira mal- hablo el mas alto.

- Suéltenla ahora les digo!

- Jajaja! Así? Y sino lo hacemos que harás gusano.

- No querrán saberlo….

- Mocoso ya veras!- el hombre se lanzo hacia Goku, pero este lo esquivo y golpeo su estomago, dejándolo inconciente, el otro sujeto al ver eso soltó a la joven y salio corriendo de ahí aterrado.

- Cobarde!- le grito el joven, luego se dirigió a la muchacha- te encuentras bien? No te hicieron daño?- le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- No…no, gracias por salvarme.

- No es nada, me llamo Goku, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mió Goku, yo soy Milk- en ese momento Goku noto que la joven llevaba el uniforme de su escuela.

- Vaya, vamos al mismo colegio, pero es extraño, nunca te había visto antes.

- Si, bueno es que es mi primer día, lo que sucede es que nos tuvimos que mudar a esta ciudad por asuntos del trabajo de mi padre.

- Ya veo, bueno si quieres ya que nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar, te puedo acompañar- dijo amablemente el joven.

- Si, muchas gracias, me sentiría mas segura ya que todavía estoy un poco asustada por lo que ocurrió.

- Entonces no se diga mas, vamos!

Mientras caminaban los jóvenes continuaban con la conversación.

- Y dime Milk, en que año estas?

- En el último.

- Vaya te debe haber costado dejar tu antiguo colegio para hacer solo un año en una ciudad que no conoces.

- No fue tan difícil a decir verdad, no tenia muchos amigos, así que…..

- Mmmm ya veo, bueno yo también voy en el ultimo año, capas y tenemos suerte de que nos toque el mismo salón.

- Si…..Goku eres muy fuerte, me dejaste impresionada- le dijo Milk cambiando de tema.

- Es que practico artes marciales, es lo que mas me gusta.

- Que bien! A mi también me gustan, y practico un poco también.

- Y entonces porque no te defendiste cuando te atacaron esos sujetos?

- En ese momento me paralice, sentí mucho miedo y mi cuerpo no reacciono.

- Solo tienes que tener confianza en ti y veras que el miedo se ira.

- Tú lo dices porque debes tener años de experiencia en artes marciales.

- Si la tengo, pero también siempre tuve confianza- Milk le sonrió dulcemente.

- Sabes eres muy bueno.

- Jejeje!- se rió nerviosamente Goku sonrojándose levemente- si quieres después de clases podemos practicar y ver tus condiciones, yo te enseñare a defenderte y no tener miedo.

- Enserio! Me encantaría!

Los jóvenes llegaron a la escuela y efectivamente a Milk le toco el mismo salón que a Goku.

- Que bien Milk, nos toco ir juntos- le dijo alegre Goku.

- Si es una buena noticia, así no me sentiré tan sola- no sabia porque pero a pesar de que recién lo conocía, Milk sentía que podía confiar en él.

- GOKU! Aquí estas, te estaba buscando- se escucho la voz de una chica detrás de ellos.

- Ah! Hola Bulma, como has estado?- saludo Goku.

- Eres un caso perdido, no te dignaste a llamarme ni una sola vez en todas las vacaciones!- le recriminaba la joven.

- Bueno….es que….este….- el joven no sabia que decir.

- Ya no importa, siempre es lo mismo, no se porque me quejo a estas alturas- Bulma miro a la joven que estaba junto a Goku- y ella quien es?- pregunto.

- Ah si! Déjenme presentarlas, Bulma ella es Milk, mi nueva amiga, Milk ella es Bulma mi amiga.

- Hola Milk, mucho gusto, eres nueva? Porque no te había visto antes- saludo Bulma.

- Si, así es, ingrese este año.

- Que bien, ahora no quiero ser descortés pero los dejo, tengo que ir a buscar al idiota de Vegeta…ashh! Ese es otro caso perdido, nos vemos en clases.

- Jajaja! Si adiós- saludo Goku.

- Adiós, un gusto Bulma- le dijo Milk.- es simpática- le dijo a Goku, una vez que Bulma se había ido.

- Lo crees? Jaja! Si Bulma es especial.

- Es tu novia?... disculpa no debí preguntar…..- Milk se puso roja.

- Jajaja! No te disculpes, y no, ella no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga y novia de mi mejor amigo, Vegeta, él es bastante serio y puede llegar a darte miedo a veces, pero es buena persona.

- Se nota que tienes muchos amigos.

- Me gusta hacer amistades, pero a decir verdad ellos dos son mis mejores amigos…..y vos, tenias muchos amigos en tu antiguo colegio?

- No muchos…

- Y algún novio?- Milk se sonrojo ante la pregunta- Jaja! No me tienes que contar si no quieres.

- No, no tenía novio, no era de las más bonitas ni populares en el colegio- pareció triste al decir eso.

- Yo no creo eso, eres muy bonita Milk, seguro tenias chicos detrás de ti.

- Me consideras bonita?...bueno gracias je…- la campana sonó en ese momento.

- Vamos Milk, sino llegaremos tarde.

- Si si.

Llegaron al salón donde ya se encontraba Bulma y un joven con cabellos en punta y una penetrante mirada seria.

- Ahí están Bulma y Vegeta, vamos con ellos.

- De acuerdo- se acercaron a los otros jóvenes.

- Que tal Vegeta, como andas?- le saludo Goku.

- Bien Goku, dime ya te inscribiste para las clases especiales de artes marciales?.

- Claro que si!, este año nos prepararemos bien para el campeonato, estoy seguro que será nuestro año de suerte.

- Si, este año les daremos una paliza a las sabandijas del la Golden Star High School- Vegeta observo a Milk con el seño fruncido cosa que asusto a la joven- quien es ella?- pregunto.

- Es Milk, mi nueva amiga, es nueva en la escuela.

- Un gusto- le dijo Milk a Vegeta.

- Si- solo dijo el joven.

El profesor entro en el salón. Goku se sentó alado de Vegeta y Milk alado de él.

- Buenos días, comenzaremos con las clases de matemáticas, soy el profesor Spencer, ahora saquen sus libros y comencemos- dijo el profesor.

- Oh no! Matemáticas, como odio las matemáticas!- dijo Goku con fastidio.

- No te gustan? A mi me encantan!- le dijo Milk.

- No es que no le gusten, es que es muy malo jaja!- se burlo Vegeta.

- No molestes Vegeta- se enojo el de cabellos alborotados.

- Si quieres Goku te puedo ayudar a comprender- le dijo Milk amablemente.

- Pues buena suerte, porque yo ya lo he intentado y no hubo caso- dijo Bulma entrando en la conversación.

- No cuesta nada intentarlo.

- Ustedes cuatro podrían hacer silencio!- les reprendió el profesor.

- Lo sentimos profesor- dijo Bulma.

- No interrumpan mas o me veré obligado a sacarlos de mi clase…..usted jovencita es nueva aquí, no?- dijo, dirigiéndose a Milk.

- Así es profesor.

- Bueno compórtese, me dieron buenas referencias de su antiguo colegio, no estropee eso.

- Si profesor- dijo avergonzada la joven.

- Esta bien prosigamos…- las clases continuaron, los cuatro amigos se quedaron callados durante el resto de la clase, no querían empezar mal el año, así paso la jornada y con ella el primer día de su ultimo año en el colegio.

- Vamos a lo de Raditz a tomar algo- dijo Vegeta.

- Quien es Raditz?- pregunto Milk.

- Él es mi hermano, tiene un bar cerca de aquí, siempre vamos después de clases- le dijo Goku.

- Dale Milk, vamos!- le dijo Bulma.

- Esta bien.

Así los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el bar del hermano de Goku. Vegeta y Bulma caminaban, unos pasos mas adelante que Goku y Milk, abrazados.

- Son una linda pareja, Bulma es muy bonita- le comento Milk a Goku.

- Si, ellos siempre se gustaron, pero ambos son muy tercos, y no querían reconocerlo.

- Ambos son muy buenos, pero Vegeta si que asusta.

- Jaja! Te lo advertí- se reía Goku. Pronto ya estaban en el bar.

- Que tal Raditz, como andas?- saludo Bulma.

- Ah! Son ustedes, pues muy bien, como les ha ido en el comienzo de su ultimo año en el colegio?.

- Aburrido, como siempre- dijo Vegeta, con su típica expresión.

- Jajaj! Y donde esta mi hermanito?

- Supongo que ya viene, iban detrás de nosotros dijo Bulma y en eso entran Goku y Milk.

- Que tal hermanito!

- Hola Raditz, todo bien?

- Si, hoy se lleno, parece que todo el colegio decidieron venir- observo a la joven que estaba junto a su hermano- y dime quien es esa preciosura, acaso es tu novia?- Goku y Milk se sonrojaron.

- Pero que dices, ella es mi nueva amiga, es nueva en el colegio, se llama Milk.

- Es un gusto conocerte- saludo la joven.

- El gusto es mió…siéntense enseguida les traigo algo de beber.

Los jóvenes se acomodaron en una mesa, Raditz les llevo cuatro refrescos.

- Aquí tienen.

- Gracias hermano- Raditz se retiro.

- Dime Milk, porque decidieron cambiarse a esta ciudad?- pregunto Bulma.

- Bueno, mi padre es comerciante, se especializa en el área de la construcción, teníamos un negocio en la ciudad, pero en el ultimo año empezó a decaer, tuvimos que vender la tienda, fue muy duro porque apenas si teníamos para comer, mi tía que vive en esta ciudad le hablo de una empresa que necesitaba personal porque iban a lanzarse al mercado de la construcción, mi padre se presento y quedo, así que tuvimos que mudarnos.

-Vaya debió ser muy duro para vos- dijo Goku.

- Lo fue, porque aunque no éramos ricos, vivíamos bien y cómodamente, pero bueno eso quedo atrás, por suerte mi padre consiguió este trabajo.

- Y dime cual es la empresa para la que trabaja ahora?- pregunto Bulma.

- Es Capsule Corp.

- Que? Enserio lo dices, que coincidencia, es la empresa de mi familia.

- Vaya si que es una coincidencia.

- Ahora que lo dices mi padre me había dicho que empezarían a trabajar en un nuevo sector, pero yo no le preste atención.

Los jóvenes siguieron hablando y conociendo mas cosas sobre Milk, así como ella de los demás. La tarde comenzó a caer.

- Dios mió! Miren la hora, mi padre debe estar preocupado, debí estar en casa hace horas!- dijo preocupada Milk.

- Tranquila Milk yo te acompaño hasta tu casa y le explico a tu padre- le dijo Goku.

- No quiero molestarte Goku.

- No lo haces, lo hago con gusto.

- Acepta Milk, es peligroso que te vayas sola a tu casa- dijo Bulma.

- Si podría pasarte lo de esta mañana- le dijo Goku.

- Que le ocurrió?- pregunto Vegeta.

- Cuando iba para el colegio, la encontré siendo atacada por dos hombres.

- Que horror!- dijo Bulma.

- Si pero por suerte apareció Goku y me salvo.

- Jeje! No fue nada- decía el joven con su mano detrás de la cabeza- bueno vamos?

- De acuerdo, adiós Bulma, adiós Vegeta, nos vemos mañana- saludo la joven.

- Si, adiós- dijeron ambos jóvenes. Cuando se habían alejado Bulma miro a Vegeta contenta.

- Hacen linda pareja, no lo crees Veggie?

- Y yo que se…..

- Pero que poco romántico eres- dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero aun así me quieres igual- le dijo tomándola por la cintura.

- Pues claro!- Bulma rodeo el cuello de su novio con sus brazos y lo beso- bueno vamos, que sino también se preocuparan en casa.

- Está bien.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Milk caminaban por la calle, ambos iban callados, Goku se sentía muy bien en compañía de ella y no sabia bien porque ya que apenas la conocía. Después de caminar un buen rato, llegaron a la casa de Milk.

- Bueno esta es mi casa, gracias por acompañarme Goku.

- No es nada, de veras no quieres que entre y le explique a tu papá donde estuviste?

- No es necesario, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de eso.

- Como quieras….. Milk te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si dime.

- Bueno es que en todo este tiempo, vos no nombraste a tu madre….acaso ella no vive con ustedes?

- No, mi madre falleció cuando yo era una niña, me crió mi padre solo.

- Lo siento Milk.

- Esta bien, a decir verdad no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, mi papá dice que soy idéntica a ella, y es verdad por las fotos que he visto.

- Y de que murió?

- De una enfermedad Terminal, nunca se supo bien que fue, pero empezó a decaer y al poco tiempo murió.

- Siento escuchar eso.

- Bueno, es hora de que entre, nos vemos mañana en el colegio y gracias de nuevo por salvarme.

- Ya te dije que no fue nada, creo que dejaremos para mañana las clases de artes marciales.

- Es cierto!, si me parece bien, vos me enseñas a luchar, y yo te ayudo con matemáticas.

- Es un trato- Goku le sonrió.

- Hasta mañana Goku.

- Si, que descanses Milk- Goku saludo a Milk y se fue a su casa.

- Bueno ahora a enfrentarme a mi papa- Milk ingreso a su casa- hola papá ya llegue!

- MILK! Donde estabas, llame a la escuela, a tu tía, y ya estaba a punto de llamar a la policía. Estaba muy preocupado, exijo que me digas donde estuviste.

- Lo siento mucho papá, no quise preocuparte, se me paso la hora, es que fuimos con unos amigos a tomar unos refrescos y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que se me hizo.

- Así que ya tienes amigos.

- Si, son muy buenas personas, adivina la hija de los dueños de Capsule Corp. va conmigo al colegio, se llama Bulma y es mi amiga, es muy simpática.

- Vaya no sabia que asistía a ese colegio, bueno me alegro de que te adaptaras bien a tu nuevo colegio, pero la próxima vez que tardes en llegar a casa, avísame donde te encuentras así no me preocupo tanto.

- Si papi te prometo que lo haré.

- Bueno ahora sentémonos a cenar.

- Ya regreso solo iré a cambiarme el uniforme y bajo a cenar contigo.

Milk y su padre cenaron y conversaron de su día, ella en el colegio y el en el trabajo. Junto y lavo los platos, fue al baño cepillo sus dientes, peino su cabello y se puso la pijama.

Se recostó en su cama, se encontraba cansada, pero no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en como había conocido a Goku, como la salvo, la presento como su amiga y apenas se conocían, le caía muy bien, nunca antes se había sentido así con un _chico "creo que me va a gustar vivir en esta ciudad después de todo"_ pensó la joven cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el sueño la envuelva lentamente.

/

Y que les pareció?  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, como ya saben es un UA, trate de mantener las personalidades, pero puede que varié un poco. Bueno espero lo disfruten.

Dragon Ball no me pertenece.

/

CAPITULO 2

Goku llego a su casa después de haber acompañado a Milk, sus padres ya estaban cenando, no lo esperaron porque ya sabían como era, se la pasaba metido con sus amigos en el bar de su hermano y era difícil saber a que hora llegaría.

- Ya llegue!...mmmm huele rico! Muero de hambre.

- Primero te cambias, luego te sentaras con nosotros a cenar- hablo su padre.

- Si- le dio un beso a su madre y subió a cambiarse, después de un rato bajo y se sentó con sus padres a cenar.

- Y dime hijo, como estuvo el primer día de clases?- pregunto su madre.

- Como todos los otros, aburrido, pero hice una nueva amiga, es muy buena, ingreso hoy a la escuela, pero la encontré de camino por casualidad- decía entusiasmado el joven.

- Vaya te ves muy contento hablando de ella- le dijo su mama con una sonrisa picara.

- Bueno es….te parece?...bueno es que si lo estoy.

- Jaja! Eres un tonto para ciertas cosas hijo- se burlo su padre.

- No te entiendo, pero no importa, estoy feliz de tener una nueva amiga.

- Dime una cosa Goku, ya te inscribiste en las clases de artes marciales?

- Si papá, Vegeta y yo ya lo hicimos, este año será duro ya que la competencia es mas peleada, pero entrenaremos mucho para poder ganar.

- Eso espero, nuestra academia tendría gran prestigio.

- Pero papá la academia es la mas grande e importante de la ciudad!

- Deseo expandir el negocio a otras ciudades, abrir sucursales, entiendes?

- Si y me parece una excelente idea.

Goku termino de cenar, junto su plato, se despidió de sus padres y subió a su habitación, estaba cansado, se desvistió quedando solamente en bóxer, como a él le gustaba dormir. Recostado en su cama, el rostro de Milk se aparecía una y otra vez en su mente, recordando su encuentro, y como termino siendo su amiga. Pero había algo mas, algo lejos de comprender, Goku no era muy experto en cuestiones de chicas, nunca tuvo novia y a decir verdad no le interesaba tampoco, él solo pensaba en las artes marciales, en pelear y demostrar que era el mas fuerte.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor en su pecho "_maldición otra vez ese dolor_" pensó, Goku se dirigió al baño y tomo del botiquín una caja que contenía calmantes, los tenia para cuando después de un largo entrenamiento o en los combates mismo, se lesionara, pero últimamente los consumía para calmar ese dolor.

Goku no le daba importancia, ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus padres. Tomo uno de los calmantes y regreso a la cama, donde se durmió casi de inmediato.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y la rutina se repetía, levantarse, ducharse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

- Buenos días hermanito!- saludo Raditz.

- Raditz, que haces aquí?

- Que no viva más acá, no quiere decir que no pueda venir a desayunar de vez en cuando- le dijo ofendido.

- Si, lo siento no quise decir eso.

- Toma Goku, tu desayuno, hijo te ves pálido, te encuentras bien?- dijo su madre.

- Si mamá, me encuentro perfectamente, serán impresiones tuyas.

- Como digas, si te sientes bien te creo, termina rápido el desayuno o llegaras tarde y hoy no puedo llevarte.

- No te preocupes mamá, yo lo llevo- dijo Raditz.

- Gracias hijo, pero no tienes clases hoy?

- No, están dando una conferencia en la universidad que no es para los alumnos, así que no tengo clases. Raditz estudiaba para ser un medico clínico como su madre.

- Ya veo, bueno me voy al hospital, nos vemos Raditz, Goku, se cuidan.

- Adiós mama- dijeron a la vez, les dio un beso a cada uno y se retiro.

- Bueno ya estoy listo, vamos- dijo Goku.

- De acuerdo- ambos subieron al auto de Raditz y marcharon rumbo al colegio.

- Raditz, quisiera pasar a buscar a Milk, no quiero que se vaya sola hasta el colegio.

- Como quieras…se ve que te gusta esa chica- dijo con una sonrisita.

- No digas tonterías, es mi amiga…

- Jaja! Luego me dirás que tengo razón.

- Es por acá- le dijo Goku para cambiar de tema. Llegaron a la casa, el joven bajo del auto y el timbre de la casa de su amiga. Espero un minuto antes de que le abran la puerta, Goku se impresiono al ver aquel hombre, era imponente y algo aterrador.

- Si, quien eres tu?- pregunto aquel hombre.

- Ho…hola, me nombre es Goku, soy compañero de Milk, ella se encuentra, pase a buscarla par ir al colegio.

- AH! Tu eres Goku, Milk me hablo de ti, debo darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi niña!- El hombre le da un apretón de mano en agradecimiento.

- No tiene que agradecer nada.

- Aun así, pasa Milk esta terminando de arreglarse.

- Muchas gracias- ambos ingresaron al hogar, se veía un poco desordenado, era claro que se habían mudado hace poco.

- Milk! Apresúrate, aquí te buscan- grito su padre- toma asiento, discúlpame que te deje pero sino no llego a tiempo al trabajo, siéntete como en tu casa.

- Muchas gracias, y fue un gusto conocerle.

- El gusto fue mío, espero verte seguido por aquí, bien adiós- así el padre de Milk se retiro dejando solo a Goku.

- Papá, quien es?. Decía Milk bajando las escaleras- Goku? Que sorpresa!

- Hola Milk, es que me trajo mi hermano y pensé en buscarte para ir juntos al colegio, no quería que fueras sola.

- Hay Goku, muchas gracias, eres muy amable….mi padre ya se fue?

- Asi es, es un hombre imponente, debo confesar que me dio un poco de miedo.

- Jaja! Si mi papá puede parecer aterrador pero es muuuyyy bueno.

- Ya lo creo, bueno estas lista?

- Si, vamos- salieron de la casa y subieron en el auto de Raditz.

- Hola Raditz, buen día- saludo amablemente la joven.

- Hola Milk, buen día para ti también. Vamos que sino llegaran tarde.

El auto marcho y en unos pocos minutos ya estaban en el colegio.

- Gracias hermano.

- Si muchas gracias por traernos Raditz.

- No hay problema chicos, que tengan un buen día, nos vemos.

- Adiós- dijeron ambos una vez fuera del auto.

- Entremos Milk, sino nos dejaran afuera!- ambos ingresaron al colegio encontrándose con Bulma y Vegeta.

- Que tal chicos- saludo el de cabellos alborotados.

- Hola Goku, hola Milk, veo que vinieron juntos, ya se hace una costumbre verlos tan juntitos- dijo Bulma pícaramente. Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Es que como me traía mi hermano pensé en buscar a Milk para que no venga sola.

- No tienes que explicar nada Goku, era solo un comentario.

- Hoy empezamos con los entrenamientos, estoy ansioso por eso- le dijo Vegeta.

- Sii, yo también!- sonó la campana.

- Vamos que no quiero que nos reten otra vez- dijo Milk.

Ingresaron al salón, y se ubicaron en los asientos de siempre, tenían clases de literatura, luego de ciencias y mas tarde de historia. La jornada fue intensa pero no para Goku y Vegeta, quienes estaban muy emocionados por empezar con los entrenamientos.

- Que te parece Milk si vamos a ver a los chicos en sus entrenamientos- dijo Bulma.

- Si, esta bien, será emocionante porque me encantan las artes marciales.

- Enserio? Y porque no te inscribes?

- No lo se, no creo ser muy buena, nunca tome clases ni tuve un maestro, aprendí sola.

- Dile a Goku que te enseñe.

- Si, él ya me dijo que lo haría.

- Que bien! Vamos Milk que ya deben de estar por comenzar!.

Ambas amigas corrieron hacia el gimnasio, donde se encontraban sus amigos a punto de empezar con los entrenamientos. Se acomodaron en las tribunas.

- Vaya este año hay chicos muy guapos!- comento Bulma toda entusiasmada.

- Que no estas con Vegeta?

- Pero eso no me impide mirar a otros, o si?, es algo inofensivo- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- No lo se, supongo que si.

- Dime Milk, has tenido novio alguna vez?

- No, nunca…..

- Pero porque, si eres muy bonita!

- Supongo que los chicos no opinaban lo mismo- dijo media triste.

- Debe ser porque eran unos idiotas además de ciegos.

- Pero no me importaba, porque a decir verdad no me interesaba tener novio.

- Y ahora?

- Que quieres decir?- Milk no comprendía lo que Bulma quería decirle.

- Digo, capas que ahora si quieres tener novio…te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si claro.

- A ti te gusta Goku?

- Que dices!...no…no se….

- No sabes, a mi me parece que si, pero no te das cuenta, igual él, déjame decirte que hacen una pareja hermosa!

- Hay Bulma que cosas dices….cambiemos de tema, si?, estoy un poco incomoda con eso.

- Que no te de pena Milk, Goku es un chico muy lindo, pero bueno si no quieres hablar de eso, lo dejamos.

- Si mejor, mira ya comenzaron.

- Si, que bien, veremos en que condiciones están.

Mientras tanto con Goku y Vegeta…

- Oye Goku, te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálido y agitado.

- Si estoy bien, creo que el calentamiento me agoto un poco.

- Eso crees? Entonces deberías entrenar más, sino no rendirás.

- Lo se, no te preocupes, pienso entrenar todos los días.

- Eso me gusta, yo también lo haré, somos los mejores y este año lo demostraremos.

- Si!...mira allá están Milk y Bulma, parece que vinieron a ver los combates.

- Dime una cosa, te gusta Milk?

- Vos también con eso, Raditz me pregunto lo mismo y yo….este…en realidad no se.

- Jajaja! Pues a mi se me hace que si, y creo que a ella también le gustas.

- Concentrémonos en los combates, si- Goku estaba un poco incomodo con ese asunto también.

- Como quieras, mira te toca, acaba con él Goku y demuestra que nosotros dos seremos los que vayamos a competir.

- Si…..- Goku empezó a sentir unas pequeñas molestias en su pecho, pero no quiso darle importancia.

- Comiencen!- grito el entrenador.

Ambos comenzaron Goku era un gran luchador, claro la habilidad venia de familia, su padre era un gran luchador también.

- Vaya Goku es realmente bueno en el combate- dijo Milk.

-Si y eso que es entrenamiento, deberías verlo en alguna competencia de verdad, él y Vegeta son los mejores.

La molestia en el pecho de Goku se hacia mas intensa, comenzaba a dolerle mas y mas, sudaba mucho y estaba muy agitado, dio un golpe torpe ya que la vista se le nublo, su contrincante lo esquivo y golpeo con fuerza a Goku quien cayo desmayado.

- GOKU!- grito Milk quien salio corriendo hacia él, seguida de Bulma.

- No puede ser que se haya desmayado con ese golpe- dijo incrédulo Vegeta. Milk llego donde Goku, tomándolo en sus brazos, sacudiéndolo un poco.

- Goku, Goku, despierta- le decía la joven.

- Jovencita tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo el entrenador.

-Si, si- Vegeta cargo a su amigo y lo llevo a la enfermería, Milk y Bulma iban con él.

- Que le habrá pasado, ese golpe no debería haber dejado inconciente a Goku- dijo preocupada Bulma. Lo recostaron en la camilla.

- Bueno se encuentra bien, solo hay que dejarlo descansar, ya despertara- dijo el medico luego de examinarlo.

- Que bueno- dijo Bulma.

- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, vamos que no me gusta este lugar- dijo Vegeta.

- Si, esta bien.

- Yo prefiero quedarme a esperar que despierte- dijo Milk.

- Como quieras, vamos Bulma- Vegeta y Bulma se retiraron, dejando sola a Milk con Goku. Después de casi una hora comenzó a despertarse.

- Hmmm…que paso?- dijo confundido.

- Goku despertaste!, te desmayaste- le dijo Milk.

- Milk?...como que me desmaye, no recuerdo nada, yo estaba luchando.

- Si bueno, recibiste un golpe que te dejo inconciente.

- Un golpe? Eso es imposible! Y cuanto estuve inconciente?

- Una hora más o menos.

- Te quedaste aquí todo este tiempo?

- Si, no me sentiría aliviada dejándote aquí sin que despertaras.

- Gracias Milk, eres una gran amiga.

- Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, si?

- No hace falta, ya hiciste mucho por mí- Goku trato de incorporarse pero seguía mareado.

- Ves, deja que te ayude.

- Esta bien.- Milk ayudo a Goku a incorporarse, después de unos minutos ya se sentía mejor y podía caminar. Iban camino a la casa de Goku conversando.

- Que será lo que te sucedió Goku?

- No lo se, pero no debe haber sido gran cosa, seguro es porque era el primer entrenamiento y estaba falto de ritmo.

- Si tú lo dices…..me preocupe bastante.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte- Milk le sonrió.

- Eres bueno en la lucha, me dejaste impresionada!

- Jejej! Viene de familia, mi padre también es un gran luchador, él tiene junto al padre de Vegeta una academia de artes marciales, es la mas grande de la ciudad.

- Vaya, ya veo entonces de donde se conocen ustedes dos.

- Así es, somos amigos desde muy pequeños, al igual que Bulma, porque su empresa le suministra desde siempre las más avanzadas herramientas para la lucha y el entrenamiento, así que los tres somos amigos desde chicos.

- Que lindo! Yo nunca tuve una amistad así….

- No digas eso, ahora la tienes.

- Si y estoy muy contenta de haberlos conocido, sobre todo a ti.

- A mi también me alegra haberte conocido Milk, eres muy buena y especial.

- Goku, me haces sonrojar!

-No tiene nada de malo decir la verdad…..

- Vos también eres bueno y especial.

- Jeje!.. Milk quiero pedirte un favor.

- Dime, puedes contar conmigo.

- No le digas nada de lo que ocurrió a mis padres.

- Esta bien, pero puedo saber porque?

- Es que no quiero preocuparlos por una tontería- decía no muy convencido.

- Mmmm esta bien, como digas, pero creo que deberías decírselo.

- Gracias…mira ya llegamos, esta es mi casa.

- Es muy bonita.

- No mas que tú….- Goku no se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

- Que dijiste?

- He…este…que eres bonita- decía nervioso y con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Enserio lo crees?

- Claro que si, la verdad no se que me pasa pero desde que te conocí, no dejo de pensar en vos.

- Goku…a mi me pasa lo mismo- Goku tomo una de las manos de Milk, se acerco lentamente a ella, a su rostro, deseaba besarla y eso hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

- Mamá!...como estas?- dijo muy nervioso Goku.

- Hola Goku, que tal tu día?- Decía sonriente la madre del joven, quien se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo, ya que ambos jóvenes estaban muy sonrojados.

- Y quien es esta linda jovencita?

- Ella es Milk, mi amiga ya te hable de ella anoche, recuerdas?

- Ah!, claro un gusto conocerte.

- Mucho gusto señora.

- Pasen, ya regreso Goku, justo iba a comprar algo para la merienda.

- Esta bien.

- Pasa linda, siéntete como en tu casa, ahora regreso.

- Muchas gracias señora.

- Por favor llámame Victoria, que señora suena viejo, no?- y le sonrió.

- Si…no fue mi intención….- decía Milk avergonzada.

- Lo se linda, bueno ya regreso- Goku y Milk ingresaron a la casa, era muy bonita y amplia.

- Es realmente muy linda tu casa Goku.

- Gracias mamá se esfuerza en mantenerla así.

- Es una mujer muy bonita y joven.

- Lo se jejej!

- Goku, como te sientes? Estas mejor?- Milk aun seguía preocupada por lo ocurrido.

- Claro, ya te dije que no es la gran cosa, fue debido a la falta de entrenamiento, a propósito, quieres empezar ahora?

- Me encantaría, pero creo que debemos esperar, acabas de recuperarte.

- No pasa nada Milk, por última vez no te preocupes.

- No puedo evitarlo…

- Eres demasiado buena…- dijo acercándose a ella.

- Goku creo que…deberíamos olvidar lo que paso o mejor dicho lo que iba a pasar, no me siento preparada aun- Goku se sintió mal por eso, porque pensaba que Milk solo lo veía como a un amigo y nada mas, en cambio él sentía cosas por ella que iban mas allá de la amistad.

- Como quieras, no fue nada igual, no crees?

- No lo se, es muy pronto, apenas si nos conocemos.

- Esta bien Milk, es asunto olvidado.

- De acuerdo…- Milk por dentro se sentía mal, ¿Por qué deseaba que Goku le dijera que no la olvidaría? Que se moría de ganas de besarla, como ella lo sentía, sentía unos deseos enormes de besar aquel joven hombre que tenia enfrente, pero era cierto apenas se conocían, lo mejor era olvidarse…por ahora.

- Cuando venga mi madre le diré que iremos a la academia a entrenar.

- Te parece que es el lugar indicado? Me da mucha vergüenza, porque no se si soy buena ya que nunca tuve un maestro o alguien que me enseñase, aprendí sola.

- Bueno, podemos ir al bosque, hay un lugar muy bonito, yo de vez en cuando voy ahí para estar solo y meditar.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor por ahora.- en eso se escucha bajar a alguien por las escaleras.

- Papá? Que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la academia- dijo Goku.

- Hoy me quede porque tenia asuntos que resolver, y aproveche para descansar- hablo el padre de Goku.

- Papá déjame presentarte a mi amiga Milk…Milk él es mi padre, Bardock.

- Es un gusto conocerle señor- Milk estaba sorprendida del parecido de su amigo con su padre, eran idénticos, solo se diferenciaban porque el padre tenia una cicatriz en una mejilla.

- Un placer jovencita, Goku ella es la chica de la que nos hablaste anoche?

- Así es papá.

- Es muy bonita, tienes buen gusto jaja!- los jóvenes se ruborizaron.

- Papá! Que dices.

- Jajaj! Ya no te enfades, dime donde esta tu madre?

- Salio a comprar algo para la merienda.

- Ah cierto me lo dijo, bueno estaré en el estudio si me necesitan, un placer de nuevo conocerte Milk.

- Muchas gracias, un gusto- dijo cordialmente la joven. Bardock se retiro dejando nuevamente solos a los jóvenes.

- Vaya Goku eres idéntico a tu padre!

- Si, si no fuera por su cicatriz seriamos iguales, ya que él no se ve para nada viejo.

- Jaja! Si, y que le paso?

- Fue en una competencia, el sujeto con el cual peleaba estaba casi derrotado, entonces como ultimo recurso saco una navaja que tenía y lo hirió, y como estaba prohibido usar armas lo descalificaron, mi padre salio vencedor y campeón.

- Debe ser muy fuerte tu papá!

- Si que lo es.

- Mi padre era luchador, pero a mi madre no le gustaba, así que cuando se casaron y yo nací, mi padre abandono las artes marciales para siempre.

- Entonces de él sacaste el gusto por la lucha y si tu padre era hábil, seguro tu también lo serás- la madre de Goku llego en ese momento de hacer sus compras.

- Goku! No le has ofrecido nada a tu amiga, pero que modales son esos!

- Hee…..

- No se preocupe seño…digo Victoria.

- Claro que me preocupo, que pensaras de nosotros sino.

- Mamá no exageres.

- Bueno, pero te quedas, compre unas ricas masitas.

- Es que ya nos íbamos mamá- dijo un poco fastidioso Goku.

- Vamos es un rato…

- Esta bien, vamos Goku solo será un rato- le dijo Milk- así los jóvenes merendaron y conversaron con la madre de Goku.

- Bueno ya nos vamos, sino se hará de noche y no podremos practicar.

- Esta bien, se cuidan, Milk regresa cuando quieras linda, eres bienvenida en esta casa.

- Muchas gracias Victoria, fue un placer, adiós.

- Adiós mamá- Goku y Milk salieron de la casa camino al bosque, caminaron un buen rato, hasta llegar al lugar que Goku había dicho.

- Que hermoso lugar!- dijo Milk fascinada con la belleza natural del lugar.

- Si, este lugar siempre me trae paz, siempre que puedo vengo aquí y me quedo largo tiempo meditando…te digo un secreto?

- Dime…

- Nunca le dije a nadie de este lugar, es mi pequeño espacio cundo necesito estar solo, hay algo de aquí que me trae sosiego, es un lugar mágico.

- Quieres decir que soy la única que he venido aquí contigo?

- Así es, no se porque pero ciento que puedo compartirlo todo contigo, incluso mi pequeño espacio.

- No se que decir Goku, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, yo siento lo mismo, desde el momento en que te conocí, supe que podría confiar en ti, compartirlo todo, como dijiste.

Estaban solos, era el momento para ellos, pero por alguna razón ninguno se animo, Goku pensaba que Milk no quería, y no deseaba aprovecharse de ella, eso jamás! Y Milk deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo pero no podía aprovecharse del momento.

- Bueno que te parece si me enseñas lo que sabes hacer- dijo Goku, cortando con el silencio que se había formado.

- Como?

- Que me enseñes lo que sabes acerca de la lucha, tu postura, tus técnicas…

- Ah! Sisi claro.

- Empecemos, atácame!

- Esta bien, prepárate- Milk tomo posición de pelea y se fue contra Goku, daba golpes y patadas muy elegantes que eran fácilmente bloqueadas por Goku, el cansancio se apodero rápido de ella ya que hace tiempo no entrenaba, pero aun así siguió con el combate, se sentía muy bien, le encantaban la lucha, las artes marciales, se estaba divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacia.

- Vaya Milk, no lo haces nada mal, eras muy buena.

- Tu lo crees- Milk lanzo su puño el cual Goku atrapo, atrayéndola hacia el.

- Claro que lo creo

Estaban muy juntos, sus respiraciones se veían agitadas por el entrenamiento, sus corazones comenzaban a latir fuertemente al sentirse tan cerca, no resistieron el impulso de sus deseos, Goku lentamente se acerco a Milk quien cerro sus ojos casi por inercia, el joven poso sus labios en los de ella, Milk sintió el contacto y se estremeció por completo, abrió un poco su boca, para que tenga mejor acceso a ella, Goku comprendió e intensificó el beso, soltó la muñeca de Milk y tomo su cintura con ambas manos, Milk rodeo su cuello con los brazos, el beso se profundizaba, sus lenguas exploraban cada rincón de sus bocas, jugueteaban entre ellas, haciendo sentir a los jóvenes un sin fin de sentimientos que jamás habían experimentado. Poco a poco Goku fue abandonando el beso.

- Milk….- susurro.

- Dime Goku- dijo en el mismo tono.

- Creo que te amo…

- Yo también, creo que te amo- Goku volvió a besar a Milk pero en ese momento el dolor en el pecho volvió, incluso mucho mas fuerte que las veces anteriores, le costaba respirar y comenzó a toser incesantemente, cayo al suelo de rodillas, siendo sujetado por una muy preocupada Milk.

- Goku, que te ocurre, dime por favor!

- No lo se, me duele el pecho- a Goku le costaba hablar ya que la tos se intensificaba a cada instante, hasta que al destaparse la boca vio que en su mano habia sangre.

- Es sangre!- grito alarmada Milk.

- Que…que me ocurre- Goku estaba muy asustado, eso jamás le habia pasado, y el dolor que sentía lejos de irse se intensificaba a cada momento.

- Por Dios! Goku que te ocurre!, déjame llevarte a tu casa…

- Milk no me sueltes, no me dejes…

- Shh, no digas nada, debes ahorrar energía, yo estoy aquí.

- No puedo respirar…

- Cálmate, yo te ayudare, no te dejare confía en mi!

- Confió en vos- Milk ayudo a Goku a incorporarse, la tos habia cesado y eso era algo bueno. Pasó un brazo del joven por su cuello y así se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa de Goku.

- Pronto llegaremos, no te preocupes.

- Me duele mucho el pecho, no puedo respirar con facilidad…

- Ya estamos cerca, por favor aguanta Goku- un minuto después ya estaban en la casa de Goku, Milk abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie.

- Victoriaa! Hola, hay alguien?- grito Milk desesperada.

- Milk? Eres tu?- Victoria salía de la cocina, alarmándose por lo que vio.

- Goku! Que le paso?

- Estábamos entrenando y de un momento a otro se empezó a sentir mal, le duele el pecho y le cuesta respirar- le explico Milk.

- No…no es nada grave- dijo Goku como pudo.

- No hables mi niño, ayúdame a recostarlo en el sofá Milk.

- Si, si- ambas recostaron al joven en el sofá

- Iré por mis cosas para poder examinarlo, quédate con él.

- Si, de acuerdo- dijo Milk. Victoria salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

- No sabia que tu madre era medica.

- No me lo preguntaste jaj…hay!- se quejo Goku.

- No hables, pronto te sentirás mejor…

- Te amo…- Milk sonrió.

- Yo también te amo, me di cuenta de ello, y jamás te dejare solo, cuenta conmigo para todo, yo estaré a tu lado.

- Gracias, se que lo estarás, y yo también estaré a tu lado siempre- Milk se agacho y beso los labios de su amor, tiernamente. En ese momento llego la mamá de Goku, quien llego a ver el beso.

- Parece que ya te sientes mejor hijo- dijo sonriente.

- Mamá…..hee..

- Disculpe Victoria, yo….- ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

- Descuiden no tienen que decir nada, me alegra que se quieran, ella es una joven muy especial, no es así Goku?, ya veo porque te enamoraste de ella, me encanta la parejita que hacen!- decía toda contenta Victoria.

- Gracias mamá, me alegra que te guste.

- Pero claro hijo!, bueno ahora a examinarte.

- No es necesario, ya me siento mejor…

- Goku deja que te examine, que te sientas mejor no quiere decir que lo estés, además…- Goku miro a Milk, ella sabia que no quería que cuente nada acerca de lo ocurrido- …además, no cuesta nada, no?

- Esta bien, no me queda otro remedio.

- A ver hijo…- su madre lo examino de pies a cabeza- pues parece que no tienes nada, pero igualmente me gustaría que vayas a la clínica, y te realizare algunos estudios.

- Hay no! Mamá, ya dijiste que no tengo nada, así que no es necesario.

- Esta bien, pero si te vuelve a ocurrir, no te me escapas.

- Bueno ya que estas mejor, me iré, ya es tarde- dijo Milk.

- Esta bien, deja que te llevo.

- Eso no, aun estás débil, yo la llevare- dijo su madre.

- Esta bien, bueno Milk, nos vemos en la escuela….adiós.

- Si…adiós.

- Te espero en el auto, así pueden despedirse- Victoria les guiño el ojo y se fue.

- Enserio te encuentras bien?

- Si Milk, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes que si llego a sentirme mal otra vez iré al medico.

- Eso espero, lo que te paso no es normal, y me asusto bastante.

- No quise asustarte- Goku abraza a Milk quien rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Goku.

- Lo se, bueno será mejor que me vaya, no quiero hacer esperar a tu mamá.

- Por mi no te dejaría ir nunca- decía con una sonrisa.

- Y yo no me apartaría nunca de tu lado, pero debo irme.

- Espera, antes de irte…

- Que pasa?

- Quieres ser mi novia?- Milk sonrió.

- Claro que quiero!

- Jeje!, bueno ahora si puedes irte, pero no sin antes darme un beso de despedida- decía divertido. Se dieron un interminable beso y se despidieron, Goku siguió observando hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista, luego subió a su habitación a descansar, con el bello rostro de su novia en mente.

Milk llego a su casa muy contenta, pero también preocupada por lo que le había ocurrido a su ahora novio. _"Que te ocurre Goku? Espero no sea nada grave_" pensó la joven.

/

Espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, contiene lemon, es la primera vez que escribo lemon, así que quedan advertidos.  
Que lo disfruten

DBZ no me pertenece.

/

CAPITULO 3

Los días y los meses pasaban en la preparatoria, Bulma y Vegeta habían quedado sorprendidos por la noticia, aunque no mucho ya que pensaban que era cuestión de tiempo a que esos dos se dieran cuenta de que se gustaban- parece que estuvieron destinados a encontrarse- les dijo Bulma en una ocasión. Y era cierto, desde ese primer momento en que se encontraron, no habían dejado de pensar el uno del otro, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que se habían enamorado.

Milk lo supo cuando sintió perder a Goku, el dolor de verlo sufrir de eso modo, el temor de que algo malo le sucediese y no volverlo a ver, fueron suficientes para que supiera cuanto lo amaba. Y Goku, él lo supo desde el primer momento, pero era algo nuevo para él, reconocerlo no era nada fácil, pero la amaba, verla en peligro, el querer protegerla sin siquiera conocerla y el hecho de que estaba presente en su mente día y noche eran indicios de ello, de que la amaba con toda el alma.

Goku ya no sintió los dolores, el entrenamiento iba de la mejor manera posible, él y Vegeta finalmente habían quedado para ser los representantes del colegio en los campeonatos intercolegiales. Los meses que se avecinaban iban a ser realmente intensos para nuestros amigos.

- Pensar que faltan solamente dos meses para el campeonato, estoy muy ansioso, ya quiero que llegue- decía Goku, quien estaba junto a sus amigos y su novia en el bar de su hermano, tomando unos refrescos.

- Calma Goku, aun debes practicar un poco mas, ya veras como se pasan rápido estos meses- le dijo Milk.

- Eso espero, me he preparado muy duro para esta ocasión.

- No hay nada de que temer, este año es nuestro, estoy seguro- Dijo un confiado Vegeta.

- Como estas tan seguro de eso Vegeta?- Dijo Bulma.

- No lo se, solo lo presiento.

- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta, ustedes han entrenado muy duro todo este tiempo, seguro ganaran- dijo Milk.

- Y tu Milk, al final no competirás?- le pregunto Bulma.

- No, no me siento preparada aun.

- Pero déjame decirte Bulma que Milk es muy hábil, ha aprendido muy rápido todo lo que le he enseñado., estoy seguro de que será una gran luchadora- decía Goku con orgullo.

- Jaja! Ya veo, y tu Goku con las clases de matemáticas, que tal te va?

- Pues bien…

- Si Bulma, no se porque decías que no había caso con él, aprendió bastante rápido- dijo Milk.

- Es que todo lo que me dices, se me queda grabado- le dijo Goku.

- Hay Goku…- Milk se sonroja y le da un pequeño beso.

- Ashh! Pero que empalagosos son!- dijo Vegeta.

- Lo que pasa es que tu eres el anti-romanticismo en persona, nunca demuestras nada- le recrimino Bulma.

- No necesito hacer esas cosas para que sepas que te amo.

- Hay Veggie! Lo se- Bulma lo abraza- pero de vez en cuando no esta mal ser un poco romántico.

- Hump como sea, y otra cosa, no me gusta que me llames Veggie delante de los demás!- dijo algo molesto, todos rieron divertidos.

- Milk me acompañas, es que quiero comprar unas cosas, que te parece si vamos al centro comercial!- le dijo Bulma.

- Claro! Yo también aprovecho y compro algunas cosas.

- Entonces vamos, nos vemos chicos.

- Si adiós- dijeron a la vez.

- Después nos vemos, si Goku.

- Claro Milk, paso por tu casa mas tarde.

- Esta bien adiós- le da un beso- nos vemos Vegeta.

- Nos vemos Milk- saludo Vegeta.

Las jóvenes se fueron en el auto de Bulma al centro comercial, en este ultimo tiempo se habían hecho las mejores amigas, la pasaban realmente bien juntas, cuando no estaban con sus novios, iban de compras, al cine, o a cualquier actividad que pudieran hacer juntas.

Llegaron, Bulma estaciono su auto, y las chicas se dispusieron a recorrer el centro comercial.

- Sabes Bulma, estoy muy feliz de haberme mudado a esta ciudad- dijo Milk.

- Porque lo dices?

- Porque aquí descubrí la amistad, lo que significa tener amigos de verdad, que te quieran por lo que sos y no tener que aparentar ni ser quien no sos para encajar.

- Hay Milk, que cosas lindas dices, pues es verdad, tu eres una persona excelente no se porque no lo vieron en tu antiguo colegio, yo te considero mi mejor amiga, siempre desee una amiga, porque aunque con Vegeta y Goku me la pasaba bien, quería tener una amiga para compartir cosas que solo chicas hacen, me entiendes.

- Si, pero porque nunca tuviste una?

- Es que todas las que se me acercaban era por interés, solo por ser la heredera de Capsule Corp., querían ser amigas de mi dinero, no de mi.

- Pero eso ya cambio, nos tenemos una a la otra, y eso no cambiara nunca, seremos las mejores amigas siempre.

- Si! Milk eso me hace muy feliz!...mira que lindo vestido, entremos!, dijo Bulma mirando una vidriera.

- Jajaj! Si entremos.

- Tenemos que comprar ropa para el baile.

- Que baile?

- Claro tú no sabes, en la escuela antes de las competencias se realiza un baile para recaudar fondos.

- Vaya que bien, Goku no me comento nada…

- Se le debe haber olvidado, esos dos solo tienen la cabeza en la competencia.

- Si, eso debe ser.

- Además Goku nunca fue de ir a esos bailes, con Vegeta le insistíamos, pero no había caso.

- Y eso porque?

- Es que él no tenía pareja, y decía que quedaría ridículo ir solo, pero ahora te tiene a ti, seguro irán.

- Espero me lo pida, yo tampoco he ido a un baile nunca.

- Enserio?

- Si, porque bueno es que…yo tampoco nunca tuve pareja, y nadie me lo pedía, así que me quedaba en casa- dijo Milk triste.

- No lo entiendo en verdad eran unos imbeciles en tu otro colegio.

- No importa, eso ya quedo atrás.

- Si ahora estas con Goku se quieren y eso es lo que cuenta….y dime Milk, tu y Goku…este…ya sabes…

- Que?- Milk comprendió ruborizándose- Bulmaa!

- Jejej! No tiene nada de malo, si se aman es lo mas hermoso.

- Pues no, todavía no lo hemos hecho, creo que es muy pronto. Aunque no te voy a negar que deseo que Goku sea el primero.

- Si bueno, es verdad, él también fue tu primer beso, no?

- Si, así es.

- Que tierno! Parece una novela romántica!

- Jaja! Bulma eres única.

- Eso lo se, jaja!- ambas amigas reían divertidas- sabes, yo pienso que Goku también es virgen, pero eso lo debe saber bien Vegeta, ellos dos se cuentan todo.

- Yo solo quiero que sea especial, lo amo y quiero demostrárselo, pero me da miedo decepcionarlo.

- Pero que dices, porque habrías de hacerlo.

- Es que yo no tengo nada de experiencia.

- Y eso que, ya veras que la pasaran bien, ustedes se aman y eso es lo que cuenta.

- Espero que si…tu y Vegeta….

- Pues claro! Jeje!- reía picaramente.

- Jeje! Mejor entremos, esta charla se esta poniendo rara.

- Jaja! Esta bien…pero que lindo vestido!- volvió a decir Bulma al observar de nuevo aquel vestido.

Mientras tanto Vegeta y Goku iban de camino a la academia para entrenar un poco mas.

- De verdad estas en condiciones de luchar?- le pregunto Vegeta.

- Pero que dices, claro que si, estoy ansioso.

- Es que bueno últimamente te veo un poco extraño, como si te costara mas de la cuenta y te agitas con facilidad, además de que estas mas delgado.

- Ya esta bien! No tengo nada, me siento perfectamente!- dijo enfadado Goku.

- Esta bien, te creo, no es para que te pongas así!

- Es que estoy harto de que todos me miren como si tuviera algo raro.

- Bueno, dejemos ese asunto, cambiemos de tema….esta vez me imagino que iras al baile.

- Es verdad! Me había olvidado, como nunca le preste atención, no me acorde.

- Eso quiere decir que no le has dicho a Milk lo del baile?

- Se me olvido, seguro piensa que no quiero llevarla- dijo preocupado Goku.

- No exageres, aun hay tiempo.

- Si, pero no quiero que piense que no deseo llevarla, seguramente querrá ir.

- Te llevas muy bien con ella, no es cierto?

- Pues si, realmente la amo amigo.

- Se nota…y dime ya lo han hecho?

- No todavía no, tengo un poco de pánico- confeso un poco avergonzado Goku.

- Vamos Goku, no querrás ser virgen toda la vida- le decía bromeando Vegeta.

- No!, no quiero, pero no se como actuar, no se como decírselo- Goku se sentía frustrado ya que en verdad deseaba hacerla suya, pero no sabia como.

- Ya veras que sucederá, todos sentimos nervios, es normal, no tienes que atormentarte tanto por como actuar, ustedes se aman, no?, bueno eso pasara, es solo esperar el momento.

- Eso espero, solo quiero que sea especial para Milk.

- Sabes, creo que la noche del baile será una buena oportunidad, pero no le insistas, si tiene que suceder ese día sucederá, no forces las cosas.

- No lo haré, no quiero que piense que solo la quiero para eso….

Llegaron al gimnasio de la academia y se dispusieron a entrenar un poco. Cuando terminaron ambos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Goku llego y fue directo a darse una ducha, le había prometido a Milk ir a su casa, así que se apuro, cuando estaba en la regadera, empezó a sentir las molestias en su pecho.

- Maldición! Justo ahora me tenia que empezar a doler, pero ni te creas que me quedare solo por esto- se decía a si mismo. Termino de ducharse y se fue a su botiquín de donde saco y se tomo dos de los calmantes juntos, el dolor pareció desaparecer.

Se vistió, le pidió prestado el auto a su hermano quien se encontraba en la casa y se dirigió a la casa de su novia.

Llego y toco el timbre esperando unos instantes antes de que Milk le abriera.

- Goku! Que bueno que viniste!- le dijo la joven abrazándolo y besándolo.

- Y eso? Si te dije que vendría- le dijo Goku correspondiendo el beso.

- Si bueno es que estaba cocinando y llamo mi padre, me dijo que se tenía que quedar hasta tarde en el trabajo- Milk seguía contando mientras ingresaban al hogar y Goku se acomodaba en el sofá- y que no tenía hora para llegar…y bueno, no quería cenar sola.

- Entonces vamos, que lo que estas cocinando huele delicioso!

- Si, en un minuto estará listo- Goku ayudo a Milk a poner la mesa, luego se acomodo a la espera de su chica y la comida.

- Aquí esta, espero te guste, es carne asada con papas.

- Se ve delicioso Milk- Milk sonrió, sirvió los platos y ambos comenzaron a comer.

- Reafgmenfte esfgta exgdquisidfto- Dijo Goku con la boca llena.

- Gracias Goku, pero debes tragar antes de hablar.

- Si lo siento, me madre me lo dice todos los días- dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Jajaj! Tu no tienes remedio- terminaron de cenar, Goku ayudo a Milk con la limpieza.

- Bueno que quieres que hagamos?- pregunto la chica.

- Lo que tu quieras esta bien.

- Que te parece si vemos una película, justamente hoy alquile algunas.

- Me parece bien- fueron a la sala, Milk coloco el dvd y se acomodaron en el sofá, abrazados. La película era de acción pero también había mucho romance.

- Hay que linda!- exclamo la joven.

- Pues si, estuvo buena la película.

- Jeje! No parece que te haya gustado.

- Cualquier cosa que haga con vos me gusta Milk.

- Eres el mejor, te amo!- lo abrazo y beso.

- Yo también te amo, ah! Se me olvidaba, tengo que decirte algo.

- Que pasa?

- Bueno es que en la escuela habrá un baile y…

- Si ya lo se, Bulma me lo contó hoy.

- Enserio!, bueno disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes, es que se me olvido- decía apenado el joven.

- No hay problema.

- Bueno, entonces quieres ir al baile conmigo?

- pues…..SIII!

- Jajaj! Sos especial y por eso te amo.

Goku beso a su novia con ternura, pero el deseo que tenia le pedía mas, ir mas allá de ese beso, claro que habían tenido momentos de pasión, pero no se animaban a mas, hasta ese momento en donde por primera vez desde su interior pedía a gritos ir hasta el fondo, y poseerla.

Acaricio los cabellos de Milk, aspiro su aroma, ese dulce aroma a jazmín, luego acaricio su espalda, sintiendo el estremecimiento de la joven.

Ella sintió un calor que jamás había sentido, apoderarse de su cuerpo, sintió las manos de Goku acariciar su cintura, sus piernas, las cuales estaban al descubierto porque llevaba puesta una pollera. El beso cada vez era mas intenso Milk se aferro con fuerza, acercando el cuerpo de Goku al de ella.

Goku fue recostando a Milk sobre el sofá, colocándose encima de ella, con su mano acarició el abdomen de la joven por debajo de la blusa, sintiendo su suave piel.

En ningún momento abandonaron el beso, Milk comenzó a recorrer con sus delicadas manos la marcada espalda de Goku por debajo de su camisa, Goku estremeció al sentir el contacto de las suaves manos de su novia, cosa que lo enloqueció, abandono sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, Milk ladeo su cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

- Milk…- susurro Goku, su respiración estaba agitada.

- No te detengas Goku, por favor…- le suplico ella, con la respiración igual de agitada.

Goku no aguanto mas el deseo, comenzó acariciar uno de sus pechos por debajo de la blusa, pero por encima del sostén, bajo hacia sus pechos, miro a Milk ella le sonrió, con suavidad quito la blusa y el sostén maravillado por la figura de su novia, beso sus pechos con desesperación, besaba uno mientras daba suaves masajes al otro, Milk arqueo su cuerpo, el placer que sentía era demasiado.

No quiso ser menos y le quito la camisa a Goku, fascinada por ese cuerpo marcado, beso su pecho, acaricio su espalda, sus hombros. Goku se sentía en el cielo, volvió a besar sus labios, la volvió a recostar, acariciando todo su cuerpo, acaricio sus muslos subiendo la pollera la cual comenzaba a estorbar, se incorporo un poco, bajo el cierre de la pollera y la deslizo por sus piernas, el comenzó a desprenderse su jean.

Milk se levanto y tomo la iniciativa, desabrocho el botón, bajo el cierre y deslizo el jean por sus piernas, Goku acabo con el asunto arrojándolo al suelo.

- Milk estas segura que deseas continuar- le pregunto.

- Si Goku, te amo y quiero demostrártelo.

- Te amo Milk, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Volvieron a besarse, las carisias y los beso eran intensos, recorrían con ansias sus cuerpos, Goku beso sus pechos, bajando por su vientre, levanto un poco su cabeza para mirarla sonriente, y empezó a sacarle la ultima prenda que tenia, él hizo lo mismo. Ambos observaron sus cuerpos desnudos sonrojados, Goku se coloco encima de Milk, posisionando su miembro en la intimidad de ella.

- Te amo Milk, te amo- dijo antes de por fin penetrarla, a lo cual Milk dio un grito de dolor- Que sucede, te lastime?- se alarmo Goku.

- No, no pasa nada, sigue amor, no te detengas.

El camino no fue nada fácil, pero por fin estaban unidos, Milk ya no sintió dolor, en cambio un placer inigualable se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo.

Goku se movía primero con suavidad, para luego soltar todo su deseo, moverse dentro de ella, era algo mágico, sintió el placer más hermoso.

Los gemidos sonaban como el más dulce canto en los oídos de los jóvenes, los movimientos eran cada vez mas acelerados. Milk apretó con fuerza al cuerpo de Goku cuando sintió llegar su orgasmo, lo grito con fuerzas, junto con Goku quien también había llegado a la culminación de su placer.

Movió a Milk para que sea ella quien este recostada sobre él y así se quedaron un buen rato, abrazados, Goku daba tiernos besos en la frente, cuello y hombro de su novia, Mientras acariciaba su cabello. Milk lo abrazaba con fuerza, no quería que ese momento mágico acabase nunca.

- Fue maravilloso- dijo ella por fin, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tú eres maravillosa- dijo el joven, acariciando su rostro.

- Te amo Goku- él la beso.

- Tenia miedo de no poder complacerte- le confeso Goku.

- Yo también estaba asustada, pero ya ves que todo fue perfecto, y es porque nos amamos.

- Si, tienes razón….bueno creo que deberíamos vestirnos, no vaya a ser que llegue tu papá y nos vea así.

- Jejej! Es verdad, le daría un ataque…..no quiero apartarme de ti nunca.

- Yo tampoco.

Milk se levanto de encima de Goku, y empezó a recoger la ropa de ambos. Goku la observaba embobado, de verdad que tenia un cuerpo perfecto. Milk le entrego su ropa, y ambos se vistieron.

- No quiero dejarte sola, voy a esperar a que llegue tu padre.

- No es necesario, debes estar cansado.

- Pues si, esta noche fue intensa- dijo sonriente, Milk se ruborizo.

- Pero Goku, que cosas dices!

- Jajaj!...bueno pero no pienso dejarte sola, así que me quedo y listo.

- Esta bien, que te parece si vemos otra película.

- De acuerdo.

Empezaron a verla, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Milk se quedara dormida en el pecho de Goku, quien un rato después también se quedo dormido.

El padre de Milk llego una hora después, observo a los jóvenes, apago la televisión, lo cual hizo despertar a Goku.

- Te desperté, disculpa Goku.

- No hay problema Ox Satan, estaba acompañando a Milk hasta que usted regrese, no quería dejarla sola. Creo que ya me voy a mi casa.

- Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado, es muy tarde ya.

- No se preocupe, nos vemos.

- Adiós Goku y gracias por ser tan bueno con mi hija.

- Yo amo a su hija señor.

- Lo se y me pone contento- Goku le sonrió.

- Nos vemos.

- Si, adiós y ten cuidado- el joven salio de la casa y subió al auto, repasaba una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido, lo maravilloso que fue todo, sonreía para si, nada nunca le haría olvidar ese mágico momento.

Todo se esfumo cuando el dolor en su pecho volvió, comenzó a toser y nublarse la vista, no podía ver bien por donde iba, la tos seguía con intensidad, haciéndolo sangrar otra vez, perdió el control del auto y se fue por una banquina, chocando contra un árbol. Por suerte no iba a gran velocidad. El dolor era insoportable, se revolvía en el asiento, tratando de safarse del cinturón, le costaba respirar, salio del auto, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, se arrastro un poco, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron, la sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz, lo último que recordó fue tocar y ver la sangre brotar por su nariz.

/

Que será lo que tiene Goku?

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Akira Toriyama.

/

CAPITULO 4

Abrió los ojos todavía un poco mareado y confundido, la luz lo cegó, no recordaba nada su cabeza estaba en blanco. Su vista fue aclarándose de a poco, observando a su alrededor, definitivamente no era su habitación.

- Donde estoy?- pregunto Goku, aunque por lo visto era mas que claro.

- Hijo despertaste!- su madre se encontraba a su lado, como es que no la vio antes, se pregunto.

- Que hago aquí mamá, que me paso?

- Goku, tuviste un accidente, te encontraron inconciente en una banquina, chocaste con el auto.

- No lo recuerdo, lo ultimo que se es haber salido de casa de Milk y dirigirme a casa, no recuerdo mas nada.

- Parece ser que perdiste el control del auto, aunque fue un accidente menor, te encontraron a un costado del auto desmayado y con sangre…. hay mi vida! Que bueno que estés bien- le dijo abrazándolo.

Goku comenzó a tener recuerdos de ello, eran como fotografías que se aparecían en su mente, su dolor, la sangre, sus piernas que no le respondían…la oscuridad.

- Quien me encontró?

- Un señor muy amable, el justo pasaba por ahí, y vio tu accidente, se bajo a verificar, encontró tu identificación y llamo a casa después de pedir una ambulancia.

- Ya veo, debo darle las gracias entonces…- Goku se encontraba muy preocupado.

- Voy a llamar a tu padre y a tu hermano, están afuera en la sala, les diré que despertaste- Victoria salio, ingresando momentos después junto a Bardock y Raditz.

- Hijo! Que bueno que despertaste, me diste un buen susto.

- Si hermano, que bueno que estés bien.

- Lo siento Raditz, lo siento por chocar tu auto- dijo apenado el menor.

- Pero que dices! Tu eres mas importante que un auto, lo que importa aquí es que estés bien- el rostro de su hermano mayor tenia a pesar de todo un semblante triste, Goku supuso que era por el auto, pero al mirar a sus padres, se dio cuenta que llevaban la misma expresión, no reparo en ese detalle, pero algo pasaba ahí, y debía saberlo.

- Que sucede?- se decidió a preguntar.

- De que hablas hijo?- dijo su padre.

- Por sus caras algo mas paso, porque no me quieren decir, tengo derecho a saberlo- dijo un poco irritado Goku.

- No sucede nada hijo….no sucede…..- su madre no pudo continuar hablando, se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar- mi amor, descuida todo saldrá bien- le dijo abrazándolo, luego se separo y continuo llorando el pecho de su esposo, quien la abrazaba tratando de consolarla.

- Que es lo que pasa!, me están preocupando, exijo saber que sucede!- grito Goku, el cual sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

- Estas bien hermano?- se alarmo Raditz al ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Goku.

- Si estoy bien, porque no me dicen que sucede…..por favor….- Goku tenía sus ojos humedecidos.

- Hijo tienes que ser fuerte- hablo se padre- cuando te estaban haciendo los estudios de rutina para ver si no tenis lesiones, encontraron una pequeña anomalía en tu corazón…no saben que es todavía, están viendo los resultados de tus estudios, pero…..

- Pero que papá?...- a Goku se le escapo una lagrima, al ver las que salían de los ojos de su padre. Jamás lo había visto llorar, lo que le daba a entender que esto era serio.

- Pero es grave Goku…..- no pudo continuar.

- Hijo, lo que tienes es una enfermedad degenerativa.

- Que es eso….

- Goku tratare de explicarte sencillamente, son desequilibrios en los mecanismos de regeneración, que pueden originarse por la alteración anatómica y funcional de los tejidos de cualquier órgano o sistema del organismo, me entiendes?.- explico su madre, Goku sinceramente no escucho, su mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desmoronado, enfermedad degenerativa?, alteración anatómica y funcional?, que mierda era eso, no comprendía nada, solo el hecho de que sus temores recientes eran ciertos, estaba gravemente enfermo.

- Me voy a morir?….- las lagrimas salían a mares de los ojos del joven, Goku no entendía nada y necesitaba hacer esa pregunta.

-NOO!, no digas eso, haremos todo lo posible para encontrar la solución- le dijo su madre.

- Para encontrar?, eso quiere decir que aun no hay cura para lo que tengo?- cada vez se ponía mas oscuro, cada momento que pasaba Goku se sumergía en una oscuridad de la que seguramente no saldría.

- No digas eso…

- Mamá, necesito saber la verdad, necesito que me lo digas.

- No, no la hay…..pero es porque todavía no sabemos bien la causa del problema, hijo se fuerte, lucharemos todos juntos para salir de esto. Goku observo a su familia, sus rostros denotaban la cruel realidad… lágrimas y tristeza.

- Quiero irme a casa…..

- Es mejor que permanezcas acá al menos hasta que te sientas un poco mejor- le dijo su hermano.

- No tiene caso, además en casa me sentiré mejor, odio este lugar.

- Esta bien hijo, como quiera, iremos a casa- dijo su padre. Goku observo a su padre.

- Papá, la competencia…..

- Hay que concentrarnos en tu salud, eso es más importante ahora.

- Quieres decir que no podré competir, dime que si puedo, por favor….dime que si…..

- Mi amor ten calma- dijo su madre al ver que Goku se derrumbaba a cada instante.

- Calma!...mi vida paso de ser perfecta a ser un infierno y tu me pides calma! Pues lo lamento, pero no la tengo!...

- Se hijo que es duro de entender, pero si logramos que la enfermedad no avance, si logramos….

- Tu lo dijiste si logramos, no quiere decir que suceda, me voy a morir y….

- Por favor no digas eso!

- Es la verdad! Y ustedes lo saben, me lo están ocultando para que yo no sufra, pero la verdad es que me voy a MORIR!- y rompió en llanto.

- Goku, te dijimos todo lo que sabemos, puede haber posibilidad de que te cures, como….puede que no, pero debemos tener esperanzas hijo, debes tenerlas- trato de calmarlo su padre.

- Vamos a casa, no quiero estar ni un minuto mas aquí- dijo secándose las lagrimas.

- Esta bien, déjame ir por los papeles- Victoria hizo y firmo los papeles para darlo de alta, lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas porque aun estaba muy débil y apenas si podía caminar.

- Mamá, Milk lo sabe? Se lo contaron?

- Ella llamo a casa luego de ver que no fuiste a la escuela, le conté que tuviste un accidente pero que no había sido grave, quiso venir enseguida pero le dije que esperara , que la llamaría cuando despertaras, al principio no quería saber nada, solo quería venir y estar aquí, me costo convencerla, se nota que te ama mucho.

- No le contaste sobre mi enfermedad, no?

- No, no quise preocuparla.

- No quiero que sepa, no me gustaría que sufra por mí.

- No es justo para ella no saberlo Goku, es parte de la vida sufrir por quienes amamos.

- No, no quiero y punto, Milk se merece lo mejor y no estar con un tipo que se va a morir, no es justo…debe ser feliz.

- No digas tonterías! Ella es feliz a tu lado hermano, además es ella la que debe decidir no tu- le dijo Raditz.

- Por favor no le digan nada!

- Esta bien respetaremos tu decisión- le dijo su padre.

- Gracias.

Subieron con mucho cuidado a Goku en el auto y así marcharon hacia su hogar, las caras de tristeza eran evidentes, pero no querían preocupar más a Goku de lo que ya estaba. Llegaron a la casa, Bardock cargo a Goku hasta su cuarto y lo recostó en la cama.

- Que humillación, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para caminar!- Goku estaba sumamente deprimido.

- En unos días te sentirás mejor ya lo veras.

- Si claro….- dijo con sarcasmo. Bardock abrazo con fuerza a su hijo menor.

- Descansa Goku.

Victoria apenas ingreso a la casa, llamo a Milk, quien estaba desesperada por no saber nada. La madre de Goku trato de sonar lo mas calmada posible, le dijo que ya se encontraban en la casa y que podía venir a verlo. Milk no tardo ni media hora en aparecer.

Toco el timbre de la casa de su novio, estaba muy ansiosa, no era justo a su parecer que no la hayan dejado ir a verlo al hospital, pero bueno, debieron tener sus razones, pensó. Unos instantes después la puerta se abrió siendo Victoria quien la recibió.

- Victoria! Que bueno que llamaste, creía que me iba a morir sin saber noticias- dijo Milk.

- Cálmate Milk, todo esta bien, lo lamento por no avisarte antes, pero es que se me paso, me disculpas?

- Claro que si, se que solo tenias a Goku en tu cabeza, no tienes que disculparte de nada.

- Gracias linda, pasa a Goku seguramente le dará gusto verte.

- Puedo ir a verlo?

- Claro! Pasa, esta en su cuarto.

- Gracias Victoria.

Milk subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Goku, iba a tocar la puerta, pero decidió ingresar directamente, así le daría una sorpresa, al entrar vio a Goku recostado en la cama de lado, viendo a través de la ventana.

- Mamá ya te dije que quiero estar solo- dijo Goku antes de que Milk pudiera hablar.

- Soy yo Goku- él se dio vuelta.

- Milk!- dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que borro al instante- que haces aquí?

- Como que hago acá, vine a verte mi amor, estaba muy preocupada.

- No fue nada grave, no debiste venir.

- No digas eso, casi muero al saber que habías tenido un accidente, temí lo peor…me diste un buen susto, tonto- le dijo medio en broma, acercándose y sentándose en la cama, junto a Goku, acaricio su rostro, Goku cerro sus ojos inconcientemente debido a las maravillosas sensaciones que solo su contacto le producían.

- No quise preocuparte…

- Lo se, te sientes mejor?

- Si, solo un poco adolorido y cansado.

- Que ocurrió?

- No quiero hablar de eso- Goku quería evitar ese asunto como fuera.

- Esta bien, lo que tu digas, me basta con verte bien, me dolería mucho verte sufrir.

A Goku esas palabras le dolían demasiado, no quería verla sufrir, no se lo merecía, él la amaba con toda el alma, solo quería verla feliz y a su lado no lo lograría, él estaba condenado a morir, no valía la pena que se quede con él, al menos eso pensaba.

"_Lo siento Milk pero no quiero que estés atada a mi sufriendo con mi enfermedad, no lo mereces"._

Antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna Milk beso sus labios, Goku le correspondió, como deseaba hacerla suya, amarla como se merecía, deseaba recorrer con besos todo su cuerpo, pero no podía porque su propio cuerpo no respondía.

Quiso apartarla, decirle que debían separarse, dejarla libre, pero aquel beso lo callo, sus besos eran un bálsamo para su alma, sus labios la peor de las adicciones, dulces, suaves. No, no pudo decir nada…

- Te amo- le susurro en la boca.

- Yo también- dijo ella. Cuando por fin se separaron, un poco para recuperar el aliento, Milk noto sus ojos enrojecidos.

- Estuviste llorando?- le pregunto extrañada.

- No…

- Es que tienes los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y supuse…

- Debe ser por el cansancio- dijo rápidamente Goku.

- Si, creo que si…

- Quédate conmigo hoy, necesito tu compañía.

- Claro que si, hoy seré tu enfermera!- le dijo sonriendo, y Goku por primera vez después de la fatídica noticia, rió, y que bien se sentía, como lograba calmar su angustia, como podía hacerlo sentir tan bien.

- Voy a ir por algo de comer, ya regreso.

- Esta bien.- Milk bajo por algo de comer para los dos. Ingreso a la cocina donde se encontraban los padres de su novio, le extraño verlos tan serios y ¿tristes?

- Victoria, esta noche me quedare con Goku, si usted y el señor Bardock me lo permiten.

- Claro Milk, puedes quedarte, no hay ningún problema.

- Muchas gracias, baje por algo de comer, supuse que Goku tendría hambre.

- Justamente le estaba haciendo una sopa, algo livianito, ya esta casi listo.

- Muy bien- Victoria le entrego una bandeja con un tazón de sopa para Goku y para ella. Milk iba saliendo de la cocina, pero volteo una ultima ves para observar a los padres de Goku, que apagados se veían, raro en ellos, no entendió porque y tampoco quiso preguntar. Subió de nuevo las escaleras e ingreso al cuarto.

- Aquí llega la comida- dijo colocando la bandeja con cuidado en la cama.

- No tengo mucha hambre…

- Ah no! Nada de eso, tienes que alimentarte, no se porque pero te ves mas delgado y además dentro de poco es el campeonato, lo recuerdas?- Goku pareció entristecerse- que sucede?

- No, nada, tienes razón tengo que alimentarme- tomo el tazón de sopa y comenzó a beberlo.

- Goku, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero que les sucede a tus padres, recién cuando baje, parecían estar no se, como tristes apagados…- Goku la miro, que podía decirle, opto por lo mas sensato que se le ocurrió.

- No se, serán impresiones tuyas, yo no note nada.

- Si, disculpa que haya preguntado, pero me extraño y me sorprendió.

- No pasa nada.

- Ahh!

- Que sucede?- dijo Goku por el grito de Milk.

- Es que se me olvido avisarles a Bulma y a Vegeta!

- Ah era eso, no hay problema les dices mañana, no es necesario que venga, contigo me basta.

- Hay Goku…termina de comer quieres- Goku sonrió y termino de beber su tazón de sopa, Milk también acaba, junto la bandeja y bajo a la cocina donde la dejo, y subió de nuevo.

- Quieres hacer algo?- le pregunto ella.

- Como querer quiero, pero estoy cansado, jeje!

- Goku!

- Jeje!, en verdad solo deseo descansar, ven recuéstate conmigo.

Milk se acostó a su lado, Goku la abrazo con fuerza y así se durmió junto a la mujer que amaba, pero a la cual había decidido dejar.

Victoria junto a Bardock pasaron por la habitación de su hijo, tocaron la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta la abrieron, vieron a su hijo dormido abrazado a Milk, tenia el rostro tranquilo y hasta una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ella hace milagros en Goku, no lo crees?- dijo Victoria.

- Ya lo creo, vamos no querrás despertarlos- cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado, fueron hasta su cuarto y es ahí donde Victoria se quebró.

- Hay Bardock! Mi hijo, mi pobre bebe, porque tenia que pasar esto! No es justo! Es tan solo un joven que tiene tanto porque vivir, no le puede estar pasando esto, no puede!...- lloraba sin consuelo un brazos de su esposo.

- Tenemos que ser fuertes, lo que se viene es complicado y no debemos caer, hay que ser fuertes por Goku, por nuestro hijo Victoria!- decía también llorando.

- Dime que va a salir de esta por favor, dime que mi hijo no morirá…no lo soportaría, mi hijo no, mi bebe no….- y el llanto era mas fuerte, su angustia mas grande, los brazos de su esposo la apretaban fuerte, ella movía de un lado a otro su cabeza en gesto de negación, sobre el pecho de Bardock, quien se desesperaba al ver el estado de su esposa.

- Calma Victoria, es lo que mas quiero, todos queremos que Goku se cure, por eso debemos ser fuertes amor- Bardock tenia que ser fuerte por su esposa y por sus hijos, él se estaba muriendo por dentro, pero no podía desmoronarse, Raditz había quedado destrozado con la noticia, Victoria no aguantaría mucho, él tenia que apoyar a su familia cueste lo que cueste.

Poco a poco Victoria fu calmándose, pero tuvo que ayudarse con un calmante y un somnífero, para poder dormir esa noche.

El día llego, Goku comenzó a despertar, por un breve instante todo parecía normal en su vida, pero solo fue un instante, porque todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas golpearon su mente, mareándolo, unas terribles nauseas lo hicieron incorporarse rápido de la cama e ir al baño, descargo todo, o mas bien lo poco que tenia su estomago, cuando se calmo pudo incorporarse y darse una ducha, parecía que a pesar de todo se sentía un poco mejor, con algo de fuerza. Cepillo no una ni dos, sino tres veces sus dientes.

Volvió al cuarto donde aun seguía dormida Milk, la observo por largo rato, era hermosa, su cabello negro brillaba con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, su rostro, ese bello rostro parecía tan sereno, serenidad que le transmitió.

Se recostó de nuevo a su lado abrazándola y besándola, cosa que hizo despertar a la joven.

- Buen día- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buen día, veo que te levantaste, te sientes mejor?

- Así es, y todo gracias a mi enfermera.

- Jaja! Así? Mmmm y como podrás pagar mis servicios- dijo juguetona.

- Pues, no estoy seguro, pero creo saber como…- Goku beso a Milk, se coloco encima de ella, y comenzó a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo con ansias contenidas.

- Espera Goku, aun estas débil…

- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes…- la volvió a besar, dejando que sus deseos lo dominen. Milk hizo lo mismo, y ambos se entregaron una vez más el uno al otro, expresando su más puro amor.

El acto dejo exhausto a Goku, quien se veía muy agitado.

- Te encuentra bien?- le pregunto Milk.

- Si, dame un minuto que me dejaste agotado!

- Jajaj!- Milk se sonrojo por el comentario de su novio.

- Eres preciosa, lo sabias?.

- No, no lo sabia je!- decía divertida.

- Ja! Pues lo eres, para mi eres hermosa y perfecta.

- Goku….no soy perfecta.

- Para mi si…

- Gracias amor, tu también lo eres para mi- Milk beso a Goku quien parecía no haberse saciado de su novia, acaricio, sus muslos, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Se puede?- dijo Victoria.

- No! Mamá espera!- grito Goku. Tarde, Victoria entro al cuarto encontrándose con la vergonzosa situación de ver a su hijo y a su novia desnudos, en una comprometedora posición, Milk agarro las sabanas y se cubrió toda, completamente roja.

- He…yo…lo siento….vuelvo mas tarde…- dijo la mujer, y cerro la puerta con rapidez.

- Por Dios! Goku que vergüenza! Que va a pensar tu madre de mi!- decía histérica Milk.

- Jaja! Cálmate, no fue la gran cosa.

- No te rías, que vergüenza…-Milk se vistió rápido, Goku hizo lo mismo.

En le comedor…

- Jajaja! Parece que mi hijo ya recupero sus fuerzas- decía Bardock.

- Pobre de Milk, lo pálida que se puso.

- Y a vos, no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar.

- Hay que mal me siento, nunca pensé que los encontraría así, Goku apenas ayer salio del hospital, como iba a imaginármelo.

- Ya cálmate tampoco fue la gran cosa- justo en ese momento bajaron Goku y Milk, el joven vio a su padre sonreír divertido, a Milk eso le causo mas vergüenza.

- Creo que ya me voy- dijo Milk.

- Pero que dices Milk, no tienes que irte, es normal que a su edad tengan relaciones…

- Papaaa!

- Bardock!- gritaron Goku y Victoria a la vez. Milk casi se desmaya de la vergüenza.

- Adiós Goku, paso mas tarde, adiós Victoria, señor Bardock.

- Nos vemos linda- le dijo la mujer. Milk se marcho.

- Jajaja! Eres todo un campeón Goku!- le dijo su padre y este sonrió.

- Hijo sonreíste!- decía emocionada Victoria, Goku la miro y su sonrisa desapareció, ponerse serio.

- No creas que estoy mejor, que sonría no cambiara nada, no tiene caso que te alegres por esas idioteces.

- No le hables así a tu madre!

- Déjalo Bardock….se Goku por lo que estas pasando, y no creas que eres el único que lo sufre, somos tu familia, y deseamos con todo nuestro ser que te cures.

- Lo se mamá, discúlpame, es que todavía no termino de digerir esto, es demasiado…

- Lo se bien amor, pero que veas el lado positivo de las cosas, te ayudara a superarlo, te dará fuerzas, como hace un rato.

- Si Goku, te ves mejor que ayer, si hasta tienes fuerzas para…..

- Papaaaa! Ya basta!- le grito Goku, pero algo debía reconocer, esas pequeñas cosas eran la que lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

- Milk es un milagro, ella te hace sentir mejor, te da fuerzas- dijo su madre.

- Lo se, pero no quiero lastimarla.

- No le contaste?

- No, y no lo haré…

- Hijo se que quieres protegerla para que no sufra, pero debes entender que no es algo que puedas ocultar toda la vida, ella tiene derecho a saberlo, estoy segura que te ayudara.

- Tal vez tengas razón….se lo diré la noche del baile.

- Me parece lo correcto, todos juntos saldremos de esta, te lo juro hijo, luchare para encontrar una solución a tu enfermedad.

- Es lo que mas quiero mamá pero…..

- No acepto peros, te curaras hijo, aunque deba entregar mi vida.

- Mamá por favor no digas eso…

- Goku, tu madre, tu hermano y yo estamos aquí para apoyarte y luchar junto a ti, no debes bajar los brazos.

- No lo haré papá, yo también luchare para poder sobrevivir.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar!- su madre lo abrazo- prométeme que se lo dirás a Milk.

- Esa noche….- dijo Goku retirándose hacia su cuarto nuevamente_ "esa noche será nuestra despedida, será nuestra ultima noche juntos, luego te dejare libre…"_

/

Bueno, como se veía venir Goku esta muy enfermo.  
Dejara a Milk?  
Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia.


	5. Chapter 5

En este capitulo hay lemon, a quien no le guste leerlo, puede obviarlo.

DBZ no me pertenece.

/

CAPITULO 5

Era sábado a la tarde, Goku se la había pasado encerrado en su cuarto, se encontraba muy deprimido, demasiadas cosas daban vuelta en su cabeza. Como su vida se había convertido en el desastre que era ahora. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si hubiera hablado antes, la posibilidad de curarse habría sido mayor, probablemente no, pero eso ya no tenía mayor importancia, no lo había hecho y no podía cambiar las cosas ya.

Justo cuando todo parecía encaminarse para bien, esta noticia, o mejor dicho esta desgracia, no pudo haber llegado en el peor momento, su vida estaba tan bien, tan perfecta y ahora, nada de lo que había soñado por tanto tiempo podría hacer. La competencia, esa por la cual había entrenado y preparado por tantos años, la que había soñado ganar tantas veces….no seria parte de ella, las artes marciales eran su pasión, no podía pensar en una vida sin ellas.

Pero lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos era Milk, esa joven quien enamoro por completo su corazón, todavía no podía creer como había caído rendido a ella, la amaba demasiado, deseaba hacerla feliz, despertar cada día y decirle lo afortunado que era al tenerla junto a él, amarla cada día, cada noche, pero eso no pasaría, él ya no podía ofrecerle nada, moriría, y la haría sufrir, y no podía permitírselo, no podía y no quería, Milk se merecía lo mejor, y eso lamentablemente él no podía dárselo.

Milk no regreso ese día a visitarlo, si había llamado varias veces para asegurarse de que Goku se encontrara bien, pero lo que ocurrió esa mañana había sido muy embarazoso para ella.

Goku seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta de su cuarto sonó.

- Adelante- dijo el joven de mala gana. La puerta se abrió, siendo Raditz quien ingreso al cuarto.

- Hola hermano, como andas?

- Mejor no puedo estar…..- dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

- Goku, porque no sales de aquí, afuera esta lindo.

- No tengo ganas…

- Vamos Goku, no tienes que estar encerrado aquí todo el tiempo, hace un día precioso y te lo estas perdiendo- decía Raditz tratando de convencer a su hermano para que abandonara esa cama.

- No tiene nada de malo, además que caso tiene salir si no puedo hacer nada de lo que me gusta.

- Me preocupas hermano, debes entender que esto no te ayuda, tienes que ser fuerte y….

- Luchar- dijo completando la frase de Raditz- es lo que todos me dicen, pero de que me sirve…me voy a morir igual- el tono de Goku denotaba su depresión.

- Que dices! Goku me decepcionas, siempre luchaste para superarte, no te rindas ahora.

- Esto es distinto! Antes sabia que había solución…si sacaba mala nota en algo, tenia que estudiar mas y se solucionaba, si alguien me superaba en combate, yo entrenaba duro para poder superarlo yo y ser el mejor….pero esto….acá no hay nada para hacer, tomare unos medicamentos que como mucho alargaran unos meses mi vida, pero al fin y al cabo voy a morir, me escuchaste ME VOY A MORIR!- grito desesperado, angustiado y llorando.

- Goku…- y Raditz quedo sin palabras ante el desconsuelo de su hermano.

- Porque!...porque me tuvo que pasar esto!- Goku lloraba con desesperación, Raditz abrazo a su hermano tratando en vano de calmarlo.

- Calma hermano, no tienes que desesperarte, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar la solución- le decía aun abrazado a el comenzando a llorar.

- Y si no la encuentran a tiempo…tengo miedo….mucho miedo…

- Se que están asustado, pero tienes que tener esperanzas, ahora trata de calmarte Goku- el menor de los dos se desmoronaba en los brazos de su hermano- estoy seguro de que saldrás de esto. El timbre de la casa sonó en ese momento- iré abrir la puerta, mamá y papá no se encuentran, ya regreso.

- Esta bien- Raditz bajo las escaleras, y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Bulma y Vegeta.

- Hola Bulma, Vegeta, como están?- saludo.

- Hola Raditz, que bueno verte, esta Goku, nos enteramos de su accidente, Milk nos contó- dijo la joven.

- Si, él esta en su cuarto, se encuentra bien, pasen están en su casa- ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la casa y subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de su amigo. Goku aun no se encontraba del todo bien, su rostro reflejaba su angustia. Bulma toco la puerta del cuarto.

- Pasa Raditz, no tienes que golpear cada vez que vengas- se escucho desde dentro de la habitación.

- Goku, somos nosotros, Bulma y Vegeta!- dijo la joven. Goku se preocupo, como disimular ante sus amigos, tenia que tratar de cambiar la cara de muerto, sus amigos no podían verlo así.

- Pasen!- la parejita ingreso al cuarto, vieron a su amigo recostado en su cama, leyendo una revista con artículos de lucha- como andan?- dijo sin despegar la vista de la revista.

- Nosotros bien, pero dime tu como te encuentras- dijo Vegeta. El joven de cabellos alborotados, cerró la revista y se incorporo de la cama.

- Yo estoy bien, solo fue un accidente menor- dijo tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible.

- Que bueno que te encuentres bien!- dijo Bulma abrazándolo.

- No es para tanto…

- Que ocurrió Goku?, porque cuando nos contó Milk a decir verdad no le entendimos mucho- dijo Vegeta.

- Perdí el control del auto, era tarde, estaba cansado, esas cosas pasan, no fue nada grave, Milk se preocupa demasiado.

- Eso es porque te quiere- dijo Bulma.

- Lo importante es que estas bien, así no tendrás problemas para competir.

- Vegeta! Pero que dices, Goku es más importante que un estupido campeonato- le dijo Bulma enojada.

- Jeje! Cálmate Bulma, Vegeta tiene razón…- Goku tenia el rostro triste, no podía ocultarlo.

- Te ves algo extraño Goku- dijo Bulma.

- No sucede nada, no se a que te refieres.

- Deben ser impresiones mías, no me hagas caso. Bueno que te parece si traigo algo de beber.

- Si, disculpa no ofrecí nada, si mi madre me ve, me estaría regañando.

- Jaja! Ahora regreso- Bulma abandono la habitación, y bajo por refrescos para los tres.

- Ahora que se fue Bulma, me vas a decir lo que te sucede- dijo Vegeta.

- No se de que hablas- Goku trato de evadirlo.

- Vamos Goku, a Bulma la podes engañar, pero a mi no, te conozco demasiado y a ti te pasa algo.

Era verdad, Goku sabia que no podía ocultarle nada a Vegeta, lo conocía a la perfección, no valía la pena hacer como si nada paso, ya que Vegeta no descansaría hasta averiguar las verdaderas razones, y a decir verdad Goku no se sentía con fuerzas para aparentar así que, como lo había hecho hace un momento con su hermano, dejo salir todas sus angustias, su tristeza, su impotencia….su miedo en lagrimas, en un llanto que alarmo a Vegeta, porque veía que el asunto era mas serio de lo que pensaba.

- Vegeta estoy asustado, tengo demasiado miedo de morir, yo no quiero morir, no ahora que mi vida era perfecta, no ahora que todo parecía que iba a salir bien!...no quiero- decía Goku, Vegeta no entendía nada. De que hablaba su amigo? Porque decía que iba a morir? Que carajo estaba pasando. La mente de Vegeta trabajaba a mil tratando de encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas, lo que decía su amigo no tenia ningún sentido.

- Cálmate Goku, explícame que quieres decir con eso de que vas a morir, no te entiendo, confía en mi soy tu amigo.

- Es eso, me voy a morir, no hay solución, estoy condenado….no podré participar del campeonato, no podré practicar mas artes marciales, no podré disfrutar del amor de Milk, no podré hacer nada….- Goku decía cosas que confundían aun mas a un desesperado Vegeta, porque veía la angustia en su amigo, quien no paraba de llorar.

- Te sucedió algo mas en el accidente? Goku no logro entender nada de lo que me dices.

- Te explicare- hizo una pausa para poder calmarse- hace algún tiempo yo he sentido molestias en el pecho, al principio esos dolores no eran fuertes y no le daba importancia, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban haciendo mas intensos, incluso solía desmayarme- Vegeta se acordó de la vez que se desmayo en el entrenamiento _"seguro fue eso lo que lo hizo desmayarse y no el golpe que recibió_" pensó- la primera cosa grave que me sucedió fue una vez que estaba entrenando con Milk, comencé a sentirme mal, y toser con intensidad hasta llegar al punto de sangrar, pensé en ese momento que moriría ahí mismo, pero no paso, el dolor se calmo incluso no tuve mas molestias hasta….hasta el día del accidente.

- Quieres decir que tuviste el accidente porque comenzaste con esos dolores?- pregunto Vegeta, Goku asintió.

- Se me nublo la vista, no podía respirar, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que comenzó a sangrarme la nariz, después me desmaye y desperté en el hospital.

- Goku….que tienes?- Vegeta había escuchado lo que su amigo le dijo, pero él no iba a ponerse así por eso, algo mas debía haber, algo realmente malo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, la idea de que su amigo pudiese tener algo grave lo asustaba a sobremanera.

- Cuando me hicieron los estudios de rutina para ver si no tenia lesiones internas me…me encontraron algo extraño en el corazón, una anormalidad degenerativa o algo así, resulta que es muy grave y no hay cura para ello- Goku hablo tranquilo pero las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ya enrojecidos ojos- esa enfermedad atacara a mi corazón y mis pulmones, hasta que no haya nada y…..muera.

Y Vegeta quedo en shock, Goku había confirmado sus temores, su amigo, su hermano del alma, estaba grave, nunca pensó sentir el dolor que en aquel momento lo invadió, increíblemente estaba llorando, él podía aparentar no tener sentimiento alguno, ser un tipo serio, orgulloso, pero esto era mas de lo que podía aguantar. Goku había sido su amigo toda la vida y lo apreciaba demasiado, aunque jamás lo reconocía, era difícil asumir esa noticia.

- Dime que no es cierto, que es una broma….no puedo creer lo que me dices Goku.

- Que mas quisiera yo que fuera mentira, todo parece una pesadilla.

- Pero….seguro habrá una solución, una cura, ALGO!

- Ya te dije que no, comenzare a tomar unos medicamentos con el cual podré vivir sin dolores por un tiempo…

- Tu no puedes morir….Goku tu no puedes morir….- y en un impulso que jamás pensó tener, abrazo a Goku.

- Cálmate Vegeta yo no quiero que nadie sufra por mi, eso me pondría peor, se que harán todo lo posible para encontrar algo que pueda parar mi enfermedad, pero no hay muchas esperanzas.

- Y Milk?...ella lo sabe?

- NO! Y no lo sabrá, ella no merece sufrir.

- Que quieres decir?

- Vegeta…la amo demasiado y lo único que quiero es su felicidad.

- Pero por lo que veo, y Bulma me cuenta, ella te ama mucho también y es feliz contigo.

- Pero por cuanto?, yo no estoy en condiciones de hacerla feliz, no podré amarla como se merece y no quiero que este conmigo para que sufra.

- Goku que pretendes hacer? Acaso la dejaras? Eso le haría peor.

- Milk se merece lo mejor, y ese no soy yo….- dijo triste.

- No se que decirte….

- Solo te pido que no le digas nada, ni a Milk ni a Bulma.

- Esta bien, no lo haré, pero creo que haces mal.

- Gracias amigo, se que puedo confiar en vos, Milk es maravillosa y encontrara a alguien que sea digno de ella, yo seré feliz viéndola feliz.

- No hables así, parece que ya te hubieras rendido, tienes que luchar.

- Todos me dicen lo mismo, pero no entienden lo que siento, de que vale luchar, si la pelea ya esta perdida…no tengo fuerzas.

- Que estupidez!, debes tenerlas, hay muchas personas que quieren que te recuperes, entre ellas yo, y no dejare que te rindas antes de siquiera intentarlo, Goku tu no eres así.

- Prometí a mis padres hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, y te lo prometo a ti también, pero...

- Pero que? Nada de pero, debes recuperarte, curarte y vivir, vivir para poder disfrutar de todo a lo que tienes derecho- Vegeta se puso de pie y le sonrió. Y además tienes que vivir para poder disfrutar de una mujer!.

- Jajaja!- el comentario de Vegeta hizo reír a Goku, cosa que alegro al joven de cabello en punta.

- Si amigo, no querrás rendirte y morir virgen- le decía burlonamente.

- Y quien te dijo a vos que moriré virgen?

- Que ahora me vas a decir que ya no lo sos, que por fin te acostaste con Milk- Goku le sonrió de forma picara, como afirmando lo que dijo- te acostaste con Milk? Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?

- Fue la noche del accidente, antes de que ocurriera, estábamos solos en su casa y bueno…sucedió.

- Jaja! Lo tenias bien guardado…y no vas a contarme?

- Solo te diré que fue maravilloso.

- Y vos que tenías pánico….bien por ti.

- Solo me hubiera gustado poder estar con ella por siempre….- dijo triste Goku. Vegeta se había olvidado por un instante de todo lo que sucedía, pero ese comentario lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- No digas eso, no hay que ser tan pesimistas, seguro encontraran la solución…tienen que encontrarla. Goku no dijo nada, él deseaba más que nadie que hubiera una cura, la idea de morir lo asustaba demasiado.

En ese momento Bulma regreso a la habitación.

- Disculpen que haya tardado, pero es que justo llegaba tu mamá Goku y bueno nos pusimos a conversar y se me fue el tiempo- observo los rostros serios de su novio y su amigo- hey pero que sucedió? Porque esas caras?

- Estas paranoica, lo sabias- dijo burlonamente Vegeta.

- Ashh! Mejor no dijo nada, tomen- les dio una bebida a cada uno, conversaron por un rato mas, y luego la parejita se despidió de su amigo. Goku los acompaño hasta la puerta, Bulma lo saludo y subió al auto.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, no.

- Lo se Vegeta y gracias, ahora debo hablar con el entrenador y decirle que busque a otro en mi lugar, no se que excusa voy a poner.

- Dile la vedad, él no contara nada a nadie.

- Puede ser…

- Es una lastima, pero así son las cosas, nos vemos amigo.

- Si, adiós Vegeta- Vegeta subió a su auto y así se marcho de la casa de Goku.

- Me vas a decir porque tenían esas caras- dijo Bulma una vez que habían marchado.

- No se que viste, pero no sucedió nada.

- Por favor no soy idiota, tenían una cara de muerto cuando llegue y se callaron, que sucedió?

- Nada, no sucedió nada Bulma, deja ya de preguntar.

- Porque será que no te creo…

Llego el lunes, Goku regreso al colegio, estaba mejor y se lo notaba con fuerzas, aunque por dentro estaba simplemente muerto ya. Hablo con el entrenador y le contó todo, el hombre comprendió y le dio su apoyo, prometió no decir nada ya que Goku se lo había pedido.

Milk notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de su novio, ya no tenía ese espíritu de antes, no tenía ese brillo tan especial en los ojos, sino que muy por el contrario parecían apagados, vacíos. Le había dicho que esa semana no podría entrenar con ella, ya que se concentraría en el campeonato, ella le creyó y no objeto nada, además de que mucho no le importaba ya que estaba mas emocionada por ir al baile, cada día que pasaba se acercaba mas al fin de semana y al ansiado día del baile.

En cambio Goku no quería que ese día llegase jamás, pues seria su despedida de Milk, la dejaría y eso le provocaba una angustia terrible pero a su entender, era lo mejor. Goku también había empezado un tratamiento que incluían una serie de medicamentos, cosa que detestaba, pero tenía que reconocer que le hacían bien, ya que los dolores no eran tan fuertes y continuos.

La semana paso rápido y sin muchos sobresaltos.

- Goku no estás emocionado, mañana es el baile- le dijo contenta Milk.

- Si lo estoy.

- Que te ocurre? No pareces estarlo, esta semana has estado raro, dime…es que no quieres ir…

- No! No es eso, no pienses cualquier cosa, yo estoy emocionado como vos de ir, y de poder ir contigo.

- Hay que bueno! Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, seguro estás nervioso porque nunca fuiste.

- Si…es eso.

- Mi amor, no te preocupes yo también lo estoy, pero mas que nerviosa estoy entusiasmada.

- Lo se- Goku abrazo y beso a Milk.

El día llego, era viernes, los alumnos del colegio no hacían más que hablar del baile, no podían esperar a que llegue la noche para poder ir.

- Que te parece Milk si vienes a mi casa, así vemos que nos ponemos y nos arreglamos juntas y ustedes nos recogen en mi casa así vamos todos juntos- dijo Bulma mirando a Vegeta y a Goku, estos dieron un gran suspiro.

- Me parece bien- dijo Vegeta

- Entonces quedamos así, nos vemos esta noche- dijo Goku y le dio un beso a su novia.

Las jóvenes se encontraban en el cuarto de Bulma, antes habían pasado por la casa de Milk para avisar al padre que se quedaría en casa de Bulma y buscar lo que iba a usar esa noche.

- Que lindo vestido Bulma!- dijo Milk observando el vestido que escogió su amiga para la ocasión, el cual era de color verde, corto hasta las rodillas, era ajustado arriba hasta la cintura, donde se soltaba un poco, se sujetaba con un fino bretel que rodeaba el cuello.

- Si, pero aun no decido si ese o este- le mostró otro, color violeta, era largo pero llevaba un tajo al costado que llegaba hasta los muslos.

- Cualquiera que uses te quedara bien.

- Jeje! Gracias Milk, y tu cual escogiste?

- Mira, espero te guste- le mostró su vestido, era blanco con finas aplicaciones que lo decoraban, llevaba dos finos breteles y era hasta las rodillas.

- Es hermoso! Milk le darás un infarto a Goku cuando te vea con el.- Milk se sonrojo- quien sabe y sea su noche especial- dijo Bulma con picardía a lo que Milk se sonrojo aun mas, pero al recordar la noche en que se entregaron por primera vez, se le iluminó el rostro.

- Y esa cara? Milk no me digas que…

- Si te digo que si….

- AAAAHHH! No lo puedo creer, porque no me lo contaste!

- Bueno es que en esta semana nunca estuvimos solas las dos y bueno no pude contarte.

- Pero lo harás en este mismo instante! Vamos cuéntame todo! – Milk le contó a su amiga, claro que omitiendo muchos detalles.

- Y bueno eso sucedió, después Goku tuvo ese accidente.

- Amiga, que lindo!

- Si fue maravilloso, pero bueno dejemos esta charla, porque ya se hace tarde.

- Si pongámonos en marcha!- las jóvenes comenzaron con el ritual de ver que maquillaje quedaría bien, cual zapatos usar, que peinado llevar y cosas por el estilo.

En la casa de Vegeta se encontraban este y Goku.

- Seguro estas bien para ir?

- Claro que si, además no dejaría de ir por nada del mundo, es una noche muy especial para Milk y no quiero arruinarla.

- Espero no lo hagas….

- Que quieres decir?

- Crees que no me di cuenta, que dejaras a Milk.

- Eso es asunto mió.

- Goku no hagas algo del cual puedas arrepentirte.

- Yo se lo que hago, y dejemos esta conversación, vamos a cambiarnos, no quiero llegar tarde a recogerlas.

A las nueve en punto Goku y Vegeta llegaron en el auto de este ultimo a buscar a sus novias.

Las jóvenes salieron a recibirlos, cuando goku y Vegeta las vieron quedaron con la boca abierta, no era para menos, estaban hermosas. Bulma al fin se había decidido por el vestido verde.

- Viste Milk, los dejamos sin habla- le dijo por lo bajo Bulma. Ambas jóvenes se acercaron y saludaron con un beso a sus novios.

- Vaya Bulma, estas realmente linda- dijo Vegeta.

- Gracias amor!, tu estas muy guapo también- Vegeta llevaba una camisa azul oscuro y un jean negro.

- Milk, estas hermosa- Goku realmente se había asombrado de la belleza de su novia, para el siempre estaba bella, pero esa noche le parecía un ángel.

- Gracias Goku, tu también estas lindo- su novio llevaba una puesto una camisa blanca y unos jeans oscuros.

- Bueno vamos!- dijo Vegeta.

- Si! Seremos los mas lindos de todo el baile!- dijo divertida Bulma.

Los cuatro subieron al auto de Vegeta y marcharon al baile. Las jóvenes iban en el asiento trasero hablando de lo más divertidas.

- Veras Milk, cuando lleguemos seremos el centro de atención, somos las mas lindas del colegio, harán fila para estar con nosotras.

- Si alguien se te acerca juro que lo mato- dijo Vegeta.

- Jaja! No lo dudo Veggie.

- A mi no me interesa nada de eso, solo quiero ir y divertirme, además el único que quiero que me mire es Goku- dijo Milk y este se sonrojo.

A pesar de todo, Goku iba ajeno a la conversación, se encontraba callado, sujetaba con fuerza sus rodillas con las manos, estaba nervioso, Vegeta lo miraba de reojo, era como si sabia perfectamente lo que pensaba Goku. Llegaron la gimnasio del colegio, donde se realizaba el baile, estaba tan bien decorado, que dejo sorprendidos a los chicos.

Vegeta estaciono, y tanto el como Goku ayudaron a bajar a sus novias.

- Por fin llegamos!- dijo Milk, tomo el brazo de su chico e ingresaron al lugar.

- Esta todo tan bien decorado- dijo Bulma quien también estaba del brazo de Vegeta.

- Vaya este año se esmeraron- comento Vegeta.

- Si, esta lleno!- dijo su novia.

- La verdad esta muy lindo, no es así Milk?- dijo Goku.

- Si, estoy tan contenta de haber venido, presiento que esta noche será mágica!

- Si, yo también lo creo…

- Bueno busquemos un lugar para sentarnos- dijo Vegeta. Los cuatro se ubicaron en una mesa- ire por bebidas.

- Yo quiero un daikiri amor.

- Esta bien, me acompañas Goku?

- Si, Milk que quieres que te traiga?

- Yo tomare un daikiri también.

- De acuerdo, ya regresamos- los jóvenes fueron hasta la barra y pidieron los tragos para las chicas, Vegeta pidió una cerveza para el y Goku solo un refresco, luego regresaron a la mesa.

- Aquí tienen- le entregaron la bebida y se sentaron.

- Goku porque no tomas una cerveza? Hoy esta permitido- dijo bulma.

- No puedo es que…es que estoy tomando medicamentos.

- Medicamentos?

- Si, si lo que pasa es que son por el accidente, mi mamá insistió en que los terminara aunque ya me encuentre bien- decía nervioso Goku. Vegeta lo miro triste y meneo la cabeza, en gesto de negación.

- Ah! Ya veo…- empezó a sonar una canción que le encantaba a Bulma- Hay Vegeta vamos a bailar si, me encanta esa canción!

- No quiero…

- Por favor!...sino no importa seguro habrá quien quiera bailar conmigo.

- Esta bien, vamos a bailar…

- Jeje! Siempre funciona- dijo guiñándole el ojo a sus amigos, Goku y Milk rieron divertidos. Cuando Bulma y Vegeta se habían ido, Goku miro a su novia, era imposible no hacerlo, esa noche estaba hermosa.

- Que pasa Goku?- dijo Milk.

- Es que estas hermosa.

- Hay Goku que cosas dices, que te parece si nosotros también vamos a bailar.

- Es que yo no soy muy bueno.

- No importa, ya tampoco soy experta, Bulma me enseño algo de baile.

- Jeje! Si ella si que es experta en bailar.

- Si! Y que dices, dale solo una canción, si?- y le puso su carita mas tierna.

- Esta bien vamos- como negarse a esa carita.

Fueron hasta la pista y comenzaron a bailar, Goku se movía torpemente, pero con la ayuda de su novia poco a poco fe tomando ritmo, y lo que seria una sola canción, se convirtió en quien sabe cuantas, la estaba pasando realmente bien, no se sentía cansado ni agitado, se olvido de su enfermedad en esos momentos donde estaba junto a Milk, ella tenia ese poder en el, junto a ella se sentía protegido, como si nada malo sucedería, pero no podía atarla a él sabiendo que no tenia nada que ofrecerle, no podía ser tan egoísta, lo mejor era dejarla libre de todo sufrimiento.

Comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, todas las parejas se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar juntos.

Goku abrazo a Milk con fuerza, y ella a él.

- Milk quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, te amare siempre.

- Porque dices eso?

- Solo prométeme que nunca lo dudaras, nunca dudes de que te amo.

- Goku que sucede?- Milk se preocupo por el tono tan fatalista de su novio.

- Es solo que necesito saberlo, necesito que sepas que te amo y te amare siempre.

- Lo se Goku, te prometo nunca dudar de ello, como tu nunca dudes que te amo.

- Eso lo se, Milk quiero que sepas que fuste lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

- Goku me asustas, porque dices esas cosas? Es como si…

- No digas nada, y no me hagas caso- Goku beso a Milk, tomo su cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, la música lenta no acababa y eso le daba un toque mágico a la situación, poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo, no había baile, no había gente, solo ellos dos y la música.

- Te amo Goku.

- Yo también- Goku acariciaba la espalda de Milk, ella apretó aun mas fuerte el abrazo, besándolo con pasión, ambos querían mas, querían entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amor.

- Vamos a mi casa- dijo Goku.

- Es lo que mas quiero, pero me da un poco de vergüenza después de que…de que, bueno tu sabes.

- No pasara nada, te lo prometo, Milk deseo tanto estar contigo.

- Yo también…

Goku tomo la mano de su chica y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Vegeta y Bulma, quienes al parecer no tenían pudor en demostrar su amor, las manos de ambos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de cada uno.

Goku hizo un ruido como aclarándose la garganta, pero pareció no distraer a nuestro fogosos amigos.

- OIGAN!- dijo al fin. Ambos se separaron mirando a Goku y a Milk- nosotros ya nos vamos.

- Esta bien, que se cuiden!- dijo Bulma con una sonrisita picara haciendo sonrojar a Goku y a Milk.

- Nosotros también ya nos íbamos, si quieren los llevo- dijo Vegeta.

- No gracias Vegeta, preferimos caminar, no es lejos y la noche esta linda- dijo Goku.

- Como quieras Goku…..piensa lo que vas hacer- le dijo, Milk lo miro extrañada y luego a Goku quien miraba serio a su amigo.

- Adiós- dijeron ambos y salieron del lugar.

- Goku, que quiso decir Vegeta con eso?- se animo a preguntar Milk.

- Nada, no le hagas caso, no pensemos en el ni en nadie esta noche es de nosotros dos solamente.

- Esta bien, no diré nada mas, estar con vos es lo único que importa- iba bien sujetada del brazo de goku, cuando pasaron por un lugar que si bien le recordaba una horrible experiencia, también era el lugar donde lo había conocido- te acuerdas de este lugar?- dijo ella. Goku observo un rato pero al parecer no recordaba el lugar.

- Hee…

- Goku, aquí fue donde nos vimos por primera vez, es en donde me salvaste aquella vez de esos sujetos- claro pero que tonto había sido, como pudo olvidar eso, se reprocho.

- Si ya lo recuerdo, lo siento no tengo tan buena memoria.

- Jajaj! Yo no creo eso, eres un poco distraído, eso es todo.

- Y vos sos demasiado comprensiva- le dijo al mismo tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente, la tomo del trasero y la elevo haciendo que tenga que rodear su cintura con la piernas, besaba sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos. La cosa se ponía cada vez más acalorada, por suerte para los jóvenes, a esas horas no transitaba gente por esos lados.

- Vamonos ya!- suplico ella.

- Si…- Goku soltó a Milk y siguieron con el camino, hablaron de cosas triviales como el baile y lo lindo que estuvo, hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Goku, este abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, no quería hacer ruido, aunque sabia que a su padre ni un terremoto lo levantaría, en cambio su made siempre estaba atenta a todo.

- Quieres algo de beber?- dijo el joven.

- No gracias- Goku se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Cuando lo acabo de beber, miro a Milk con una gran sonrisa y la levanto en sus brazos.

- Goku que haces?- el solo la beso y se dirigió a su cuarto con ella en brazos, cuando llego, recostó a Milk en la cama y luego cerro y aseguro la puerta con llave.

- Por las dudas- dijo divertido, viendo el sonrojo de su novia.

Goku se acerco a la cama sentándose en ella, quedaron contemplándose por un rato, quería observarla, asegurarse de que nunca olvidara ese bello rostro, pero eso seria imposible ya que el jamás la olvidaría. Milk acaricio la mejilla de Goku, el tomo la mano y la hizo posicionarla en su corazón, Milk sintió los rápidos latidos de su novio, luego el acaricio el rostro de Milk, se acerco lentamente y la beso. La atrajo junto a si, la abrazaba con fuerza como no queriendo dejarla ir nunca, Milk comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa de Goku, cuando acabo se la quito y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos y su boca el cuerpo de Goku, era claro que estaba más delgado, pero conservaba sus bien formados músculos.

Él se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que Milk le brindaba, eran simplemente maravillosas, bajo uno de los breteles del vestido y beso su hombro, con delicadeza deslizo su mano por la espalda, bajando el cierre del vestido, el cual se deslizo por el cuerpo de Milk, no había mejor imagen que aquella.

Con cuidado la fue recostando en la cama, ubicándose encima de ella, beso su cuello, mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma, su mano se posiciono en uno de sus pechos, bajo un poco para poder saborearlos, su lengua hacia un atrevido juego con su pezón, erizando toda la piel de la joven, Goku disfrutaba sentirla en ese estado, deseaba darle la mejor noche de su vida, y lo lograría.

Bajo haciendo un camino con su lengua, por todo el abdomen de Milk, y comenzó a quitarle su pequeña ropa intima, la deslizo por sus piernas y la arrojo al suelo, tomo uno de sus pies, quito el zapato y luego lo beso, hizo lo mismo con el otro, comenzó a subir lentamente besando sus piernas y la parte interior de sus muslos, Milk se encontraba en el cielo, pero nada se comparo al placer que sintió cuando Goku separo un poco sus piernas y comenzó a besar su intimidad, que sensaciones mas maravillosas, Milk sujetaba con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama, sus gemidos eran sonoros y sufridos, cosa que enloquecía mas a Goku, quien intensifico el trabajo, haciendo que llegara al orgasmo, el cual lo grito roncamente. Quedo satisfecho con su trabajo, sonrió, se incorporo, besándola. Milk lo abrazo con fuerza, lo beso con pasión, quería que él sintiera el placer que acababa de darle. Se giro haciendo que Goku se recueste en la cama y ella quede encima, beso su boca, su cuello sus hombros, su pecho, cada beso era acompañado por dulces caricias, Milk decidió que ya era hora y comenzó a bajar hacia la zona mas intima de Goku, quito con rapidez el jean y el bóxer, encontrándose con el ya erecto pene de su novio, lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó con un suave movimiento de vaivén, Goku se recostó y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer, el cual se magnifico cuando sintió los labios de Milk sobre su miembro, ella no era experta ni mucho menos, pues era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero eso no tenia mayor importancia ya que Goku lo disfrutaba al máximo, Milk introducía y sacaba el pene de su boca con rapidez, ayudando con su mano, los movimientos eran cada vez mas rápido, Goku ya sentía venir su orgasmo y ayudo a Milk con los movimientos, acabando por completo en la boca de ella.

Goku la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, la giro y quedo nuevamente sobre ella, la beso, beso cada rincón de su cuerpo, ambos sabían que ya era el momento, Goku ya no aguantaba mas, se posiciono y con salvajes movimientos la penetro, los gemidos eran sonoros, Goku la embestía con fuerza, Milk lo abrazaba haciendo que los movimientos se hicieran cada vez mas rápidos, el orgasmo llego al unísono, los dos lo gritaron desde el fondo de su alma. Cayeron rendidos en la cama, esa noche jamás seria olvidada por ninguno de los dos, quienes parecían no agotarse, sintiendo que necesitaban llenarse, saciarse…hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Eran alrededor de las 5 a.m., había sido una noche intensa para ambos, sus cuerpos aun permanecían unidos, se escuchaban respiraciones que trataban de normalizarse, sentían el agotamiento en todo su cuerpo, pronto el sueño los vencería.

Pero como dormirse si estaba a punto de hacer lo que no quería pero que, según él, era lo mas conveniente. Había algo que terminar todavía, y precisamente no era lo más fácil, sino todo lo contrario.

Goku acariciaba los cabellos de Milk, jugaba con sus mechones enredándolos en sus dedos, ella yacía recostada en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, pero completamente despierta.

- Goku….- hablo la joven.

- Si? Que pasa?

- Esta noche ha sido magnifica, no me equivoque al decir que seria mágica- decía mientras acariciaba su pecho.

- Ya lo creo- Goku estaba distraído pensando como decirle lo que tenia que decirle.

- Estas muy callado, que sucede?

- Milk…demos un paseo….- y no lo pudo decir.

- Que? Goku son las 5 de la madrugada, y estoy cansada, no podemos dejarlo para mas tarde?

- No Milk, no podemos, necesito que sea ahora- y el tono asusto a la joven.

- Me asustas cuando hablas así Goku.

- Será solo un momento, por favor- Goku se incorporo de la cama, y Milk hizo lo mismo.

- Esta bien, vamos no se que puede ser tan importante, pero solo un momento, realmente estoy cansada.

- Si, lo será, anda vistámonos- ambos jóvenes se vistieron y bajaron para salir d la casa, comenzando a caminar, sin una dirección en concreto.

- Donde me llevas?

- No lo se, a un lugar donde podamos hablar.

- Hablar? Para eso me sacaste, pudimos hacerlo en la habitación!

- En esa plaza esta bien- Goku señalo una plaza que quedaba a una cuadra de donde estaban. Llegaron y se sentaron en un banco.

- Y bien, a que se debe tanto misterio?- dijo la joven. Goku vacilaba cosas incoherentes, no sabía ni como empezar a decirle, no encontraba las palabras, no quería pensarlo mucho tampoco, tenía miedo de arrepentirse en el último instante.

- Goku? Que esta pasando?, realmente me asusta tu actitud.

- Milk, no creo encontrar una buena razón para explicar lo que te voy a decir, pero debes comprender que es lo mejor para ti.

- No te entiendo…- Milk sentía que nada bueno tenia por decirle su novio.

- Debemos terminar…- y el tiempo se congelo para ella.

- Qu…que dices?- Milk ya sentía que las lagrimas saldrían de sus ojos. Goku trato de estar serio en todo momento, pero aquellas lágrimas quebraban su alma.

- Que ya no quiero que…..que estemos juntos…- que difícil fue decir aquello.

Todo se derrumbo, Milk no comprendió el significado absurdo de aquella frase, lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla, no estaba pasando realmente, y si lo era quería despertar en ese mismo instante. Él jamás le diría semejante cosa, jamás la dejaría, se lo había prometido, estarían juntos por siempre, no había sentido en todo aquello.

Entonces que sucedía? Acaso todo fue mentira? Acaso estuvo jugando con ella todo este tiempo?

- Goku si esto es una broma, no me hace la menor gracia…..

- No lo es- la seriedad de sus palabras la destrozaron.

- Me estas mintiendo!- las lagrimas caían como lluvia de sus ojos.

- No Milk, no te estoy mintiendo, yo…..nosotros no podemos estar juntos.

- Pero porque? Dime porque no podemos, estábamos bien, todo estaba yendo tan bien, dime que paso?

- No creo que puedas ser feliz junto a mi- no, definitivamente Milk no comprendía nada.

- Que dices? Goku te escuchas? Alguna vez te dije que no era feliz a tu lado? Al contrario! Eres lo mejor que me paso, y tu dijiste lo mismo, o es que acaso todo fue mentira, no se me ocurre nada coherente para esto, solo el hecho de tu nunca me amaste como dijiste hacerlo!- Milk lloraba y gritaba, su dolor se iba convirtiendo en rabia.

- Milk yo….

- No, no me digas nada mas, ya entendí todo, me usaste, me enamoraste para poder jugar conmigo! Pero claro! Que tonta fui, la pobre tonta que vino de otra ciudad y no conocía a nadie, quien mejor que ella para poder utilizarla y divertirse un rato…

- No confundas las cosas, yo si te amo.

- ENTONCES PORQUE ME DEJAS! No seas hipócrita, debería odiarme a mi misma por lo entupida que fui, eres un cobarde, yo….yo te entregue todo, te entregue mi amor, me entregue a ti sin pensarlo porque te amaba y pensaba que tu también me amabas…no sabes cuanto me duele todo esto, porque a pesar de todo yo te sigo amando y dudo que vuelva a amar…

- Se que encontraras a alguien que sea digno de ti…

- Cállate! No quiero escucharte, me destrozaste por dentro Goku, yo jamás te perdonare lo que me hiciste, JAMAS!

- Algún día lo entenderás Milk, yo solo lo hago por ti- el tono tan sereno que tenia Goku, hacia sacar mas a Milk.

- Que estupideces dices! sabes ya no creo nada de lo que me digas, ya que todo fue mentira, me doy cuenta de que no te conozco en lo absoluto, ojala nunca te hubiera conocido, ojala jamás me hubiera mudado a esta ciudad, seguiría siendo pobre, si, pero feliz…no me sentiría tan miserable…

- Milk….- Goku no aguanto mas ver el estado en que se encontraba Milk, unas lágrimas involuntarias rodaron por su mejilla y en un impulso abrazo a la joven.

- SUELTAME! No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme, ya suficiente fue el daño que me hiciste.

- Se que estas enojada, pero espero algún día me entiendas y me perdones.

- Jaja! Perdonarte? No cuentes con ello, te odio, me escuchas Goku, TE ODIO!

Y con esa ultima frase Milk salio corriendo, alejándose de aquella escena surrealista que aun no terminaba de comprender.

Corrió sin parar hasta llegar a su casa, donde ni bien ingreso se metió en el baño, prendió la ducha, y sin haberse sacado el vestido dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, que aun conservaba el aroma de Goku. Agarro el jabón y tallo con fuerza todo su cuerpo, rasgo su vestido dando un grito desgarrador, cayo de rodillas llorando sin parar, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la tibia agua que caía, dejo salir todo su dolor en aquellas lagrimas, aquel llanto que era opacado por el sonido de la ducha.

Porque? Porque Goku había hecho eso con ella? Es que acaso realmente nunca la amo, realmente todo había sido una sucia mentira?

Entonces esos besos eran irreales, no, había algo fuera de si que no lograba entender. Milk había visto claramente los ojos de Goku, había sentido amor en cada beso, cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez, vio la felicidad en sus ojos, ese brillo que iluminaba aquellos mares negros.

Le había dicho "te amo" tantas veces y cada vez parecía mas sincera, mas pura. No, algo había detrás de todo esto, pero que? Que le ocurrió para tomar esa decisión?

Milk se sentía mareada, nada tenia sentido, solo que no tenia fuerzas para averiguarlo, estaba demasiado dolida y no se creía capaz de perdonar a Goku, por mucho que lo amaba, él había jugado con sus sentimientos, había jugado con ella.

Cerro la ducha, un poco mas calmada, seco su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde busco su pijama y se la puso. No había caso, por mas que haya fregado y fregado su cuerpo, el aroma de Goku estaba ahí, prendido de su piel. Sintió que golpearon su puerta, dudo un momento en abrir.

- Papá- dijo tratando de ocultar su demacrado rostro.

- Hola hija, sentí que llegaste y dime como estuvo el baile?

- Bien papá, fue una noche….mágica.

- Oh! Que bien, me alegro por ti. Te trajo Goku?- al escuchar nombrarlo, su corazón se oprimió.

- No, vine en taxi, él no puede manejar aun…

- Aah! Claro, claro, el accidente.

- Si no te molesta papá, estoy muy cansada.

- Si hija disculpa, descansa, mañana me contaras.

- Claro padre.

- Que descanses.

- Gracias- Milk cerro la puerta y se hecho en su cama, pero lo que menos hizo fue dormir, lloro por lo desdichada que se sentía, estuvo así alrededor de una hora, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida.

- Porque Goku….porque- dijo entre sueños.

/

Bueno, debo decir que me entristeció mucho hacer este capitulo.  
Es un capitulo con mucha angustia y un poco largo. La cosa se va poniendo más fea para Goku y para Milk.  
Todavía no se que pasara, pero como todos, no me gustaría que no terminasen juntos.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	6. Chapter 6

DBZ No me pertenece.

/

CAPITULO 6

Goku aun permanecía en esa plaza, sentado en aquel banco, no se había movido de ese lugar desde que vio partir a Milk… _"te odio, me escuchas Goku, TE ODIO!"… _esa frase hacia eco en su cabeza. Sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando, _"fue lo mejor, se que no es cierto lo que me dijiste, se que no me odias, pero aun así perdóname Milk, perdóname"._

Decidió levantarse e ir a su casa, ya no tenia caso quedarse en ese lugar. Cuando llego su padre ya se encontraba levantado.

- Recién llegas?- le pregunto.

- No, solo fui….solo fui a acompañar a Milk a su casa- y la tristeza en su voz no fue desapercibida por su padre.

- Te encuentras bien?, te ves algo decaído, sucedió algo?

- No papá, no sucedió nada, estoy bien, solo algo cansado.

- Ah! Ya veo, bueno ve y descansa hijo.

- Eso haré- Goku subió, se encerró en su habitación, estaba demasiado cansado para poder pensar en lo que había ocurrido, solo deseo dormir. Abrazo su almohada, la cual conservaba el dulce aroma de Milk, como todo allí, como todo el.

Ambos jóvenes habían pasado el resto del día encerrados en sus habitaciones, Goku estaba muy cansado, parecía no tener fuerzas, cosa que preocupo mucho a sus padres, pero el les dijo que se debía al baile. Milk en cambio estaba sumida en una depresión, a cada momento venían a su mente todos los maravillosos recuerdos vividos con Goku y luego sus palabras, no dejo de llorar en todo el día, se veía pálida, y muy demacrada, no dejo siquiera que su padre entrara a su cuarto, Bulma la había llamado, pero ella no la atendió, ese día no tenia ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de vivir…

La tarde estaba cayendo y dos jóvenes se encontraban preocupados porque sus amigos no habían dado señales de vida en todo el día.

- Que les habrá pasado?- dijo Bulma pensativa.

- No creo que haya ocurrido nada, siempre dramatizas las situaciones, seguramente deben estar juntos- le dijo Vegeta.

- No lo se, cunado llame a casa de Milk, su padre me dijo que no había salido en todo el día, dijo que se encontraba cansada, pero para mi hay algo mas, tengo un presentimiento extraño, y si paso algo tengo que averiguarlo.

- Bulma, deja las cosas como están, no paso nada…

- No! Ya tome mi decisión, iré a su casa, Milk es mi amiga y si le ocurrió algo, debo saberlo.

- No digas tonterías, que pudo haberle pasado?

-No lo se, pero lo averiguare. Nos vemos, luego te llamo.

- Esta bien, ya que tu vas para su casa, yo aprovecho y voy a casa de Goku, supongo que quieres saber de él también.

- Son nuestros amigos Vegeta, es normal preocuparnos por ellos.

- Lo se, adiós- Vegeta beso a su novia y cada quien tomo su auto, dirigiéndose a la casa de Goku y Milk. _"Espero no hayas hecho una tontería Goku",_ suplico Vegeta para si.

Bulma estaciono su auto enfrente de la casa de su amiga, bajo y toco el timbre, espero unos instantes hasta ser atendida por el padre de Milk.

- Hola señor, como esta?- saludo amablemente.

- Hola Bulma! Que linda sorpresa, vienes a ver a Milk?

- Así es, ella se encuentra?

- Claro, pasa- Bulma ingreso al hogar- sube, esta en su cuarto, espero tengas suerte porque no ha salido de ahí.

- Muchas gracias- Bulma subió las escaleras y toco la puerta del cuarto.

- Papá ya te dije que estoy bien y no quiero nada, déjame descansar!- se oyó.

- Milk, soy yo Bulma, puedo pasar?- hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que Milk hablara.

- Pasa…

Bulma ingreso al cuarto, y vio a su amiga hecha un bollito en la cama, se notaba a lo lejos que había estado llorando.

- Milk! Que te sucedió?- se preocupo Bulma al verla.

- Tu lo sabias, no?...

- Si sabia que?

- Seguramente todos lo sabían y estaban jugando conmigo- hablaba en un susurro.

- No entiendo de que hablas, quienes jugaron contigo?- Bulma se encontraba confundida y sumamente preocupada.

- Goku me dejo…..- lagrimas mojaron su almohada.

- QUEE?- Bulma no caía de su asombro, nunca se hubiera imaginado escuchar tal cosa.

- Y dices que no lo sabias…- el tono de Milk era tan vacío.

- Milk por Dios! Como iba a saberlo, pero porque? Porque hizo eso? Ustedes se llevaban de maravilla, no puedo creerlo.

- Es así como te digo, no me dio ni una razón lógica, me dejo así sin mas- Milk se incorporo de su posición, sentándose en la cama, Bulma se sentó a su lado.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices…

- Yo tampoco lo creo, solo quiero despertar y decir que fue una horrible pesadilla, pero no, todo esta pasando…no lo entiendo Bulma, que hice mal? Acaso ya se canso de mi, no fui lo suficientemente buena para el? Porque me dejo…porque?- Milk abrazo a su amiga quebrándose una vez más.

- Calma Milk, debe haber una explicación para ello, Goku te ama mucho, algo debió pasar.

- Solo puedo pensar que en realidad jamás me amo, que solo buscaba divertirse un rato conmigo y cuando se aburriese se desharía de mi.

- No Milk, algo debió ocurrirle, Goku no es así, que te dijo exactamente.

- Que no podía ser feliz a su lado…

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- Que algún día lo entendería, que lo hace por mi y no se que estupideces mas, y aun tuvo la caradurez de decirme que me sigue amando.

- No lo entiendo, que le habrá pasado?- decía Bulma mas para si misma.

- Yo estoy muy dolida Bulma, aunque haya una razón eso no cuenta que me uso, me destrozo por dentro, jugo con mis sentimientos, no puedo perdonarlo…no puedo.

- Tiene que haber una razón muy fuerte para que haya tomado esa decisión.

- No me interesa, para mi Goku esta muerto.

- No digas eso Milk! Estoy segura de que aclararemos el asunto.

- Gracias Bulma, eres una gran amiga, disculpa si te trate mas y dude de ti.

- No hay problema, puedo comprender tu dolor y cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa.

- Lo se, debo decirte que faltare al colegio por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que tenga fuerzas y el valor para enfrentarme nuevamente a Goku.

- Te entiendo, está bien si necesitas algo me llamas y vendré enseguida.

- Si, gracias nuevamente, me has dado un poco de ánimos.

- Para eso son las amigas- Bulma abrazo a Milk, luego se despidió de ella, y se fue.

"_Esto no tiene ningún sentido, porque Goku habría de terminar con Milk, algo esta ocurriendo y se muy bien quien debe saber…Vegeta_!, pensaba Bulma camino a su casa.

Mientras tanto en casa de Goku…

- Que QUE?- grito Vegeta.

- Como oíste, le dije a Milk que debíamos terminar, era lo mejor Vegeta, ya estoy harto de ver como sufre mi familia con todo esto, y no podría soportar ver a Milk sufriendo también.

- La verdad que eres un tonto, no crees que con lo que hiciste no sufriría igual?

- Lo se, pero se le pasara pronto.

- Estas equivocando el camino Goku.

- Fue la mejor decisión, y no daré marcha atrás.

- Y dime una cosa, que harás cuando la veas en el colegio?

- No lo se, ignorarla supongo.

- Y podrás?

- Será difícil no acercarme a ella, no tocarla, pero así debe ser….además quien sabe por cuanto tiempo podré seguir yendo al colegio.

- Hay amigo, estas cometiendo un error, pero eso tendrás que solucionarlo tú, nadie más.

- Vegeta, debo dejarla al margen de todo sufrimiento, no voy a cambiar de parecer y listo, no me insistas mas.- Vegeta movió la cabeza con resignación, no había caso, no podría convencerlo.

- Esta bien, pero no olvides lo que te dije, me voy, es mejor que descanses.

- Si, hoy no tengo fuerzas para nada.

- Nos vemos Goku…cuídate.

- Si, adiós Vegeta- los amigos se despidieron, vegeta subió a su auto y en ese momento sonó su celular. Era bulma.

- Dime Bulma, que quieres?

- Vegeta necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora, aun estas en lo de Goku?

- Acabo de salir de su casa.

- Perfecto, ven enseguida!

- Y para que?

- Tú ven, te explico cuando llegues.

- De acuerdo, ahora voy, adiós.

- Si, nos vemos- y colgó_- "ahora vas a escucharme"_ pensó. Quince minutos después Vegeta ya se encontraba en casa de Bulma.

- Y que era eso tan urgente?- le pregunto impaciente vegeta.

- Como es eso de que Goku dejo a Milk, y no me vengas con que no sabes porque no te creo- dijo sin más. Vegeta trato de poner cara de asombro.

- Que dices? Yo no se nada.

- No me mientas! Seguro Goku te contó algo.

- No, no me dijo nada, estoy igual de sorprendido que vos.

- Como que no te dijo nada? Estuviste un buen rato con el, algo debió contarte.

- No solo hablamos del campeonato, pero a decir verdad estaba algo extraño.

- No lo puedo creer, Vegeta porque hizo eso, el se veía tan enamorado, no sabes como esta Milk, destrozada, hasta me dijo que dejara de ir al colegio por un tiempo para no verlo, me preocupa.

- Es muy raro, pero no crees que habrá tenido sus razones.

- Pero que? Cuales pueden ser para decidir eso! Goku me tendrá que escuchar, no puede hacerle algo así a Milk, si vieras como estaba la pobre, una pena me dio.

- Me imagino_… "será bueno que le cuentes, así recapacita y deja esas ideas estupidas"_ pensó Vegeta.

- Que podemos hacer?

- Yo creo que no debemos meternos, es asunto de ellos dos.

- No, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, Milk esta sufriendo y estoy segura que Goku también, algo le sucede, desde hace un tiempo lo noto raro, decaído.

- Bulma….- Vegeta estuvo a punto de contarle todo a su novia, pero al final no lo hizo.

- Que? Que sucede?

- No nada, es mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos clases, me voy a mi casa.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana- Bulma abrazo con fuerza a Vegeta- vos nunca me dejaras, verdad?

- Claro que no! Nunca pienses en eso.

- Me lo prometes?

- Bulma jamás te dejare, te lo prometo.

- Esta bien, te creo… te amo.

- Yo también, ahora me voy- le dio un tierno beso y se marcho a su casa.

La mañana llego y nuestros amigos se encontraban en un día mas de clases, faltaba poco para que concluyan y terminaran la preparatoria y solo quedaba una semana para el gran campeonato de artes marciales.

Como había dicho Milk, no asistió al colegio.

- Hola- saludo Goku, cuando vio a Vegeta y a Bulma, casi inconcientemente busco con la mirada a Milk. Bulma miro a su amigo de toda la vida, con desprecio y ladeo la cabeza.

- Que te sucede Bulma?- le pregunto.

- Que me sucede? Mejor dicho que te sucede a ti! Como fuiste capas de dejar a Milk! No sabes como esta, no ha venido a clases para no verte. Porque la dejaste? Dímelo!- le reprochaba a toda voz Bulma.

- La viste?- solo pudo preguntar.

- Claro que la vi, y ella me contó, esta destrozada, como fuiste capaz!

- Es asunto mió.

- Debo decirte que como amigos que somos, y lo bien que te conozco, esto no me lo esperaba de ti, la dejas sin razones, le rompes el corazón y andas como si nada hubiera ocurrido!

- Tu crees que estoy bien, pues no Bulma, ESTOY HECHO MIERDA! Pero fue lo mejor, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, ni en la de ella, y ahora me voy, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

- Me decepcionas, nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de persona, pero has lo que quieras..

- Vamos, dejen ya esa discusión, Bulma, Goku tendrá sus motivos, y tu Goku no voy a permitirte que le hables así, es normal que se preocupe por su amiga- dijo Vegeta para cortar con el tensión que se había formado.

- Lo se, disculpa Bulma, me altere un poco- dijo Goku arrepentido.

- Se que algo tienes Goku, pero no puedo perdonar que hayas hecho sufrir así a Milk, soy tu amiga, nos conocemos de toda la vida, y me pone triste que no confíes en mi…- Bulma se alejo de los dos jóvenes y entro al salón.

Y así paso la semana, Bulma ignoro completamente a Goku, estaba muy dolida y decepcionada con él, fue todos los días a casa de Milk, quien parecía estar cada vez peor, Bulma ya no sabia que mas hacer, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

Goku cada vez se sentía mucho peor, escuchar las cosas que decía Bulma de su amada, lo destrozaban, se llego a replantear si había hecho bien, pero pensaba que pronto se le pasaría, encontraría a alguien que la haga feliz y eso le consolaba.

Llego el día de la competencia, Vegeta y el reemplazante de Goku, un joven con muchas condiciones llamado Krilin, estaban listos para competir, Bulma no entendía porque no iba a participar Goku, si ese había sido su sueño, no hablaba mas que de ello y ahora sin mas decidió no participar- fue decisión del entrenador- le había dicho, pero no se lo terminaba de creer.

Goku a pesar de todo, fue a ver el campeonato, con mucho pesar de no haber participado, vio como sus sueños se esfumaban, ahora sentado en las tribunas para los espectadores.

Fue una competencia muy difícil y reñida, pero al final Vegeta y Krilin fueron los ganadores, dándole el trofeo a su colegio. Hubo una gran caravana para festejar la victoria, Vegeta y Krilin fueron colocaron en el cuadro de honor del colegio, por haber logrado tan prestigioso titulo.

Luego de eso, las cosas avanzaron muy rápido, la salud de Goku se deterioro con rapidez, ya no iba al colegio, se había apartado de todo, incluso de Vegeta, quien estaba sumamente preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

Con frecuencia tenia que usar silla de ruedas porque no tenía fuerzas, pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en su casa, los dolores eran continuos e intensos. Todo hacia presagiar lo peor.

Victoria lloraba en la sala de espera, ella era una excelente médica, pero tratándose de su hijo, y la enfermedad que lo aquejaba, nada de lo que sabia contaba, lo había derivado al mejor cardiólogo del país, pero cada vez eran menos las posibilidades de una cura para Goku.

- Bardock, mi niño se esta muriendo!- lloraba sin consuelo la madre del joven.

- Mi amor, por favor debes mantener a calma, no podemos perder las esperanzas…Goku, hijo, por favor lucha, lucha contra esto!- y Bardock dejo caer sus lagrimas.

- Calma mamá, no debes desesperar, Goku nos necesita enteros, con fuerza- Raditz trataba de calmar en vano a su madre.

En ese momento sale en doctor, que estaba atendiendo a Goku, su semblante no era bueno, Bardock y Raditz se miraron, Victoria no se percato, solo quería noticias de su hijo, y por más que sea escasa la posibilidad, deseaba que esas noticias sean buenas.

- Victoria…- hablo el medico, que era un buen amigo suyo.

- Dime Carlos, dime como esta mi hijo!

- Ante todo, deben mantener la calma, la salud de Goku es delicada, su corazón se ha debilitado bastante y muy rápido, lo siento mucho…

- No, no….no…mi bebe…por favor, debes salvar a mi hijo, por favor….- Victoria se desmayo, la situación los superaba a todos, era demasiada angustia. Bardock alcanzo a tomarla en brazos, la sacudió suavemente, haciendo que despertase, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, preferiría morir antes de ver a su hijo sufrir, o lo que es peor, ver a su hijo morir.

- Victoria, se que esto es muy fácil de asumir, pero hay una posibilidad de que Goku se salve- hablo el medico.

- Y CUAL ES?

- La única posibilidad de que Goku viva es sometiéndolo a un transplante de corazón.

Y la noticia era demasiado dura, un transplante? Su única posibilidad de salvarse podría tardar demasiado tiempo, tiempo que Goku podría no llegar a tener.

- Un…un transplante?

- Así es, el corazón de Goku esta muy débil y no funciona bien, pronto comenzaran a fallarle los pulmones también, por eso antes de que eso suceda, es necesario hacerle la cirugía, lo siento, se que es arriesgado, pero es la única posibilidad.

- Doctor comprendo que es la única solución, pero cuanto puede ser la espera por el donante?- Pregunto Bardock.

- No sabemos con exactitud, la lista por recibir un órgano es muy larga, y hay pautas a seguir, pero debido a la urgencia del caso, si llegase a aparecer el órgano, será Goku quien lo reciba.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que si mi hijo puede aguantar la espera, si tiene posibilidades…

- Goku esta muy delicado, pero estable, confiamos que podrá resistir la espera.

- Padre, solo tenemos que tener esperanzas, como hasta ahora- le dijo Raditz. Bardock asintió.

- Ya se lo comunicaste a Goku?- le pregunto Victoria.

- No, él se encuentra dormido, por eso lo haré cuando despierte.

- Déjame estar con el cuando se lo digas.

- Claro, no hay ningún inconveniente, pueden estar los tres presentes, eso le dará apoyo a Goku. Así esperaron a que Goku despertase.

El joven abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su madre, luego a su padre y hermano.

- Como te encuentras Goku?- le pregunto su mamá.

- Mamá….estoy cansado…

- Lo se hijo, pero pronto pasara, solo tienes que tener un poco mas de fuerzas.

- Porque esa cara?- pregunto el joven al ver a su madre tan, tan triste.

- Goku, escúchame, hay una posibilidad de que te salves mi vida, pero es un poco arriesgada.

- Cual es, dime mamá, si hay una posibilidad, quiero saberla!

- Esperemos a que llegue el doctor, el te explicara todo. El medico ingreso a la habitación momentos después.

- Que tal Goku, como despertaste?- le pregunto.

- Un poco cansado, pero como me dijeron que hay posibilidades de que me salve, creo que estoy mejor que nunca.

- Es bueno oír eso, si, como bien te lo dijeron hay una posibilidad, pero debes comprender que es riesgosa y puede tardar tiempo.

- Pero cual es, quiero saberlo igual- Goku se encontraba muy ansioso.

- Goku, como sabes tu corazón esta muy delicado, y la única solución posible para que tengas una vida plena es, un transplante.

- Un transplante?- y toda la felicidad que acumulo, se desvaneció en un segundo, pareció que todo se le vino encima, esa posibilidad era muy complicada y la espera podría ser demasiado larga- no comprendo bien doctor- para Goku todo se veía oscuro.

- Déjame explicarte, el proceso de encontrar el órgano, es como bien sabes, a través de un donante que haya fallecido, cuando se extrae el órgano, en este caso el corazón, es inspeccionado para ver si es apto para ser transplantado, vas entendiendo?

- Si, creo que si…

- Lo siguiente es ver si es compatible con el paciente, en este caso tú, cuando todo haya sido correctamente inspeccionado, se procede a la cirugía, se te administra anestesia general, y se realiza el corte en el pecho, para dejar expuesto el corazón. Se te realiza un bypass….

- Que es eso?- pregunto el joven, que estaba atento a la explicación del medico, como toda la familia.

-El bypass es una vía alternativa para el flujo de la sangre, me explico?

- Creo que si…..

- Lo que queda es retirar el corazón, y colocar el nuevo, retirando el bypass y cerrando la incisión- concluyo al fin el medico. Goku se sentía aturdido con todo eso, pero a decir verdad la explicación del medico pareció dejarlo tranquilo, al fin y al cabo esa era la única posibilidad.

- Doctor, ha sido muy claro en su explicación- le dijo Raditz.

- Entonces tengo que esperar a un donante?

- Así es Goku, pero con los medicamentos, tengo la certeza de que podrás resistir.

- Eso espero, me ha dejado tranquilo su explicación.

- Viste hijo, no perdamos las esperanzas, se que podrás lograrlo- le dijo su madre.

- Es lo que mas quiero.

Un mes había pasado desde el campeonato de artes marciales, y de la noticia del transplante, Goku se encontraba como era costumbre ya, en la cama del hospital, siendo monitoreado por cientos de aparatos, los cuales controlaban su ritmo cardiaco, su salud era sumamente complicada, y aunque la posibilidad de ser operado seguía, el joven parecía que no resistiría por mucho mas tiempo.

El medico se encontraba haciendo el chequeo.

- Doctor?

- Dime Goku.

- Como va la búsqueda, ya encontraron un donante, piensa que lo encontraran pronto?- decía un desesperado Goku.

- Debes ser paciente Goku, se que esto es difícil, pero hacemos todo lo posible.

- Quiero la verdad…

- Te he dicho siempre la verdad, no te mentiría.

- No me refiero a eso, quiero saber, si no encuentran el donante, digo el corazón….cuanto mas puedo aguantar…cuanto más puedo vivir.

- Goku, no impacientes, debes tener calma.

- Contésteme!

- No mucho, lo siento- dijo y Goku pareció comprender.

- Puedo irme a mi casa? Quiero irme de este lugar.

- Lo se, pero es mejor que permanezcas aquí.

- Es lo mismo…

- Goku aquí te controlaremos mejor, estás bien atendido.

- Hace una semana que estoy en este lugar, quiero largarme!.Llame a mi madre.

- Esta bien, si esa es tu voluntad, la llamare- el medico salio, momentos después Victoria ingreso al cuarto.

- Que sucede hijo?

- Quiero irme a casa.

- Ya hablamos de esto, es mejor que te quedes unos días más.

- Estoy harto, por favor llévame a casa, quiero estar tranquilo, no con todos estos aparatos, por favor mamá.

- Hijo…esta bien, pero prométeme que si llegas a sentir algo, volveremos.

- Si, no me queda opción, te lo prometo.

- De acuerdo, iré a decir que te llevare a casa- y así después de unas recomendaciones del medico, Goku regreso a su casa, habían acomodado el cuarto de huéspedes, que se encontraba en la planta baja, para que Goku este cómodo y no tenga que estar subiendo y bajando escaleras.

La noche se la pasó sin dormir, aun estando abajo podía escuchar el llanto de su madre, el consuelo de su padre, quien a veces, solo en su estudio, lloraba, y también era escuchado por Goku.

El joven no aguanto mas la situación miserable que estaba viviendo su familia, se culpaba de la desgracia en que vivían, su hermano había vuelto a la casa para poder ayudar en lo que fuera, resignando sus estudios para estar pendiente de él, su padre había delegado su trabajo en la academia para concentrarse en él, y su madre, su madre prácticamente no se despegaba de su lado

Su familia estaba sufriendo un infierno y él ya no lo soporto, esa noche tomo una decisión.

Se levanto de su cama, busco entre sus cosas papel y lápiz, escribió una carta la cual dejo sobre la almohada de su cama, tomo una mochila, donde metió algo de comida, vestimenta, observo en su mesita de luz, el frasco con su medicina, la tomo y la metió en la mochila también, y con una firme convicción, se marcho de su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, su madre se disponía a llevarle el desayuno.

- Goku, aquí te traigo algo rico para que comas- decía mientras ingresaba, pero no encontró a nadie en el cuarto- que raro debe estar en el baño- dejo la bandeja en la mesita y es cuando noto un papel doblado en la almohada- que será esto?- lo tomo y vio que iba dirigida a ella, a su esposo e hijo mayor.

PARA MAMÁ, PAPÁ Y RADITZ:

"_Solo quería decirles que los amo demasiado, mi enfermedad maldijo nuestra felicidad haciéndolos sufrir, cosa que nunca quise. Ya no aguanto más la miserable situación en la que se encuentran por mi culpa, quiero que no sufran por mí, yo estaré bien a donde vaya, y siempre, siempre los llevare conmigo._

_Los amo Goku._

Victoria sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, las lágrimas mojaron todo el papel, en donde su hijo le decía que se marchaba. Salio desesperada del cuarto.

- BARDOOCK, BARDOOOCKK!- gritaba completamente fuera de si, llamando a su esposo.

- Victoria que pasa? Porque gritas así?- dijo su esposo, al escucharla.

- Se fue, Goku se fue!- su llanto no la dejaba hablar con claridad.

- Que dices? Victoria cálmate, como que Goku se fue…..no…no te entiendo- por un momento se le helo la sangre.

- Dejo una carta, mi niño, Bardock, él…él puede morir, si no lo encontramos!

- Cálmate.

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! Si Goku esta en quien sabe donde, por Dios no…no…NOO, encuéntralo, busca a mi hijo por favor, no tiene que estar lejos, búscalo- cayo al suelo sujetando su rostro con las manos, las lagrimas las empapaban, cayendo y mojando el suelo también. Bardock leyó la carta, definitivamente Goku se estaba despidiendo en ella, entro en pánico, pero trato de serenarse, ya suficiente era ver a su mujer en ese estado, tenia que ser frió y pensar rápido. Se agacho para poder ayudar a su mujer a que se incorporara.

- Que sucede? Escuche gritos…..MAMA!- Raditz quedo paralizado al ver el estado de su madre, y el rostro pálido de su padre, pensó lo peor.

- No..no…- comenzó a llorar- que sucede? Es Goku, verdad? Que le paso, por favor dime que no…..

- Raditz tu hermano se fue..

- QUE!- Y el mundo pareció haberse detenido para el mayor pues pensó que su hermano había fallecido- No Goku no murió, dime que no murió!

- Calma Raditz, Goku no murió, pero si no lo encontramos…es lo más probable.

- No comprendo papá, como si no lo encontramos? Acaso Goku se fue de la casa?

- Si hijo- Bardock le entrego la carta a su hijo mayor y este la leyó.

- Como es posible, vamos padre no perdamos tiempo, debemos buscarlo!

- Si, si vamos.

- Por favor Bardock, trae a mi hijo de vuelta- suplicaba Victoria.

- Te lo prometo Victoria, lo encontrare!

Bardock y Raditz salieron a toda prisa de la casa, cada uno tomo su auto y comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad, ir a los lugares que solía frecuentar Goku, pero no había caso, el joven no aparecía. La desesperación se apoderaba de todos, no dejándolos pensar con claridad, daban vueltas y vueltas, sin mucho sentido con el auto, la noche caía sin noticias, Victoria se paseaba de una lado a otro de la casa, lloraba, había llamado a la policía, quienes le dijeron que lo buscarían, pero nada la calmaría hasta que tenga a su hijo de vuelta a su lado, sano y salvo.

El sol asomaba por el horizonte, dos cansados hombres hacían su ya milésima vuelta por la ciudad, sin obtener ni un rastro de Goku.

- Pero claro! Vegeta, el debe saber algo de Goku, como no lo pensé antes!- se reprochaba Raditz que con rapidez busco en su celular, el numero del mejor amigo de su hermano- contesta…contesta…..Hola Vegeta, habla Raditz.

- Raditz? Que raro que me llames, sucede algo?- dijo el de cabellos en punta.

- Vegeta necesito saber si sabes algo de Goku.

- De Goku? No, porque?

- Estas seguro, no te comento nada, no lo viste- Raditz hablaba en un tono desesperado, el cual comenzó a preocupar a Vegeta.

- Hace un tiempo que no lo veo, pero que sucede? Me estas preocupando.

- Que pasa?- pregunto Bulma a Vegeta, este levanto sus hombros, porque no sabia.

- Es que…Goku desapareció, dejo una carta en la que decía que se iba, estamos desesperados- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- QUE?

- Si, yo no se si sabias Vegeta pero Goku esta muy grave.

- Si estaba enterado.

- El necesita un transplante de corazón, si no se lo hacen, Goku morirá, ahora entiendes porque estamos así.

- Un transplante? Raditz por favor mantenme informado de cualquier cosa que sepas, yo también lo buscare.

- Esta bien, gracias Vegeta- ambos colgaron.

- Que pasa Vegeta, que sucede, porque tienes esa cara, de que transplante hablaban? CONTESTA!- le gritaba Bulma pero Vegeta parecía no escucharla, estaba en blanco, en shock- VEGETA CONTESTAME POR FAVOR!

-Bulma hay que buscar a Goku..- dijo serio pero con ojos vidriosos.

- A Goku? Porque? Que pasa? Me estas asustando.

- Bulma, espero me perdones por habértelo ocultado, pero es que Goku me pidió por favor que no te contara…

- Que no me contaras que? Perdonarte porque? Explícate bien Vegeta por favor!

- Escúchame, se que será duro por eso debes calmarte y comprender- hizo una pausa- Goku hace un tiempo enfermo del corazón, una enfermedad que aun no saben mucho y no tiene cura, la enfermedad poco a poco fue agravándose, hasta llegar a la necesidad de tener que hacerle un transplante de corazón para que pueda vivir- la noticia cayo como una balde de agua helado, no podía creerlo.

- Vegeta, no puedo creerlo…me estas diciendo que Goku esta a grave y puede morir?- Vegeta asintió- no puedo creer lo que me dices…- la voz de Bulma amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

- Debes calmarte, hay algo mas, Goku decidió irse, les dejo una carta a su familia en donde se despedía de ellos, por eso hay que buscarlo, me entiendes?

- Como no lo note antes? Por Dios, es por eso que no participo del campeonato, por eso dejo de ir a clases, ahora todo tiene sentido…porque no me lo dijiste Vegeta!

- Lo lamento, le había prometido no hacerlo.

- Soy una tonta, nunca le preste atención a todos esos detalles, que clase de amiga soy, como no me di cuenta!- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

- No te sientas mal Bulma, como ibas a saberlo.

- Milk!- grito la joven de repente- por eso dejo a Milk, para que ella no sufra!

- Así es, Goku pensó que era lo mejor, yo trate varias veces decirle que era un error, pero nunca me escucho.

- Milk tiene que saberlo, debo ir a decirle! Vegeta tu busca a Goku yo iré a casa de Milk y le contare toda la verdad.

- Esta bien

- Por favor que se encuentre bien!- suplico la joven.

- Vamos no perdamos tiempo- los jóvenes subieron a toda prisa a sus autos, el tiempo corría y cada minuto que pasaba podría ser fatal.

Bulma llego a toda velocidad a la casa de su amiga, bajo del auto literalmente corriendo, toco con insistencia el timbre, hasta que la propia Milk le atendió.

- Bulma! Que bueno que viniste, justamente te estaba por llamar para que salgamos…- Milk callo al ver el rostro de su amiga- sucede algo?

- Milk tengo que decirte algo, es muy serio y necesito que estés calmada- dijo seria Bulma.

- No me asustes…pasa sentémonos en la sala- una vez acomodadas, Bulma tomo fuerzas y comenzó a hablar.

- Milk lo que tengo que decirte es sobre Goku.

- Sobre Goku? Pues no quiero saber nada de él- dijo con cierta tristeza.

- Goku se esta muriendo Milk…

- Que dijiste?- que crudas habían sido aquellas palabras.

- Yo no se mucho porque apenas hace unos momentos Vegeta me contó.

- Por favor dime que tiene Goku!

- El esta enfermo del corazón, lleva tiempo enfermo y no se encuentra bien.

- Bulma no me vengas con bromas…- Milk sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

- NO ES UNA BROMA! Milk, Goku te dejo porque pensó que sufrirías mucho a su lado y no quería eso para vos, recuerda que te dijo que no serias feliz a su lado, bueno seguramente se refería e esto…él esta grave.

- No puede ser, yo debía haber sabido, como no me di cuenta- su llanto se hacia mas intenso- no le di importancia, me había dicho que no era nada serio…

- De que hablas?

- Una vez estando juntos, Goku sufrió una descompensación, comenzó a dolerle el pecho y le costaba respirar, me había dicho que no era grave, que se debía al entrenamiento tan duro que hacia, y yo le creí, no le di importancia.. Dios! Que tonta fui!- Milk lloraba con angustia, siendo calmada por Bulma.

- Cálmate Milk, no tienes que reprocharte nada, fue decisión de Goku no contarte.

- Debo…debo verlo, Bulma llévame con él.

- Amiga, debes saber algo mas…Goku necesita un transplante de corazón, pero el problema es que el…desapareció, huyo de su casa, les dejo una carta a su familia despidiéndose. Todos están desesperados buscándolo, Milk tu no sabes donde puede estar?

- No..no se..- Milk estaba sumamente aturdida, era demasiado duro todo lo que acababa de contarle Bulma, no se había olvidado de Goku ni por un solo minuto, lo seguía amando como el primer día y si no lo encontraba pronto, lo perdería antes de poder pedirle perdón.

Era difícil pensar, con tantos remolinos en la cabeza, pero en ese momento, una imagen vino a su mente, su primer beso y el lugar donde fue. Se quiso incorporar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió un mareo, casi cae, por suerte ahí estaba Bulma para sujetarla.

- Milk te encuentras bien?- le decía mientras la ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente.

- Si no te preocupes, últimamente tengo mareos seguido.

- Tu no estas….

- Que? Si no estoy que?

- Dime una cosa, la noche del baile, esa noche estuviste con Goku…íntimamente?

- Si, antes de que me dejara, estuvimos juntos.

- Y se cuidaron?

- Hee…no…Bulma tu crees que puedo estar…

- Embarazada- dijo completando la frase.

- Por Dios! Es posible, los mareos, el retraso, como no me di cuenta antes!

- Milk se que esta noticia es importante, pero el padre de tu bebe puede morir si no lo encontramos.

- GOKU!- Milk salio corriendo sin darle explicaciones a Bulma, corrió sin parar hasta llegar al pie donde comenzaba el bosque, se adentro en el, camino hacia ese hermoso lugar donde Goku la había llevado. Camino un buen rato, su corazón sentía que Goku se encontraba en ese lugar, llego al claro de bosque, se detuvo y observo, efectivamente ahí se encontraba el joven, quien se encontraba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Camino lentamente hacia él, Goku parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Se quedo ahí parada un momento observándolo, a Milk le causo mucho dolor verlo en ese estado, se encontraba muy delgado y pálido. Tomo fuerzas y hablo.

- Porque no me lo dijiste?- dijo la joven, sobresaltando a Goku.

- Milk? Que haces aquí?- dijo asombrado de verla ahí.

- Contéstame! Porque no me lo dijiste?- Goku se incorporo quedando frente a frente con Milk.

- No quería que sufrieras por mi culpa- dijo al fin.

- No querías que sufriera? Y dime que pensaste que sentiría cuando me dejaste sin razón aparente, pensaste que no me importaría?, que me sentiría bien? Que saltaría de alegría? Que reiría de la situación?, eso pensaste?- decía subiendo el tono de voz.

-Milk…yo…

- Goku, nos habíamos prometido estar siempre juntos, dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, te prometí que siempre te cuidaría, pero nada de eso te importo, me apartaste de tu vida sin mas- Milk lloraba mientras su voz se hacia escuchar mas fuerte.

- Pensé que era lo mejor.

- Y lo que yo pensé! No te intereso lo que yo pensara! Nunca te pusiste a pensar lo que sentiría al enterarme, yo te amo maldita sea!- Milk dejo salir su angustia con esas palabras, gritándolas con toda su alma.

- Tu no entiendes!- le grito Goku.

- Que no entiendo? Que me hicieras a un lado. Goku tu dejaste que entre en tu vida, me dejaste ser parte de ella, y de un momento a otro decidiste que lo mejor era dejarme al margen! Eso es lo que no entiendo!- su llanto ya no la dejo decir mas.

- No! No entiendes lo que sentía al ver cada día desmoronarse a mi familia, no entiendes lo que sentía al ver a mi madre llorar por mi culpa, a mi padre no dormir por mi culpa, a mi hermano renunciar a todo por mi culpa, ya era demasiado ver a mi familia sufrir así, no podía permitir que vos también sufrieras POR MI CULPA!- y Goku comenzó a llorar.

- Goku, comprendo tu dolor, pero yo te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa como, yo debí estar a tu lado, debí ayudarte, dijiste que no querías que sufriera pero lo hice, sufrí y mucho y aunque no me creas te sentí todo el tiempo, mi corazón se oprimía cada vez que vos estabas mal. Ahora lo entiendo, esas angustias en mi pecho, eran por ti, Goku te amo demasiado, nunca ni por un segundo deje de hacerlo, déjame estar a tu lado, por favor, déjame…- Milk ya no tenia fuerzas, y se dejo abrazar por Goku, quien la abrazo con toda la fuerza que su debilitado cuerpo le permitía, Milk también lo abrazo, ambos lloraron, no era el mejor reencuentro, pero estaban felices de poder sentirse otra vez.

Se apartaron un poco, para observarse en silencio, Goku tomo el rostro de Milk, seco sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y la beso.

Que bien se sintió aquel beso, pareció transportarlo a otro lugar donde el no se encontraba mal, donde podía disfrutar de ella planamente y donde nada ocurriría nunca, la volvió a abrazar mientras seguía besándola, cuanto extraño sus besos, cuanto la había extrañado a ella. Lentamente separaron sus labios para mirarse nuevamente.

- Yo cuidare de ti, pero no me apartes de tu lado, por favor- dijo Milk.

- No podría hacerlo, comprendí que no puedo vivir sin ti Milk, te amo- volvió a abrazarla, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirse protegido en sus brazos, pero algo empezó andar mal, Milk sintió que el cuerpo de Goku se hacia mas pesado.

- Goku?...-dijo tratando de apartarlo, pero no pudo, Goku se había desplomado inconciente en sus brazos- Goku…GOKU DESPIETA!...AYUDAA! por favor resiste….AYUDA POR FAVORRR!

Milk cargo como pudo a Goku, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cuidad, trataba de ir lo mas rápido posible, pero Goku era demasiado pesado para ella, cayo al suelo junto con Goku, al haberse tropezado con una rama que no vio, se incorporo y levanto de nuevo a su amado, se sentía tan desesperada y sola, sus lagrimas salían a mares de sus ojos pero no podía rendirse, Goku necesitaba ayuda urgente, continuo caminando, sabia que por mas que quisiera ahí nadie los encontraría, tenia que llegar a la ciudad y rápido.

- Amor por favor no te mueras, debes resistir, no me dejes sola Goku, no me dejes…- llego hasta la zona donde comenzaba el bosque, salio de el y fue rumbo a la calle mas cercana, seguramente un auto pasaría y le ayudaría.- AYUDA! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!- gritaba la joven en vano ya que no se veía ningún auto acercarse- no te preocupes Goku, te llevare al hospital aunque tenga que hacerlo yo misma resiste, pronto llegaremos…resiste amor.

Quizás fue el destino, pero justo en ese momento, Vegeta pasaba por aquella calle con su auto, al principio no pudo ver bien, pero a medida que se acercaba pudo divisar quienes eran, su alegría era inmensa, pero al ver que Milk cargaba a un inconciente Goku, se preocupo y peor aun cuando vio las lagrimas de la joven.

- Milk…Goku!- grito al bajarse del auto.

- Vegeta gracias a Dios! Debemos apresurarnos y llevarlo al hospital!

- Si, si pero dime como lo encontraste?

- Luego te explicare, ahora debemos darnos prisa!

- Esta bien, vamos- Vegeta ayudo a subirlo al auto, Milk se subió en el asiento trasero, junto a Goku, Vegeta arranco el auto y partieron hacia el hospital.

- Rápido Vegeta!- decía Milk abrazada al cuerpo de Goku.

- Calma Milk, llegaremos a tiempo, no te preocupes- Vegeta tomo su celular y llamo a Bulma.

- Vegeta! Por fin me llamas, donde estas? Tienes novedades?- decía histérica Bulma.

- Escúchame Bulma, ve al hospital, encontramos a Goku, allá te explico.

- QUE? Y com…- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, vegeta corto. Bulma tomo su auto y se dirigió al hospital. Luego Vegeta llamo a Raditz.

- Raditz, escúchame, vengan al hospital, encontramos a Goku, estamos en camino.

Llegaron, Vegeta cargo hasta dentro del hospital a su amigo., a quien lo colocaron en una camilla y se lo llevaron.

- Goku…- Milk se desplomo en un asiento, tenia su rostro tapado con sus manos, lloraba al no saber que podía llegar a pasarle a su amado.

- Ten calma Milk, Goku saldrá de esta, te lo aseguro- le dijo Vegeta.

- Eso espero- dijo la joven.

- Milk donde encontraste a Goku?

- El estaba en el bosque, ahí hay un lugar muy bonito, donde solía ir Goku para estar solo, una vez me llevo ahí, entones no me preguntes como pero mi corazón me dijo que se encontraba en ese lugar.

- Ya veo, bueno te traeré un vaso de agua para que puedas calmarte- Vegeta fue y regreso con el vaso de agua para Milk, se lo entrego y ambos esperaron sentados a que lleguen los demás, quienes no tardaron en aparecer.

- Vegeta! Donde esta Goku? Donde lo encontraste? El esta bien?- pregunto Victoria cuando le vio.

- Se lo llevaron a terapia intensiva, no se como esta y yo no lo encontré fue Milk- dijo señalando a la joven.

- Milk?- y es ahí donde se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven- Milk! Gracias linda, gracias por encontrar a mi hijo- Victoria le decía abrazándola.

- No me lo agradezca.

- Como supiste donde estaba?- pregunto Bardock- Milk le explico lo que ya le había contado a Vegeta.

- Eres tan buena, nunca comprendí porque Goku se alejo de ti- dijo Victoria.

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia, ya arreglamos ese asunto.

- Así?

- Si, él me dijo que lo había hecho para que no sufriera, pero le hice entender que la única forma de que sufriera es porque no estoy a su lado, yo amo a su hijo.

- Lo se linda, y él a ti, no lo dudes- en ese momento sale el medico después de haber atendido a Goku.

- Carlos, dime como se encuentra mi hijo!

- Goku esta estable, por suerte pudimos tratarlo a tiempo, pero su corazón esta cada vez mas débil, se esta haciendo todo lo posible, pero necesita el transplante urgentemente, podría no llegar a soportar un ataque mas, se que es duro, lo siento- termino de decir el medico.

- Por Dios! Mi niño, el no puede morir!- lloraba su madre desesperada.

- Goku se encuentra conciente ahora, me pidió que llame a Milk, se encuentra?

- Yo?...puedo pasar?

- Si, pero solo un momento, Goku se encuentra débil y debe descansar.

- Esta bien- Milk ingreso al cuarto, tomo una silla y se acomodo a su lado, acaricio su rostro, Goku intento hablar.

- Shh! Calla amor, debes descansar…Goku perdóname, perdóname por no entender tus razones, se que lo hiciste para cuidarme, pero ahora debes dejar que yo cuide de ti, estoy aquí a tu lado y no me apartare nunca, te amo- Milk le dio un suave beso, en los labios.

- Milk…

- No te esfuerces.

- Milk…cásate conmigo…

/

Bueno antes de hacer este capitulo tuve que buscar información acerca de los transplantes de órganos, no quiero tomar a la ligera un tema tan delicado como son la donación y transplantes de órganos, y ofender a alguien con eso, y si lo hice pido disculpas. Quiero que mi historia sea lo mas realista posible.

Bueno con respecto al capitulo y como el titulo del fic lo dice Goku necesita un nuevo corazón.

No me resistí y los volví a juntar, es que amo demasiado a Goku y Milk, no soporto que estén separados jeje.

El fic esta llegando a su fin, así que bueno, veremos como concluye la historia.

quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia.


	7. Chapter 7

DBZ no me pertenece.

/

CAPITULO 7

Milk parecía no haber escuchado bien lo que acababa de decirle.

- Como dices?

- Cásate conmigo Milk.

- Hablas enserio Goku?

- Si- Goku con un poco de esfuerzo ya que se encontraba débil, tomo la mano de la joven- Milk, quieres ser mi esposa?

- SI! Claro que si!- Milk lo abrazo y lo beso suavemente, unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, después de haber derramado tantas lagrimas de tristezas, aquellas solo fueron de felicidad- pero Goku ahora debes cuidarte, cuando te recuperes nos casaremos.

- Yo no se si tengo mucho tiempo, lo que mas deseo es casarme contigo y hacerte feliz, pero no se si lo lograre, por lo menos si tengo que irme, será habiendo cumplido parte de mi sueño, por eso debemos casarnos ahora.

- Amor no digas eso, debemos tener fe en que te recuperaras.

- Tengo fe, pero hay que ser realistas Milk.

- De acuerdo, si así lo deseas, nos casaremos ahora, yo te amo, eso es lo único que cuenta.

- Ve y llama a todos, así les damos la noticia- Goku esbozo una sonrisa.

- Estas seguro?

- Si, ve llámalos- Milk salio del cuarto y se dirigió hacia los presentes.

- Goku me pidió verlos a todos- dijo la joven.

- No es prudente, él debe descansar- dijo el medico.

- Solo será un minuto doctor, por favor déjenos entrar- dijo Bardock.

- Está bien, pero solo un minuto.- todos ingresaron al cuarto donde se encontraba Goku.

- Milk, ven aquí- la llamo Goku, la joven se acerco y tomo la mano de su, ahora, futuro esposo- los llame para darles una noticia que espero los alegre…quiero decirles que Milk y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

- Que?- dijeron todos los presentes a la vez y asombrados, ninguno se esperaba tal cosa.

- Casarse? Hijo, no crees que se están precipitando- le dijo su padre.

- Nosotros nos amamos, es lo único que cuenta- le contesto Goku con convicción.

- Pero hermano, porque no esperas a estar recuperado- le dijo Raditz.

- Ustedes saben que mi situación es complicada, no se si podré aguantar hasta que encuentren un corazón, por eso, si tengo que morir, al menos podré decir que cumplí el sueño de casarme con la mujer que amo- dijo Goku, mirando a Milk. Se veía bastante agotado por el esfuerzo que hacia al hablar.

- Hijo…de acuerdo, pueden casarse, Milk espero…

- Victoria, se que muchos pensaran que el motivo por el que acepte casarme es el solo hecho de hacerlo feliz, o de cumplir su voluntad, pero déjenme decirles que yo AMO a Goku, y casarme con él es lo que soñé desde el día en que lo conocí, nada puede hacerme mas feliz- dijo Milk.

- Lo se Milk, se que amas a mi hijo, como se también cuanto te ama él, espero sean felices- Victoria abrazo a Milk emocionada hasta las lagrimas. Todos estaban conmocionados pero felices.

- Hay Milk que feliz estoy por los dos, no sabes cuanto me alegra verlos de nuevo juntos!- le dijo Bulma también abrazándola.

- Lo se, y debo darte las gracias, eres tan buena conmigo, amiga.

- No hay nada que agradecer, yo te quiero mucho, y deseo que sean muy, muy, MUYYY felices!

- Vegeta, Bulma, ustedes serán nuestros padrinos de bodas, si aceptan claro- dijo Goku.

- Claro que aceptamos, será todo un honor, no es así Vegeta?

- Así es amigo, será un honor- dijo Vegeta.

- Mamá, quiero que sea en casa, no quiero casarme en el hospital.

- Goku debes comprender que estas delicado y no puedes salir de aquí- dijo triste Victoria.

- No me importa, quiero que sea en casa.

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo organizare todo…cuando te sientas mejor.

- No, si no puede ser ahora mismo, será mañana.

- Mañana?- dijo sorprendida la madre.

- Si, mañana y no quiero que me vengas con alguno de tus sermones, por favor mamá.

- Esta bien hijo, para mañana tendré todo listo, y te buscaremos, pero hoy debes pasar la noche aquí.

- Si, como digas.

- No se preocupe Victoria, yo me quedare a cuidarlo- dijo Milk.

- Entonces me quedo tranquila, que descanses bien mi niño- dijo Victoria y le dio un beso en la frente.

Así todos a excepción de Milk, salieron de la habitación. Goku paso la noche tranquilo en el hospital, acompañado de su futura esposa, quien no se aparto de él ni un solo segundo.

Victoria trabajo duro para poder organizar la boda de su hijo, no le gustaba dejar detalles al azar, todo tenía que estar perfecto.

- No vas a dormir?- le pregunta su esposo.

- Aun no Bardock, quiero que todo este listo para mañana, mi hijo se casa y todo tiene que estar perfecto- dijo ella que estaba de aquí para allá arreglando las cosas.

- Te parece buena idea?

- Que cosa? no te gusta como va quedando?

- No, no me refiero a eso, esta muy lindo. Lo que yo te pregunto es que si te parece buena idea que Goku se case, él y Milk son muy jóvenes todavía.

- Si, se que son jóvenes, pero si Goku desea casarse, no podemos impedírselo, además Milk es una buena persona, que cuidara de nuestro hijo siempre, ella es muy responsable y madura, estoy segura de que podrá ser buena esposa.

- Si creo que si. Bueno me iré a la cama, o deseas que te ayude en algo?

- No amor, ve y descansa, mañana será un largo día.

- Esta bien- le dio un beso y se retiro.

La mañana asomaba por la ventana del cuarto del hospital, acariciando con sus suaves rayos de sol a los dos jóvenes. La primera en despertar fue Milk, no había dormido en una buena posición, pero eso no importaba, ella estaba feliz de poder estar ahí, cuidando a su Goku. Se levanto y fue al baño a lavarse el rostro, en ese momento sintió mareos, tuvo que sentarse y esperar a que se le pasaran, por instinto toco su vientre.

- Será acaso que estoy embarazada?- pensó para si.

- Milk?- el llamado de Goku quien se había despertado, la saco de sus pensamientos, salio del baño.

- Ya despertaste amor, como te encuentras?- le pregunto la joven, mientras le daba un beso.

- La verdad que muy bien, tu logras darme fuerzas y hoy es nuestro día así que no podría sentirme mejor.

- Yo también estoy muy emocionada- dijo la joven feliz. Goku y Milk se pasaron la mañana conversando, desayunaron algo muy liviano y cerca del mediodía, Bardock los recogió para ir a su casa.

Victoria había decorado el patio para que se viera lindo, para la ceremonia. Lo mas duro fue convencer al padre de Milk para que deje que su hija se case, pero al final cedió dándose cuenta que la felicidad de Milk estaba alado de Goku. Y ahí se encontraba a la espera, para recibirlos y darle su bendición.

- Papá!- grito Milk emocionada al verlo.

- Hija, mi niña, ya se casa…como pasa el tiempo- decía al borde de las lagrimas y abrazándola muy fuerte.

- No estés triste papá, siempre seré tu hija querida y siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Lo se mi niña- se giro hacia Goku- espero hagas feliz a mi hija, se que lograras salir de este pequeño obstáculo en tu vida y tendrán una larga vida juntos.

- Gracias, es lo que mas quiero, vivir para poder hacer feliz a Milk, ya que la amo- Ox Satán abrazo a Goku y le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

- Bueno y ahora vayan que los están esperando, deben arreglarse para la boda.

- Gracias papá!- Milk le dio un beso a su padre y entro, junto a Goku, a la casa, Bulma estaba ahí para ayudarla.

- Milk, mira, este es tu vestido, no es lindo? Se que como toda novia soñabas con un gran vestido, pero con el poco tiempo que tuvimos no pudimos hacer mucho, es sencillo pero muy bonito y elegante, espero te guste!- le decía una vez dentro de la habitación y enseñándole el vestido, era una solerita bien delicada, blanca con finas flores aplicadas, realmente era muy lindo.

- Bulma es muy lindo! Gracias- le dijo.

- No es nada amiga.

- Además lo importante es que me casare con Goku, no el vestido, para mi este es perfecto.

- Claro…oye Milk tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Si? Que sucede?

- Ya sabes si estas embarazada o no?

- No, con todo esto se me había olvidado.

- Ja! Lo supuse, por lo que tu astuta e impaciente amiga se acordó y te compro esto, toma.

- Que es?- pregunto agarrando lo que le daba Bulma.

- Es una prueba de embarazo, anda ve al baño y hazla!

- Hay no se, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

- Dale, es solo un minuto, no me dejes así que no aguanto mas no saberlo!

- Jaja! Que cosa contigo, esta bien lo haré- Milk ingreso al baño y salio después de unos minutos.

- Y? YY? Anda dime, no te quedes callada!

- Dio…dio…POSITIVO! Estoy embarazada!- dijo feliz la joven.

- AAAAHHH! Enserio lo dices?, a ver!- Bulma le arrebato la prueba de las manos y la observo, si definitivamente había dado positivo- Milk estas embarazada! No lo puedo creer!

- Si Bulma, estoy esperando un hijo de Goku!- sintió una gran felicidad, y unas lagrimas pequeñas se le escaparon.

- Aun no lo creo, es una bendición.

- Si que lo es, no aguanto para darle la noticia a Goku.

- Si seguro se pondrá muy feliz…hay que lindo voy a ser tía!- decía Bulma muy contenta bailando por toda la habitación.

- Jajaja! Claro que si, y serás la madrina de nuestro bebe.

- Enserio? Te quiero tanto amiga- le dijo abrazándola.

- Yo también, pero ahora debemos darnos prisa, ya nos tardamos bastante.

- Calma, es normal que la novia llegue tarde.

- Así es, es una tradición- dijo Victoria quien había ingresado al cuarto en ese instante.

- Nunca me gusto hacer esperar a nadie- dijo Milk.

- No te preocupes y bueno, comencemos con el arreglo de la novia, que dices Bulma?- dijo la mamá de Goku.

- Siii, serás la novia mas linda, ya lo veras!

Las tres mujeres conversaban divertidas, mientras arreglaban a Milk, y se vestían ellas también.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Goku, se encontraba este, junto a su padre, su hermano y Vegeta.

- Y hermano, como te sientes? Estas nervioso?- le pregunto Raditz.

- A decir verdad no, estoy ansioso más que nervioso- afirmo con seriedad Goku.

- Ya amigo, veras que todo saldrá bien y en un par de horas mas serás un hombre casado…jeje! Te compadezco!- le dijo Vegeta en gracia y riéndose.

- Si Goku, la verdad que yo también, estarás casado, solo podrás acostarte con una sola mujer en tu vida! Jajaja!- comenzó a reír fuerte Raditz, cosa que molesto un poco a su hermano.

- Les recuerdo que estoy presente, llevo casi treinta años de casado y soy feliz, no asusten a Goku- dijo Bardock.

- No lo hacen papá, con Milk me basta para el resto de mi vida…que espero dure mas que unos meses…

- No te pongas triste, ahora debemos pensar en positivo, solo debes pensar en tu casamiento y en la linda chica que te esta esperando- dijo su padre.

- Claro que tendrás mas que unos meses, vivirás mas años que todos, ya lo veras- le animo su hermano.

- Bueno dejemos esta charla y terminemos de una vez de cambiarnos- hablo Vegeta.

- Si- dijeron los tres y continuaron con la tediosa labor de vestirse para la boda.

Ya todo estaba organizado, como no hubo tiempo de avisar, solo fueron invitados los padres de Vegeta, y los de Bulma, además de algún que otro compañero de colegio.

Goku tenia el animo por las nubes, y ahí se encontraba parado frente al juez con Vegeta y su hermano de un lado, Bulma del otro, a la espera de su amada Milk, a pesar de que en mas de una oportunidad había escuchado hablar de los nervios que sienten los novios cuando están esperando la llegada de la que se convertirá en su mujer, Goku no sentía nada de aquello, una bella paz lo recorría, lo envolvía, y era porque sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto, amaba a Milk y casarse con ella seria la mejor decisión de su vida, ya que junto a ella podría ser feliz.

Se abrió la puerta trasera de la casa, esa que daba al jardín y que su madre había decorado tan bellamente para la ocasión, haciendo un camino hasta el lugar donde colocaron el altar.

Milk del brazo de su padre caminaba lentamente sobre aquel camino de piedras y flores, estaba tan hermosa con su sencillo pero bello vestido, su peinado recogido con una corona de flores, llevaba un maquillaje suave, casi natural, sencillamente se veía hermosa, y era lo que comentaban todas las personas ahí reunidas.

Camino hacia la felicidad, felicidad que solo junto a Goku encontraría camino hacia su amor, una pequeña lágrima salia de sus ojos, pero no quiso llorar, estaba feliz, estaba radiante, y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro al ver a Goku.

Goku vio llegar lentamente hacia él a Milk, ella quien le devolvió las ganas de vivir, que junto a ella seria capaz de enfrentarse a todo, salir de los más terribles problemas, Milk era su respuesta a todo y agradeció a Dios haberla puesto en su camino. Ox Satán entrego a su hija en brazos de Goku.

- Cuídala- dijo el padre de Milk.

- Siempre…- le contesto Goku, quien tomo el brazo de Milk, la miro embelezado- estás hermosa- le dijo.

- Gracias, tu también. Nervioso?

- No, feliz- y le sonrió. Ambos miraron al juez porque comenzó a hablar.

- Estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de Goku y Milk….- así continuo hablando hasta que llego a la parte importante.

- Goku Son, aceptas por esposa a Milk Satán, para amarla y respetarla siempre?

- Si, acepto- Goku coloco la alianza en el dedo de Milk.

- Y tu Milk Satán, aceptas por esposo a Goku Son, para amarlo y respetarlo por siempre?

- Si, acepto! Milk también coloco la alianza en el dedo de Goku.

- Entonces si no hay nadie que lo impida, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Goku abrazo a Milk y la beso, se escuchaban muchos aplausos y algunos llantos, provenientes de Victoria y Bulma.

- Es el día mas feliz de mi vida- le dijo Milk a su esposo.

- Para mí también, y es el primero de muchos días felices.

- Años, tendremos años felices- le dijo la joven.

- Te amo, gracias por esto, gracias por amarme.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, te amo sinceramente, y gracias a ti por amarme.

Goku volvió a besar a su esposa, con pasión y amor.

La ceremonia fue muy linda, sacaron un montón de fotos, hubo pastel, Milk arrojo su ramo a las pocas mujeres presentes, siendo atrapado por Bulma, todos aplaudieron y rieron, haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a Vegeta.

El día paso rápido, ya la gente se retiraba a sus hogares.

- Vaya que fue una linda fiesta- comento Bulma.

- Así es, fue un esfuerzo grande armarla en tan solo un día, pero valió la pena, quien lo diría soy bastante buena en estas cosas- dijo Victoria con orgullo.

- Claro, y estaré eternamente agradecida con usted, por lo que hizo- dijo Milk.

- No tienes porque, lo hice con todo mi amor, solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, y lo es a tu lado.

- Y Goku?- le pregunto Bulma a Milk.

- Esta con Vegeta, su padre y su hermano.

- Ahora son tu suegro y tu cuñado Milk, ja!- le corrigió Bulma.

- Si, es cierto, tengo que acostumbrarme.

Las mujeres mantenían una entretenida charla, y los hombres en otro sector de la casa también conversaban.

- La verdad hijo me sorprendes, estuviste activo todo el día y aun así no te vez para nada agotado.

- Y no lo estoy papá, me siento realmente bien.

- Que bueno hermano, la verdad me da gusto y alegría verte así de animado, siento orgullo de ti hermanito, eres un luchador con todas las letras, y es bueno también que no estés cansado, porque así podrás tener tu noche de bodas jaja!- dijo su hermano con una sonrisa, la que se contagio en los demás.

-Jeje…no estoy agotado, pero tampoco tengo muchas fuerzas para poder…bueno ustedes saben, no creo que pueda.

- No te aflijas hijo, pronto podrás volver a tener relaciones con tu esposa, date tiempo.

- Así es Goku, no te apures, espera un tiempo- le dijo Vegeta.

- Bueno iré a descansar, mañana debo volver al hospital- dio un suspiro.

- Descansa hijo, que tengas una buena noche.

- Nos vemos amigo- saludo Vegeta.

- Si hermano, descansa.

Goku se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban su esposa y las demás.

- Milk, ya me voy a dormir- le dijo.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Si estoy bien, pero algo cansado…vienes conmigo?

- Claro, en un minuto estaré ahí.

- Esta bien, te espero, hasta mañana mamá, Bulma.

- Hasta mañana mi niño, que descanses.

- Nos vemos Goku- Bulma lo saludo y Goku se retiro a su dormitorio.

- Bueno solo me queda agradecerles una vez mas todo lo que hicieron para que nuestra boda sea perfecta.

- No es nada, anda ve con tu esposo- dijo Victoria.

- Ve Milk, y se feliz- le deseo Bulma antes de irse con Vegeta.

Milk fue al cuarto de Goku, ese que compartirían por el momento, al menos hasta que puedan tener un hogar propio.

Goku ya se encontraba en la cama, Milk fue al baño, soltó y peino su cabello, se coloco su pijama y fue hasta la cama. Se recostó e inmediatamente Goku la abrazo.

- Pensé que ya estabas dormido- le dijo ella.

- No quería hacerlo hasta estar contigo.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí, durmamos, que debes estar cansado y mañana regresas al hospital.

- Milk….perdóname…

- Perdonarte porque?- dijo confundida.

- Perdóname por no poder hacer el amor con vos como te lo mereces- dijo un tanto triste el joven.

- Amor, no tienes que pedirme perdón por eso, ya habrá tiempo para amarnos, ahora me conformo con tenerte así cerquita y abrazándome- dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

- Eres especial, te amo.

- Yo también te amo, ahora descansa que yo también estoy agotada.

- Jeje, si, que descanses- y se durmieron casi de inmediato. Goku paso una de las noches mas tranquilas desde que se había enterado de su enfermedad…

El teléfono sonó muy temprano esa mañana, aun nadie despertaba, estuvo sonando insistentemente un buen tiempo hasta que Victoria decidió atender.

- Si? Diga- dijo con los ojos aun cerrados.

- Victoria? Que bueno que te encuentro, tengo una muy buena noticia para darte- dijeron del otro lado del teléfono.

- Carlos? Dime- Victoria se sentó en la cama, por la voz de su amigo y medico de Goku, realmente parecían buenas noticias.

- Tenemos el corazón para Goku, hicimos todas las pruebas correspondientes y es compatible con tu hijo. Victoria tardo unos momentos en reaccionar, pues parecía unos de sus tantos sueños, de su mas deseado anhelo, pero no esto era real.

- LO DICES ENSERIOO?- grito Victoria con lagrimas y despertando a su esposo.

- Claro, deben venir ahora mismo, lo prepararemos y la operación será hoy, no hay tiempo que perder.

- GRACIAS CARLOS! GRACIAS A DIOS!- decía ya llorando a mares.

- No me agradezcas yo estoy muy feliz también, y quise yo mismo avisarte.

- Gracias, estaremos ahí en un rato, adiós- colgó, miro a su esposo y lo abrazo con fuerza, no paraba de llorar.

- Que sucede Victoria?- le pregunto Bardock.

- Bardock, Goku será operado hoy…tienen el corazón para nuestro hijo- dijo emocionadísima.

- Lo sabia, sabia que Goku se salvaría, mi hijo no podía morir- decía muy emocionado y llorando el padre de Goku.

- Si amor, gracias a Dios.

- Vamos no perdamos mas tiempo, vamos a darle la noticia a Goku!

Los padres del joven, bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Goku, abrieron la puerta de golpe, asustando a los recién casados.

- Papá, mamá, esas son maneras de entrar? Pero que les pasa?- dijo Goku algo molesto por la intromisión de sus padres.

- Mi niño….Goku….- a Victoria no le salían las palabras, demasiada era su felicidad.

- Que te sucede!- dijo Goku extrañado y preocupado por el comportamiento de su madre, giro y vio que se padre también lloraba, pero algo raro había en su rostro.

- Hijo, debes prepararte, porque hoy serás operado, Goku te harán el transplante, tienen el corazón que necesitas- le dijo su padre.

- De…de verdad?- y Goku no caía de su alegría por fin todo acabaría, casi inmediatamente las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos.

- Goku escuchaste! Mi amor yo sabia que pasaría, nunca perdimos las esperanzas- le decía Milk abrazándolo, besándolo y como todos llorando.

- Vamos hijo, tienes que prepárate, debemos partir de inmediato hacia el hospital.

- Si…si, esta bien- y las lagrimas que no paraban de caer de sus ojos, al fin recibiría ese corazón y podría vivir, disfrutar nuevamente de todo, aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que su cuerpo rechace el órgano, pero ni siquiera pensó en eso, todo era felicidad en ese momento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo ver luz en su camino.

Despertaron a Raditz, y le dieron la noticia, el hermano mayor de Goku lloraba de felicidad y estuvo abrazando a Goku un buen rato.

La familia entera fue hasta el hospital, a Goku los nervios lo podían, estaba temblando. Milk tomo su mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- Calma amor, ten fe que saldrá bien, yo estaré a tu lado.

- Gracias Milk, siempre sabes como darme paz.

Llegaron al hospital, fueron recibidos por el medico, quien los dirigió hacia su despacho.

- Bien Goku, como te sientes?

- Bien, doctor, estoy muy nervioso pero con muchas esperanzas.

- Todos tenemos esperanzas, déjame decirte que estoy muy feliz de poder realizarte la operación.

- Si lo se, y se lo agradezco.

- Bien, ya te había hablado del procedimiento…

- Doctor, primero quiero saber quien fue el donante- dijo Goku.

- Claro, se llamaba Jack Stevens, era un joven de diecinueve años, quien tuvo un accidente en su moto, se golpeo la cabeza fatalmente.

- Vaya solo tenia un año más que yo…

- Deseas saber algo mas?

- No doctor, estoy listo para mi operación.

- De acuerdo, les diré a las enfermeras que te preparen, Goku haré todo lo posible para que esta operación salga bien.

- Lo se, confió en usted doctor.

Goku fue llevado hasta una habitación, donde se cambio y se coloco la bata, se saco su anillo, lo beso y se lo entrego a su esposa.

- Ten Milk, guárdamelo- le dijo.

- No te preocupes, lo guardare bien, para cuando salgas- le decía llorando.

- No llores, todo saldrá bien- dijo dándole un beso.

- Todos estaremos rezando por ti hijo, dijo su madre.

- Gracias mamá, eso me hará sentir bien.

- Goku...se fuerte y resiste, nosotros dos te estaremos esperando aquí- le dijo Milk y le sonrió de una manera que Goku jamás vio en ella.

- Quienes dos?- se preguntaron todos los presentes.

Milk tomo la mano de Goku y se la coloco en su vientre, Goku no hizo más que abrir bien grande sus ojos, al igual que los demás.

- Milk…estas…estas…

- Lo supe ayer antes de la boda, me hice una prueba de embarazo…vamos a ser papas!- le dijo feliz y abrazándolo.

- No lo puedo creer- dijo Goku también abrazándola- porque no me lo dijiste ayer?

- Quise darte una sorpresa, ahora tienes un nuevo y hermoso objetivo por el cual vivir.

- Estoy muy contento amor, es la mejor noticia que me has dado, ahora tengo mas fuerzas para salir adelante- le decía aun abrazado a ella.

Victoria, Bardock y Raditz, permanecían estáticos, ya que la noticia los conmociono, por fin fue Victoria quien habló.

- Milk, linda, como no me di cuenta antes, que despistada soy, amor esta noticia nos llena de felicidad a todos- dijo abrazándolos a los dos futuros padres.

- Lo se- le dijo sonriente la joven.

- Pero ustedes son muy jóvenes para ser padres, espero sepan la responsabilidad que tiene traer un hijo al mundo- dijo Bardock.

- No te preocupes papá, lo sabemos bien, te prometo que seré buen padre, como tú lo has sido conmigo y Raditz.

- Estoy seguro que si lo serás- dijo Bardock feliz ante las palabras de su hijo menor.

- Solo me queda felicitarlos hermano, cuñadita, que tengan un bebe sano y fuerte- dijo Raditz.

- No hay de que preocuparse amor, se que serán buenos padres, además por si no te acuerdas no éramos mucho mayores que Goku cuando nació Raditz, y que yo sepa los hemos criado muy bien a los dos- le dijo Victoria a su esposo.

- Si si, lo se muy bien, solo quería que sepan que un hijo no se toma a la ligera.

- Bardock, lo sabemos muy bien, y no se preocupe mi bebe tendrá a los mejores padres- dijo la futura mamá.

La enfermera llego en ese momento, le suministro a Goku los medicamentos pre-operatorios, los cuales dejaron adormilado al joven, lo recostaron en una camilla, y se dispusieron a llevarlo al quirófano. Milk lo acompaño hasta la puerta el quirófano, donde se despidió dándole un beso.

- Estaré rezando por ti mi amor- dijo cuando la puerta se cerro.

Llego a la sala de espera, donde se encontraba la familia.

- Siéntate Milk, la operación tardara varias horas- dijo Victoria.

- Si, pero primero llamare a Bulma, seguramente ella y Vegeta querrán estar aquí- y eso hizo, tomo su celular y busco el numero de su amiga.

- Milk! Que bueno que llamas! Y como la estas pasando en tu primer día como mujer casada?- le dijo Bulma.

- La estoy pasando en la sala de espera del hospital…

- COMO? Que ocurrió?- le grito alarmada su amiga.

- Bulma, apareció el órgano, en este momento están operando a Goku, le están haciendo el transplante- dijo Milk, emocionada no pudiendo contener las lagrimas.

- Por Dios! Es un milagro, Milk ya estoy saliendo para allá!

- Si, me hará bien tu compañía.

- Ya vamos, le diré a Vegeta, adiós.

- Si, adiós- y colgó.

Bulma y Vegeta llegaron diez minutos después.

- Milk, Milk! Como estas? Hace cuanto que entro?- le dijo la peliazul apenas la vio.

- Hola Bulma, lo llevaron hace media hora, la operación tardara varias horas mas- le dijo Milk.

- Y tu como te encuentras?

- Estoy nerviosa, si, pero algo dentro mió me dice que no me preocupe, que todo saldrá bien.

- Si ya veras que si, Goku se recuperara y vivirá muchos años, además ahora tienen un hermoso bebe por nacer. Ya se lo dijiste a Goku?

- Si, se lo dije hoy antes de que entre al quirófano.

- QUE!- dijo Vegeta asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Así es Vegeta, Milk esta embarazada, nuestros amigos serán padres!- dijo muy feliz Bulma.

- Vaya no me lo hubiera esperado nunca, si que es una sorpresa, bueno felicitaciones Milk, no se que decir.

- Gracias Vegeta.

- Pero…recién te diste cuenta, porque que yo sepa hace bastante que no estabas con Goku.

- VEGETAA!- le grito su novia enfurecida por el comentario.

- Pues si, me entere hace poco, pero debo estar de unos dos meses mas o menos, el tiempo que paso desde la noche del baile, ya que fue la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos.

- Ahh!- dijo Vegeta medio ruborizado.

Las horas pasaban, Milk y los demás se la pasaban caminado de un lado a otro, casualmente se cruzaban palabras, pero el silencio era lo que mas reinaba en esa sala. Victoria estuvo llorando un buen tiempo, como médica se sentía frustrada al no poder ayudar mas a su hijo, pero no podía haber hecho mucho ya que ella era medica clínica y la enfermedad de su hijo necesitaba de especialitas, y en ese asunto estaba tranquila ya que Carlos Salvador, era el mejor cardiólogo del país.

Bardock en todo momento acompaño a su mujer al igual que Raditz, ellos dos tenían que ser fuertes para darle apoyo a Victoria, eran familia y debían estar unidos en estas horas complicadas.

Por otro lado Vegeta y Bulma acompañaban a Milk, ella estaba sufriendo mucho, pero se encontraba serena, su corazón no podía mentirle y este le decía que todo saldría bien, que se esposo saldría victorioso de esa lucha. Las horas pasaron tortuosamente para la familia. Del otro lado de la puerta, dentro del quirófano, el doctor le hacia el ultimo punto, cerrando el pecho de Goku…

/

Bueno que les pareció? la historia ya termina. El próximo capitulo será el ultimo. Y veremos que pasa.

Gracias por su tiempo en leer mi historia.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno el ultimo capitulo... solo me queda decir, que lo disfruten...

Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

/

CAPITULO 8

Sensaciones que no tenían sentido, sensaciones que jamás pensó tener, no sabia donde se encontraba, donde había ido a parar? demasiada luz había ahí, demasiada claridad, casi lastimaba sus ojos… ni una hebra de su cabello se movía, nada en él estaba vivo, y aun así se sentía con mas vida que nunca, que contradictorio, sentía miedo…felicidad…

Se sentía rodeado de personas que no llegaba a ver, y una de ellas tomo su mano...- creo que mereces la oportunidad que estas teniendo- llego a escuchar, pero no había nadie ahí, ¿Qué estaba pasando?... seguía sintiendo esa voz desconocida pero confortadora…- ahora debes volver y ser feliz, tu nunca debiste pasar por esto- el rostro de un joven que jamás había visto se le apareció desapareciendo al instante…aunque Goku jamás lo olvidaría…

Doce horas después de interminables incertidumbres y miedos, el doctor sale a dar parte a la familia de cómo había sido la operación.

- Carlos! Como salio todo? Dime por favor, no me mientas, como esta Goku?- dijo Victoria.

- Calma Victoria, el transplante fue todo un éxito, Goku fue llevado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, ahí permanecerá las primeras 72 horas, para ver como responde al nuevo corazón, pero estoy confiado de que todo saldrá satisfactoriamente- dijo el medico feliz. Y la felicidad inundo la sala…

- Oh! Gracias a Dios!- dijo llorando y abrazando a su esposo e hijo mayor, todos con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Milk permaneció callada, las lágrimas caían cual lluvia de sus ojos, ojos que siempre reflejaron esperanza, esa misma esperanza que le transmitió a su esposo a su amado Goku, y que le dieron la confianza para superar todo, esos mismos ojos que ahora irradiaban felicidad, y una inmensa paz interior.

- Lo sabia, mi corazón no me engañaba…- dijo al fin en un susurro, que fue escuchado por su mejor amiga.

- Si, Milk, tu corazón lo sabia, siempre lo supo…- le dijo y la abrazo, ambas amigas lloraron pero a la vez sonreían. Luego Milk fue con su familia, la que había tomado al casarse con su Goku.

- Victoria…- dijo antes de derrumbarse en brazos de su suegra, ambas mujeres lloraban, lavando toda angustia de sus almas, toda tristeza, todo dolor…

- Milk, hija mía, te debo tanto, eres un regalo del cielo en la vida de mi hijo.

- No me debes nada, yo todo lo que hice y hago es por amor, amor que siento por su hijo, por Goku.

- Mi niña!...lo se y te lo agradezco con el alma. Victoria se dirigió nuevamente al medico Carlos.

- Podemos ir a verlo?- le dijo.

- No podrán ingresar, ya que seria muy peligroso para él, pero podrán verlo detrás de la ventana.

- Esta bien.

Todos fueron a ver a Goku, solo pudieron verlo a través del vidrio, aun no despertaba y tenia muchos aparatos a su alrededor.

- Se ve tan tranquilo- dijo Bulma.

- Si…espero se recupere pronto…- dijo Milk perdida en la visión de su esposo, le causaba mucho dolor verlo con tantos aparatos y cables en su cuerpo.

- Si todo sale bien, Goku podrá salir rápido de aquí- le dijo Victoria.

- Creo que lo mejor será que vayan a descansar, nosotros nos quedaremos- le dijo Bardock a su mujer y a Milk.

- No, yo no me iré! Quiero estar aquí con él- dijo Milk.

- Aunque nos quedemos, no podemos estar con Goku, será mejor ir a casa y descansar un poco, ya es tarde y tú estas embarazada, debes cuidarte- dijo Victoria.

- Esta bien…- dijo con resignación la joven- pero cualquier cosa nos llaman, si.

- Por supuesto cuñadita, ve y descansa que debes cuidar de tu hijo- le dijo Raditz.

- Vamos yo las llevare- hablo Vegeta.

- Esta bien, gracias.

Milk, Victoria y Bulma se fueron con Vegeta hacia la casa de los Son, este las dejo ahí, y regreso al hospital, había decidido pasar la noche en el hospital junto con Bardock y Raditz, y Bulma decidió que esa noche dormiría con su amiga.

- Preparare algo de comer- dijo Victoria.

- No tengo mucha hambre- dijo Milk.

- Eso no Milk, debes alimentarte bien por mi lindo ahijadito, este ultimo tiempo no te has alimentado bien, se que no sabias que estabas embarazada pero es hora de que comiences a cuidarte, todo lo malo ya paso, ahora es tiempo de pensar en ese bebe- le dijo Bulma.

- Tienes razón Bulma…esta bien comeré algo.

- Ya regreso- dijo la mujer mayor.

- Hubiera preferido estar alado de Goku.

- Lo se Milk, pero también debes descansar, así tendrás fuerzas para lo que viene.

- El es mi esposo y yo debo estar a su lado.

- No seas testaruda, aunque estuvieras ahí no podrías verlo, no sirve de nada, no te preocupes que todo esta bien, tu come y duerme y mañana a primera hora iremos al hospital, te lo prometo.

- Esta bien, te haré caso, igual no me queda otra opción.

- Jeje, así es no la tienes.

- Gracias Bulma.

- Porque me agradeces?

- Por ser mí amiga y acompañarme en todo momento estos últimos tiempos difíciles para mí.

- Ya te lo he dicho, para eso son las amigas, yo te adoro y deseo de corazón que seas feliz junto a Goku.

- Yo también, deseo que seas feliz amiga- y las jóvenes sellaron para siempre su amistad en un profundo abrazo.

Victoria las llamo para comer, cenaron algo liviano y las tres mujeres se fueron a dormir.

Bien temprano en la mañana como le habían prometido, Milk llego al hospital.

- Y como se encuentra?- le pregunto a Raditz quien fue al primero que vio.

- Goku se encuentra bien, despertó y paso la noche tranquilo.

- Puedo verlo?

- Aun no, solo a través del vidrio.

- No me importa, quiero verlo aunque sea así.

- De acuerdo, vamos ahí se encuentran papá y Vegeta, por cierto, donde están mi madre y Bulma?

- Deben estar llegando, Bulma estaba estacionando su auto y Victoria esta hablando con el doctor Carlos.

- Ah, bueno vamos.

Caminaron hacia la UCI, Milk saludo a Bardock y a Vegeta y se coloco enfrente del gran vidrio que los separaba, al verlo con los ojos abiertos y clavados en ella, lloro, lloro de felicidad, Goku le sonrió, aun llevaba puesta la mascara de oxigeno, se sentía adolorido pero bien, muy bien. Siguió sonriéndole y ella hizo lo mismo, le dijo un "te amo" mudo, él lo entendió y movió la cabeza asintiéndole, dándole a entender que el también la amaba.

Así quedaron los dos, mirándose, sonriéndose, amándose, habían superado un gran obstáculo, faltaba poco para llegar a la meta, pero ellos sabían que juntos lo lograrían, saldrían de esta y vivirían para amarse el resto de la vida.

Milk coloco sus manos en su vientre, Goku no contuvo unas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, él viviría y vería a su hijo crecer, viviría para darle todo el amor que se merecía, estaba seguro, lo sentía dentro suyo, él iba a vivir…

Pasaron tres días desde la operación, ese día Goku había sido trasladado de UCI a terapia intensiva, su progreso era asombroso, ya respiraba por su propia cuenta. Si seguía así, saldría del hospital en poco tiempo.

Por fin podían pasar aunque sea un minuto a verlo, todos querían ir, pero dejaron que sea su esposa la que entre primero. Milk ingreso a la habitación, previamente desinfectada y con una bata y un barbijo.

Llego hasta su marido, tomo su mano y la beso.

- Milk…- dijo susurrando Goku.

- Goku, estaba segura que saldrías de esto, mi corazón me lo dijo, pronto podrás volver a tu vida de antes amor, viviremos felices junto a nuestro bebe.

- Tengo un nuevo corazón, pero este te ama igual o más que el otro- le dijo sonriendo.

- Mi amor, lo se, ahora debo irme, no puedo permanecer mucho, ya tendremos tiempo para compartir.

- Te amo…

- Yo también Goku, te amo mi amor- Milk volvió a besar su mano y luego salio de la habitación.

Solo podía entrar una persona más, y esa era Victoria, su madre, que al fin podía respirar tranquila, porque sabía que su corazón de madre no la engañaría, sabia que su hijo estaba bien. Ingreso al cuarto, y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a su hijo.

- Mi bebe- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos alborotados.

- Mamá… lo logre.

- Lo hiciste muy bien hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres muy valiente, mereces que todo en la vida de ahora en adelante sea felicidad, eres un muchachito especial, eres mi hijo y no podría sentirme mas orgullosa. Esto en algún tiempo lo tomaras como un sueño y no volverá a estropear tu vida, disfrutaras de ella como te la mereces, serás un esposo y padre ejemplar, porque siempre fuiste una excelente persona, eres junto a tu hermano mi mejor logro, y por lo que yo vivo, te amo hijo- le dijo una emocionada Victoria que lloraba de felicidad.

- Gracias mamá, es por ti, por papá, por Raditz, por Milk y por mis amigos que yo estoy hoy acá, ustedes me dieron fuerza. Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, y te amo mucho madre.

- Mi niño…ahora descansa, papá y Raditz te mandan muchos besos, ellos vendrán a verte mañana ya que no pueden ingresar tantas personas, Bulma y Vegeta también te mandan besos, ellos no se despegaron de este lugar ni un minuto.

- Diles que gracias, aunque se me hace raro que Vegeta me mande besos- dijo irónico y sonrió.

- Jajaj, es tu amigo y no tiene nada de malo, bueno mi amor, me voy pero ni te creas que te libraras de mi he!

- Lo se, y no pretendo hacerlo.

- Descansa hijo- le dio un beso en la frente y salio.

Y así la primera semana paso, Goku se encontraba en una habitación normal, ya podía hablar y hasta moverse, aunque sea hasta el baño.

- Buen día amor, como amaneciste hoy?- decía Milk entrando a la habitación.

- Hola Milk, pues me siento realmente bien, ya no aguanto para salir de este lugar.

- Ten paciencia Goku, tu recuperación es increíble pero aun te queda tiempo aquí.

- Lo se, es un fastidio, pero bueno al menos te tengo a ti aquí.

- Hay Goku no te quejes, que todos han estado aquí para que no te sientas solo, no solamente yo.

- Lo se.

- Se puede?- hablo un hombre ingresando a la habitación.

- Papá! Que bueno que viniste!- le dijo Milk, corriendo a abrazarlo.

- No podía no venir a ver a mi yerno, lamento no haber venido antes, de verdad, pero el trabajo me absorbió por completo, como te encuentras Goku?

- Muy bien Ox Satán, no tiene porque disculparse ahora esta aquí y eso es lo que cuenta, gracias.

- Vine a verte y a darles una noticia, más bien un regalo.

- Un regalo? De que se trata papá?

- Bueno, ustedes ya son esposos, así que no pueden vivir en la casa de tus padres Goku, además tendrán a mi nietecito, por lo que mi regalo es una casa para ustedes- los dos jóvenes quedaron estáticos del asombro.

- Papá! Eres lo máximo!- le dijo Milk abrazándolo.

- Ox Satán, se lo agradezco, es usted muy generoso al darnos una casa para vivir, pero no es mucho gasto?

- No se preocupen por eso, ustedes solo disfruten de la casa, y con eso me sentiré bien.

- Gracias papá, te adoro!

- Hija deseo de todo corazón que sean felices, Goku se que cuidaras siempre a mi hija y a mi nieto.

- Eso délo por seguro.

- Bueno ahora me retiro, tengo que regresar al trabajo, ahora que te veo bien Goku, me quedo tranquilo.

- Nos vemos papá, ven cuando quieras.

- Lo haré, se cuidan, adiós- le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y luego se retiro.

- Puedes creerlo Goku, ya tenemos nuestro propio hogar!

- Tu padre fue muy bueno, la verdad se lo agradeceré por siempre, no se como podré pagárselo.

- Que dices, es un regalo, él no aceptaría que lo pagues nada.

- Si lo se.

- Quiero ir a verla, hoy mismo le diré a Bulma que me acompañe.

- No te apures, que hay tiempo para eso.

- Si si ya se, pero quiero verla, además quiero que quede linda para cuando salgas de aquí.

- Esta bien, pero no te vayas a esforzar tanto, recuerda que estas embarazada.

- Se muy bien eso, no te preocupes.

- Solo deseo cuidarte y a mi hijo también, quiero que nazca sano y….- su rostro se ensombreció de repente.

- Que te ocurre, porque tienes esa cara? Te sientes bien? Te duele algo?- Milk no pudo evitar preocuparse ante el repentino cambio de su esposo.

- No, no me duele nada…es solo que estaba pensando…y si me hijo tiene el mismo problema que yo?- y la incertidumbre los invadió.

- Goku no pienses en esas cosas.

- Pero es una posibilidad, debo asegurarme de que mi hijo viva sano y no tenga que pasar por el infierno que yo pase.

- Cálmate Goku, no te alteres o te hará mal- Milk estaba preocupada por su esposo, pero no podía negar que lo que él decía también la asustaba.

- Milk, llama al doctor Carlos, necesito hablar con él.

- Está bien, esta bien, yo lo llamo pero por favor cálmate.

- Hazlo Milk!, por favor llámalo.

Milk salio literalmente corriendo del cuarto, y llego al despacho del doctor, por suerte el se encontraba ahí. Toco la puerta.

- Adelante- oyó del otro lado.

- Con permiso doctor, es que me ha enviado Goku, le urge verlo- dijo Milk.

- Que le sucede? Tiene alguna dolencia o molestia?

- No, no es eso, pero será mejor que hable con él.

- Esta bien, vamos- el doctor y Milk fueron hasta la habitación del joven, ingresaron.

- Dime Goku, que ocurre?- le dijo amablemente el doctor.

- Lo llame porque necesito saber algo.

- Pues aquí me tienes, si puedo contestar a tu inquietud, lo haré con gusto.

- Es sobre mi hijo, quiero saber si mi hijo tendrá la misma enfermedad que yo?- el doctor vio la preocupación en el rostro del joven.

- Bueno es difícil saberlo, ya que hay enfermedades degenerativas que suelen aparecer sin previo aviso, como las hay con las que se nace.

- Eso quiere decir que puede, como que no?

- Es una posibilidad, además de que cuando han ocurrido casos de este tipo de enfermedades, es probable que la descendencia llegue a tenerlas también, lo que quiero decir que generalmente son enfermedades hereditarias, por lo que es una posibilidad que tu hijo la tenga, como puede que no la posea y lleve una vida sana.

- Se puede saber antes? Es decir antes de que nazca?

- Temo que no.

- Goku ya es suficiente, ya sabes lo que querías saber- le dijo Milk quien no quería seguir escuchando esas cosas, ya que la aterraban bastante.

- Una sola pregunta más- le suplico el joven.

- Adelante- dijo el doctor.

- Si llegase a tenerla, se puede hacer algún tipo de tratamiento para que en un futuro no tenga que recibir un trasplante?

- Bueno Goku, esos tratamientos suelen ser efectivos, pero a corto plazo, a la larga la mayoría necesitan el transplante, mas en el caso de la enfermedad que tú tienes, pues es muy rara y todavía están investigando las causas, solo queda esperar a que la ciencia encuentre una solución rápido, siento no ser tan alentador, pero no tiene caso mentirte.

- Y se lo agradezco, doctor me ayudo mucho lo que me dijo.

- Es un placer, ah! Me olvidaba de decirte que, como has llevado la recuperación con tanto éxito, creería que en unas dos o tres semanas ya estarás en tu casa.

- Esa es una excelente noticia!- dijo Milk.

- Si que lo es, gracias doctor.

- De nada, y ahora con su permiso me retiro. Y así el doctor Carlos abandono la habitación

- Vaya Goku, no estas emocionado, solo serán dos semanas mas!

- Si, lo estoy- dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

- Estas así por lo que te dijo el doctor, Goku no debes pensar en eso, y en todo caso de que nuestro hijo llegase a tener lo mismo que vos, solo debemos luchar, como lo hicimos todo este tiempo, no te aflijas amor.

- Es que no quiero que mi hijo sufra, no quiero que pase por esto, es demasiado.

- Lo se, pero no podemos adivinar el futuro, lo único que debemos hacer es estar preparados.

- Lo intentare, no pensare en lo malo, después de todo, con lo que yo pase es suficiente.

- Ahora olvidémonos de las cosas malas, y pensar en positivo, pronto te recuperaras del todo y podrás retomar tu vida.

- Jeje! Ya no aguanto para poder tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

- Goku! Pero que cosas dices!- dijo la joven toda ruborizada.

- Digo la verdad, deseo amar a mi esposa como se merece, no tiene nada de malo.

- Si amor, yo también lo deseo, pero ahora tu salud es mas importante.

- Eres tan buena conmigo.

- Es porque te amo- beso a su esposo, quien la abrazo con fuerzas, Milk se sentó en la cama junto a el, abrazándolo también, Goku comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Milk, aquel beso ya se estaba volviendo muy apasionado, por lo que Milk decidió cortarlo ahí.

- Calma Goku, ya tendremos tiempo.

- Si lo se, pero se me hace difícil- Goku acaricio el vientre de Milk- estoy ansioso por ver como crece tu panza, como crece mi hijo.

- Yo también, deseo acariciar mi panza, cantarle, leerle cuentos, cosa que ya hago.

- Jejej, enserio? Pero no te escucha- dijo confundido.

- Te equivocas, dicen que ponerle música y hablarles es una forma de estimularlo, hay madres que dicen que cuando le hablan o le cantan, los sienten moverse, como si comprendieran.

- Vaya, no sabia eso, bueno yo también quiero hablarle.

- Hazlo, pero no esperes a que haya alguna reacción, él aun es muy chiquito.

-Esta bien- Goku acerco su rostro al vientre de Milk- hola hijo… te habla papá, aun no nos conocemos pero yo ya te amo mas que a mi vida, el día que me entere de tu existencia era el día mas importante en mi vida y vos me diste la fuerza para poder superarlo, me diste fuerzas para superar con entereza la operación, creo que fuiste tu él que quiso que viviera y fuiste tu él que me dio vida, hijo tu me devolviste la vida y te juro que jamás te dejare sufrir, yo daría mi vida por ti, como tu me la diste a mi…te amo y se que vos también, espero seas parecido o parecida a tu mamá, quien es la mujer mas bella del mundo, cuando la veas te enamoraras de ella también, así como papá lo hizo desde el primer momento en que la vio. Mamá y yo te amaremos y te cuidaremos siempre, siempre, siempre…- Goku beso el vientre de su mujer y se incorporo a verla, ella lloraba, su rostro reflejaba una gran emoción, una enorme sonrisa tenia en sus labios, abrazo a Goku con fuerza, él hizo lo mismo.

Victoria y Bardock habían estado en la puerta de la habitación lo suficiente como para poder escuchar con gran alegría, como su hijo le hablaba a su futuro nieto.

- Mamá, papá, no los vi llegar- dijo Goku.

- Estamos aquí desde hace un rato, pero no quisimos estorbar en su momento, mi amor- dijo Victoria.

- No estorban nada, solo le hablaba a mi hijo.

- Fue muy lindo lo que dijiste.

- Victoria, Bardock, que bueno que hayan llegado, porque no quería dejar solo a Goku y tengo que salir un momento- les dijo Milk.

- Claro, ve nosotros nos quedaremos con Goku, no te preocupes, pero si se puede saber, a donde vas?

- Cierto! Es que no les comentamos, hace unos momentos vino mi padre, y bueno el nos vino a dar una noticia, o como el dijo un regalo.

- Un regalo, y de que se trata?- pregunto Bardock.

- Mi padre nos regalo a Goku y a mi, una casa, para poder vivir como la familia que somos, no es grandioso!

- Vaya que sorpresa, si es maravilloso!- dijo Victoria.

- Fue muy generoso de parte de Ox Satán, los felicito- les dijo el padre de Goku.

- Si que lo fue, que lindo tendrán su propia casa.

- Pero hijo, deben saber algo, esta bien que tengan su propia casa, al fin y al cabo son esposos y necesitan su hogar, pero deben saber que una casa lleva responsabilidad, hay que mantenerla y ninguno de los dos tienen trabajo, tu hijo debes completar el ultimo año de la preparatoria, no deben tomarlo a la ligera, lo primordial es que terminen sus estudios y trabajen, ahora además de un hijo tendrán una casa que mantener- dijo con seriedad Bardock.

- Pero papá…

- Hijo escucha a tu padre, él tiene razón, no hay porque apresurarse, nuestra casa que también es tuya, es grande, arreglaremos un cuarto para mi nietecito y para ustedes, hasta que estén en condiciones de vivir en su casa- dijo Victoria.

- Pero…..

- Goku creo que tus padres tienen razón, debemos pensar en nuestro bebe y por mas que queramos aun no estamos preparados para vivir solos, no hasta que tengamos trabajo y podamos mantenernos independientemente.

- De acuerdo, nos quedaremos en casa por un tiempo- y Goku no tuvo más opción que resignarse.

Los días fueron pasando, nadie podía creer que aquel joven que no tenia muchas posibilidades de vivir, ahora estuviera a punto de abandonar el hospital para siempre, y que ahora se encontraba lleno de vida. Goku respondió satisfactoriamente a todas las pruebas a las que fue sometido, su recuperación fue asombrosa, hasta podría decirse que milagrosa.

Ese día todos acompañaron a Goku, todos querían ver como ese joven salía por sus propios medios de aquel hospital, y verlo comenzar una nueva vida.

- Bueno Goku, es hora de que te vayas, realmente estoy gratamente sorprendido de tu evolución, tu cuerpo su adapto perfectamente al nuevo corazón, solo queda decirte, buena suerte y que seas feliz- dijo el doctor Carlos.

- Muchas gracias doctor, gracias por lo que hizo, por salvarme la vida, pero necesito pedirle un favor mas.

- Dime Goku, que deseas?

- Necesito saber de donde era…de donde era el joven a quien perteneció el corazón.

- Y porque deseas saberlo?

- Es que hice una promesa, prometí que si yo me salvaba iría agradecerle a su familia, y deseo cumplirla.

- Goku no creo que sea prudente, su familia debe sufrir por su pérdida y bueno….- Dijo Victoria.

- Lo se mamá, pero yo necesito ir.

- Esta bien Goku, te daré los datos, ahora regreso.- el doctor volvió con una hoja de papel.

- Aquí tienes, es la dirección en donde vivía y sus datos.

- Es de esta ciudad!- dijo sorprendido.

- Es increíble- dijo Victoria.

- Entonces quiero ir ahora mismo, por favor, llévenme a su casa.

- Como quieras hijo.

Y Goku y su familia, salieron del hospital rumbo a aquella casa, la casa del joven que salvo la vida de Goku.

Para Goku estar fuera de ese lugar, del hospital, era maravilloso, que bien se sentía, libre, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, tenia fuerzas y ganas de vivir de retomar su vida, las artes marciales, sus amados combate, pero sabia que para eso todavía faltaba tiempo, pero no le importaba, el estaba contento igual, estaba feliz.

Pronto habían llegado a la casa.

- Milk, me acompañas?

- Claro.

- No quieres que vayamos todos, hijo?- pregunto su madre.

- No madre, pero gracias igual.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del auto y caminaron despacio hacia la puerta de entrada, Goku tenía que ayudarse de un bastón, hasta tener todas sus fuerzas.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa, esperaron un momento, fueron atendidos por una mujer algo mayor.

- Díganme, en que puedo ayudarles?- les pregunto amablemente la mujer.

- Disculpe, pero esta es la casa de Jack Stevens?- pregunto Goku, y ambos jóvenes vieron como el rostro de la mujer se entristecía.

- Así es, él…él es mi hijo.

- Señora, vine hasta aquí, porque hice una promesa, vine agradecerle a usted, ya que a Jack no puedo.

- No lo entiendo joven, mi hijo murió hace un mes, y no recuerdo que lo conociera a usted.

- Señora, gracias a su hijo, gracias a que el acepto ser donante, yo estoy vivo, no quiero sonar egoísta, se lo que usted debe estar pasando.

- Pasen- dijo la mujer un tanto aturdida.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Milk e ingreso a la sala con Goku, la señora los invito a sentarse en un sillón y ella hizo lo mismo.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices jovencito, por favor explícame.

- Primero que nada, quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Goku y ella es mi esposa Milk.

- Tu esposa? Son muy jóvenes para estar casados.

- No creo eso, si se siente amor, la edad no cuenta- hablo Milk.

- Bueno eso es cierto, yo también me case joven, por cierto mi nombre es Miriam.

- Es un gusto conocerle.

- Ahora deseo que me expliquen a que han venido.

- Bueno déjeme empezar por el principio, yo hace un tiempo enferme gravemente…- Goku contó toda su historia a la señora- … por eso vine aquí personalmente para agradecer que existan personas tan nobles como su hijo quienes con su decisión ayudan a miles de personas, personas como su hijo que a veces resignan unos años de su vida para que otro tenga unos años mas, lamentablemente esta vez su hijo falleció y eso nada de lo que diga cambiara su dolor, pero déjeme decirle que gracias a él, gracias a que cuando el vivía tomo la noble decisión de donar órganos, gracias a eso yo estoy con vida, le estaré eternamente agradecido y por eso vine a agradecerle- la mujer lloraba pero parecía tranquila.

- Mi Jack siempre fue una persona bondadosa, caritativa, dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, el era un ángel.

- Si señora, yo estoy segura de que así es, y ahora es el ángel que vela por la salud de Goku, debe estar muy orgullosa de su hijo, porque no me cabe ninguna duda de que fue una gran persona, yo rezare por el todos los días, para agradecerle- Milk tomo las manos de la señora que lloraba sin consuelo, y la propia Milk comenzó a derramar lagrimas. La señora se paro tomando un portarretratos que se encontraba ahí, en el cual había una imagen de un joven, era Jack. Se las enseño a Goku y Milk, al verlo inmediatamente Goku sonrió, era el, nunca tuvo dudas, pero ahora lo había confirmado, fue Jack el que le hablo aquella vez…

- Ustedes se ven que son unos jóvenes muy buenos, me alegra de que mi Jack los ayudara de algún modo.

- Y no sabe cuanto, bueno ahora debemos irnos, pero espero que no le moleste si venimos a visitarla de vez en cuando- dijo Goku.

- Para nada, me encantara recibirlos nuevamente- la señora se levanto y acompaño a los jóvenes hasta la puerta.

- Gracias Miriam por recibirnos- dijo Milk y la abrazo.

- No es nada, les deseo que sean felices, son una pareja joven y hermosa y tienen toda una vida por delante.

- Se lo agradezco, hasta pronto.

- Nos vemos chicos, cuídense- y los jóvenes se despidieron de la mujer, subieron al auto y marcharon por fin a su hogar.

- Y, cuéntame hijo, como les fue?- pregunto Victoria.

- Muy bien, es una señora muy amable.

- Que bueno.

Unos minutos después, ya estaban en su casa, donde los esperaban Raditz, Bulma, Vegeta y Ox Satán.

- Bienvenido a casa hermano- le dijo Raditz y lo abrazo.

- Si Goku, que bueno que regresaste- dijo Bulma.

- Todos estábamos esperando tu regreso, amigo- le dijo Vegeta.

- Si, aquí estoy, de vuelta en casa, de vuelta a la vida y pienso disfrutarla… - Goku ingreso a su casa emocionado, pero no se permitió llorar, ya demasiadas lágrimas había derramado.

Después de eso los días iban pasando tranquilamente en aquel hogar, Milk se dedicaba a cuidar de su esposo que cada día parecía estar mejor, realmente conforme los días pasaban se convencía mas de que todo aquello no fue mas que un horrible sueño, del cual despertó y ahora podía estar tranquila.

Goku poco a poco fue recuperando sus fuerzas, deseaba con ansias volver a competir, pero sabia que para eso debía esperar un poco más, pero todo valdría la pena…todo.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Goku regreso del hospital, Milk hacia la cena, mientras bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de una pegadiza canción que pasaban por la radio, Goku estaba ahí parado en la puerta de la cocina, divertido ante aquella escena, Milk al verlo dejo de bailar sonrojada, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Porque te detuviste? Si lo hacías bien jeje- le decía aun riéndose Goku.

- No seas malo! Que tu eres peor en el baile- dijo en defensa.

- Jajaja! Te dije que me encanta cuando te enojas- le dijo acercándose a ella. Milk lo abrazo y beso sonriente.

- La cena ya esta casi lista, estamos los dos solos, tus padres llegaran tarde hoy.

- Mmmm, mejor aun…

- Porque lo dices…- y fue callada con un apasionado beso, Milk no hizo nada por resistirse a el y se entrego a aquel beso, desde que había pasado la operación no habían estado juntos, muchos miedos los envolvían, pero esta vez nada importo, esta vez se dejaron llevar por el deseo, por la pasión…por el amor.

- Milk…déjame amarte…déjame demostrarte que puedo… que puedo hacerlo…

- Mi amor…nada me gustaría más- y Sin más Goku tomo la mano de su mujer y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Estaban tan nerviosos como aquella primera vez, todo parecía nuevo, se sentían sin experiencia, pero como aquella vez se dejarían llevar.

Goku abrazo muy fuerte a Milk besándola dulcemente, sus labios eran tan adictivos, su rostro tan perfecto…beso su cuello sus hombros, bajando el bretel del vestido que llevaba puesto, ella acariciaba sus cabellos, comenzando a sentir una lluvia de sensaciones divinas. Bajo suavemente el cierre y el vestido se desplomo en el suelo, Milk estaba hermosa a sus ojos, y ver su vientre crecido era lo mas reconfortante del mundo, pero por eso deseaba ser muy suave, no quisiera hacer nada que dañase a su hijo. Milk observaba como Goku recorría su figura con una inmensa felicidad, volvió a acercarse a el, volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos jugaban por su cuerpo, levanto su camisa quitándosela, comenzando a quitarle los pantalones también.

- Hagamos de esta una noche inolvidable Milk…- Su mujer le sonrió y lo abrazo, Goku fue recostándola en la cama con dulces besos, dulces caricias, nunca se cansaría de aquello.

Beso su espalda, bajando por ella, haciendo electrizar todo el cuerpo de Milk, desprendió el sostén arrebatándoselo, jugo con sus pechos, besándolos, saboreándolos, aspirando su dulce perfume. Milk sentía todo su cuerpo erizarse de placer, arqueando su espalda, respirado sufridamente, emitiendo leves gemidos, que llegaban a los oídos de Goku para enloquecerlo aun mas. Ya no podría aguantar mucho mas, se incorporo un poco, besando los labios de Milk, mirándola a los ojos, con infinito amor, decidió que era el momento, delicadamente deslizo la ultima prenda de Milk, y el hizo lo mismo, con mucho cuidado se coloco sobre ella…

- Milk, no sabes cuanto espere este momento, te amo demasiado y al fin puedo demostrártelo…

- Lo se Goku, yo también espere con ansias este momento…te amo Goku...te amo.

Y sus cuerpos se unieron, por fin estaban completos, moviéndose al ritmo de su pasión, pasión contenida que fue liberada en el más hermoso acto, y culminada en el más glorioso grito de amor. Al fin eran marido y mujer…para toda la vida…

Los meses fueron pasando para Goku y Milk, quienes comenzaron a frecuentar la casa de Miriam, entablando una bonita amistad con aquella mujer. La visitaban por lo menos una vez al mes, en una ocasión fueron al cementerio, Goku llevo flores para Jack y le agradeció personalmente por salvarle la vida.

Poco a poco la vida de nuestros amigos fue volviendo a la normalidad, hasta que un día Goku pudo volver a sus amadas artes marciales, poco a poco, pero estaba feliz de poder realizarlas otra vez.

Llego el día más esperado para ambos jóvenes, el nacimiento de su hijo, fue un niño idéntico a Goku, al que llamaron Jack, en honor a aquel joven, Miriam se emociono mucho al enterarse de eso y se convirtió en una abuela más para el pequeño.

Le hicieron todos los estudios al nacer, y nació sano, sin la enfermedad que padeció su padre.

Dos años después del nacimiento del pequeño Jack, Goku y Milk se mudaron a su casa, para comenzar una larga vida juntos, amándose cada día como el primero, disfrutando de cada instante juntos.

Todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir, había quedado atrás, bien atrás, y ahora disfrutaban de su hijo, de la felicidad que el pequeño les daba, y del amor que se profesaban cada día, cada noche. Hasta el fin de los días y más allá.

**FIN**

**/**

Y llego el final! Debo de confesar que cuando empecé esta historia, mi idea era que Goku no sobreviva a su enfermedad, pero nunca me anime a plasmar eso. Me hubiera resultado muy doloroso, y soy fana de los finales felices jejej. : )

Se que suena raro un hijo de Goku y Milk llamado Jack y no Gohan, pero haberlo llamado así no hubiera tenido mucho sentido en mi historia. Espero sepan disculpar es pequeño cambio que hice.

Creo que me quedo bien, pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes, siempre ame a esta pareja y hacer historias sobre ellos me encanta, aunque leo de todos fic, los que mas me gustan son los de UA. y de los que mas me gusta escribir también.

No soy ni remotamente buena escribiendo, creo que me falta mucho, pero me siento contenta con esta historia, ya que resulto lo que yo quería.

Solo queda agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia.

Bueno GRACIAS por su tiempo en leer mi historia!


End file.
